Parvati Patil's Diary
by Fiona Flamingo
Summary: When you're as dramatic as I am, your life can get pretty traumatic. That is why I have a diary. Writes Hogwarts resident Drama Queen, Parvati Patil.Chapter 11 & 12 up! COMPLETE
1. Tryouts, Turmoil and Devious Deeds

Chapter One:

Tryouts, Turmoil and Devious Deeds 

Dear Diary,

I must admit that this is the first time I'm actually recording anything that happens to me. I could go all pompous like Padma and dutifully document my rather boring, miserable life or…I can actually be myself (which I hardly am.) They don't call me drama queen for nothing, you know. Where should I begin…?

At the beginning, your majesty, Drama Queen. 

Ha, Ha, Ha...so funny (not.)

That was my twin sister, Padma, who was looking over my shoulder then snatched my pen and wrote in _my_ diary!

I have every right! I gave it to you for our birthday.

And _again! _

Now that Paddy has disappeared through the Gryffindor portrait hole, I can start. I'm Parvati Patil, drama queen and loon. Yes, I suppose you already know that. I'm Indian; both my parents are Indian. I'm also half-blood. My dad, the muggle, vanished when Padma and I were about 5 years old and never returned. I personally hate his guts because my mother was completely miserable for a long time thanks to him. My mother, well, works for a muggle company called _ATNT._ She's given up on magic, I suppose. She was very reluctant to allow Paddy and I to attend Hogwarts, actually. I like Hogwarts very much. My best friend is Lavender Brown (the coolest name ever!) Lavender doesn't score very high in the brains department, but she is a sincere and trustworthy friend…most of the time….

"Hi, Parvati!" Lavender squealed when she saw me scribbling in this book by the fire.

"Uh…hey," I said unenthusiastically, slamming the book shut. Lavender didn't even notice. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, trying to sound interested. Suddenly I find Lav quite boring. All the girl thinks about is boys, clothes and more boys.

"He asked me out! _He asked me out_!" Lavender shrieked doing some weird kind of dance that involved a goofy smile.

_See?_

"Not Seamus…again? Won't the git ever back off? And _you're_ happy?"I questioned incredulously.

Lav laughed. "No silly!" she cried. "Not Seamus…_Ron_!"

"Ron Weasly?" I exclaimed, all the more baffled.

_Oh, lord, who had entered at my best friend's mind and stolen her brain!_

"Yep!" Lavender declared proudly. "I've always liked him, you know."

I rolled my eyes. Sure, Lav, I'm sure you've even considered liking Ron Weasly only for the past ten minutes. Lavender began giggling. "We're going to Hogosmeade…together…alone…" Lav began to giggle insanely. I joined in, but it was a nervous, forced giggle. It was so obvious that Ronald Weasly was infatuated with Hermione Granger, smartest witch in our year. He was obviously using Lav to make Hermione jealous. Stupid git! I always thought he was nice, though immature like most boys.

Should I go and give him a piece of my mind…or…wait! I have a plan! A really stupid one—so stupid—it might actually work.

"Harry!" I caught up to a skinny, robed figure with the messiest hair you've ever seen. Harry Potter is probably the most famous wizard, in our school, apart from Dumbledore of course, because he is _the boy who lived_. He defeated the dark lord, Voldemort when he was barely one with only a lightning bolt scar as a memory to his tragic past. Anyway, back to the account….

Harry wheeled around. "Parvati?" he questioned, wearing a curious expression on his face.

True. We usually don't interact. Harry thinks I am a foolish girl who he can invite to Yule balls just as an accessory—not that I'm one to hold a grudge for _too_ long. "Urgent!" I whispered, tugging on his sleeve. Harry looked suddenly worried. "Is it about DA—" he began anxiously.

"Have you heard, Ron asked Lavender out?"

Harry began to laugh and his worried expression disappeared. "That is _so_ urgent, Parvati!" he answered back sarcastically. I frowned. Why does everyone think I'm a brainless giggle machine? Sort of like Lavender? Seeing, my expression Harry became serious again. "Listen, Potter," I hissed, "_your_ friend asked _my_ friend to make another one of _your_ friends jealous. Not mentioning any names here." I completed dryly. Harry frowned, comprehension finally dawning on his face. "Really? Ron looked like he really liked—"

"Was Hermione there?"

Harry was silent. Then, "I never thought Ron could sink so low."

"Yeah, Lavender was extremely happy. She was even dancing," I added sadly. Which is would be quite humiliating to do if I were Lavender.

Perking up according to plan, I piped up, "I have a plan,"

Harry looked wary. "I don't want to get involved."

I narrowed my eyes. "I see," I said briskly and began to turn around. Naturally, Harry having that heroic instinct in him, predictably called,

"Parvati! Wait! Just tell me the plan."

"Alright!" I said, smiling charmingly. "It's very simple. All you have to do is ask Lavender out."

"What!" Harry sputtered. Again, predictably.

"I've got Seamus riled up to serenade her tonight and bribed Dean to send her love letters secretly, Neville to compliment her and if you ask her out…."

"The point is?" Harry asked, not quite understanding.

I sighed. Boys are so oblivious sometimes. "I know Lavender. She'll suck it all up and be so flattered by all the attention, she'll forget all about Ron and the date."

"Why me?" Harry cried. I sighed again. Boys can also be very stubborn sometimes. "It'll work, trust me," I said.

"And if doesn't?" Harry asked, cocking his head and shooting me a smile. Suddenly I felt tongue-tied.

Grr you, Harry Potter. He was the one that asked me to the Yule Ball two years ago, and mostly ignored me and here I was stupidly falling for him. Snap out of it! I blinked. "Then I'll hide Lavender's shoes." Lavender loves her shoes, I knew she wouldn't go anywhere without them Boutique heels. Abruptly, I wheeled around before those emerald green eyes could draw me in. "Thanks," I called, as I walked away.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

This is late at night and I am writing under the covers. Seamus just serenaded Lav in the common room. Much to my surprise, she was appalled, disgusted and performed a Bat Bogey hex on him. Obviously, Lavender's head is too up in the clouds this time. Yikes! I just realized, Seamus is not going to be happy with me tomorrow. Why am I cursed with a know-it-all sister, a ditzy best friend and no boyfriend? Sure, I have these flings, but the guys are so tedious…it's like a History of Magic class with extremely bad kissing.

You get the idea.

I'm not really sleepy, so I'll just continue writing in here. Everyone seems to think a book + me no book, but ha, they don't know the real me….

Well…Quidditch tryouts tomorrow and this is an impulsive decision, but I've decided to try out.

I'm sure when I appear on the field with my designer Quidditch robes everyone will swoon at the sight of me.

Or they would just laugh inwardly and talk behind my back, which is more likely. Anyway, I've decided to try for Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm quite good with the Quaffle since my Mum, Padma and a few of our cousins used to play Quidditch all the time. Then, Padma didn't like it, and we were inseparable at the time, so I quit too. When I look back at the things I've done for Padma and things she's done for me…wow, _we were close_!

Then we came to Hogwarts, she got her group of friends and I got the ditzy blond, known as Lavender…. I could say we led supremely happy lives until last year when things changed. _ I changed. _ I, who had been known to spend lunch hours with Professor Trelawny and Lavender, began to get bored. I want to do something useful. Like an idiot I told Lav this (excluding the being bored part) and she giggled and recommended me to help Hermione Granger with her weird house elf _Spoof_ thing. Knitting elf hats and socks to free house elves…_honestly_! I know I am a good with my hands, but Hermione always makes me feel kind of stupid. Hmm…it's a possibility though, if I feel kind enough to venture upon it. Yawn. I really am tired now after scribbling what must sound like utter nonsense. Quidditch tryouts…tomorrow…wonder who's the capt—(Next Day—I fell asleep, by the way.)

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary, 

On Saturday, I overslept and nearly missed the tryouts! It was a wonderful day though. I hurriedly grabbed my Nimbus 2000 broomstick and raced down to the Quidditch pitch. When I reached I saw a group of 12 assembled in line. Trying to push away Professor Trelawny's superstitions, I took my place as the thirteenth. Lord, I can't imagine I believed in that last year! Three of the previous year's team was right before us. Ron was keeper, Katie Bell, Chaser, Andrew Kirke and Jack Loper were Beaters and Harry, seeker. I glanced down at my feet. Apparently Katie Bell was captain and she informed us that there were 2 positions up for grabs. "2 chasers will be on the team. Now, you'll pair up with partner and come up and face another two people. The Quaffle will be let loose and the team who scores first will proceed to face the other winners. We'll keep going until we have the official winner. Take a minute to find your partner, please." There was a flurry of scrambling, while best friends shot knowing glances at each other, I sighed.

There were times like this when I wish Lav were here. I quickly spotted Ginny Weasly and was about to ask her to be my partner, but Neville Longbottom beat me to it. Damn Neville.

Colin Creevy—oh no, was with his brother Dennis.

Joanna Sparkers—this really nice girl in fifth year, great fashion sense—with Seamus. And Seamus looked rather grumpy, mooning over Lavender and cursing me, I suppose. I clutched my broomstick, feeling rather forlorn, and only now realizing what a loner I was.

"Does everyone have a partner?" Katie Bell questioned brusquely.

I gulped and slowly pushed my hand in the air. Oh misery…everyone's eye was upon me, as I declared myself a leper.

"Well, Parvati, there were _13_ of you," Katie said, trying to be kind. Like it's my fault.

"Harry, be Parvati's partner, will you?" Katie commanded, seeming slightly impatient.

Harry looked a little taken-aback. " Alright," he conceded, probably pitying me, "but I'm not a chaser."

Katie shot him a glare. Meanwhile, I was wondering why fate had such funny ways. Here I was, trying to avoid Harry Potter in fear of losing my calm and collected exterior and here he was, being pushed on to me!

Ooh, everything's just fine! Except for the fact that I'm cursing myself for trying out for Quidditch and doing something useful, while knitting with Hermione might have been much easier and not so degrading to ones' self esteem.

Harry came stood next to me. _Relax…not worth it…history of magic…_ I kept telling myself. The history always puts me out.

"Why don't you just ask Hermione to ignore Ron?" he whispered. I was concentrating on not giggling because his breath was tickling me and I happen to be very ticklish.

"_Huh?_" I replied, sounding like such an intellectual.

"You know…Lavender & Ron…" Harry explained. I felt like I was in kindergarten. Then….

"Oh _right_." Truth be told, I had forgotten.

"Well, I don't know. Hermione and Ron should tell her himself that he likes her," I said weakly.

Harry seemed to be contemplating on something and I just realized this one of the longest conversations I've had directly with him for six years.

"Your plan seems kind of—" Harry paused, searching for a kind word to fill in, I presume.

"Dumb!" I burst out suddenly, "well, that's what everybody thinks I am, isn't it?" I had been wanting say this for a long time.

Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I was going to say complicated, but ok,"

I stared determinedly ahead. Why do I always have to make a fool of myself? Aragh! Ginny and Neville were up. Neville, I'm sorry, was hopeless. He kept dropping the Quaffle, but Ginny was superb. She might actually make it to the team. Harry was watching her too. "She's good," he murmured appreciatively.

"Yeah," I agreed, feeling slightly lost.

"Why are you trying out, Parvati?" he suddenly asked.

"Because I want to do something useful for a change!" It just came out—my mouth has a mind of its own. Harry also seemed to be playing a key role of irritating me totally. We were up next, so Harry had no time to question my sanity. I nervously mounted on my Nimbus while Harry mounted on his Firebolt. We were against Joanna and Seamus. Just my luck.

Seamus looked ready to knock me of my broom.

We kicked off into the air and I tried a couple of spins. It felt so great to be in the air after so long. "Show off," I heard Seamus mutter mutinously. I just felt giddy. The Quaffle was released and I raced down to snatch it. With the Quaffle safely tucked under my arm I headed for the goal posts Ron was guarding. Thinking of Lav, I prepared to—Then, I remembered Harry. We were teammates; it would look bad if I didn't pass to him. I hurled the Quaffle at a startled Harry, but Joanna managed to make it hers. Jack Loper thrashed a Bludger right at her. Jack was on our side….! Poor Joanna, I thought only for a second.

Sadly, Joanna didn't lose grip on the Quaffle and it was still with her. Seething, I flew down and intercepted it as she passed it to Seamus. Harry was open, I tossed it, and he caught it. Yes! I could punch the air. I swiveled to see Seamus with Quaffle under his arm.

Aragh! Harry wasn't much of a Chaser was he?

I soared down to the goalposts. Seamus was heading that way with a very smug, satisfied expression plastered on his face. Harry was waving madly. I tried to signal back, what the hell was he trying to convey?

Out of nowhere Andrew Kirke's damned Bludger slammed into my arm with full force. "Ow!" I exclaimed painfully, wanting to cry. Gathering my self, I rushed down to retrieve the Quaffle, which had been knocked, out of my hand. Searing with pain, I shot up, my eyes barely open and flung the Quaffle at the goal posts. For a moment there was silence as it traveled through the air in slow motion, Ron made a wild dive to save it, but the Quaffle made it through. I shrieked with joy and then I fainted…

The first thing that registered to my brain, as I woke up, was:

"Blimey! Must have been…what…80 feet!" I heard Ron exclaim.

"Shush, Ron, she's stirring…." Hermione snapped. Ooh, their chemistry was undoubtedly certain. I smiled to myself. "Parvati! Parvati!" I heard Lavender shriek. My eyes flew open to see Lavender, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny peering down at me. I grinned feebly. "Hey everyone,"

Madam Promfrey came bustling in at that very moment and forced some disgusting concoction down my throat and bustled out. "What happened?" I asked curiously, propping myself against the fluffy pillows. "Well, you and Ginny made the team," Ron said. _Hooray for me!_

"Congrats, Ginny,"

Lavender forced a smile, clinging onto Ron's arm. Hermione frowned. Ron looked confused. "You never told me you were going to try out."

I tried to shrug, but it was too painful. "Ouch!" I winced.

Ginny looked concerned. "Andrew feels really bad, you know."

"Yeah, well…"

There was an awkward silence. Suddenly Padma burst through the doors.

"Parvati, are you okay?" she cried, pulling me in a bone clacking hug.

"Ow…ow…ow!" I yelped. Paddy let go of me, cringing at her thoughtfulness, I'm sure. "Sorry."

"Quidditch is dangerous. Why did you even try out?" she lectured, looking upset. Lavender, Ron, Hermione and Ginny murmured a few excuses and then they were out. "Why is everyone asking me that! I just wanted to do something different for a change." I said vehemently when they were out of earshot.

Padma looked surprised, "alright, but you've never been sporty."

I chose to ignore that. "How did you know?" I queried instead. Padma plopped onto the chair beside my bed. "Harry told me."

"Really? I was wondering why he wasn't here." I froze.

Oops, I shouldn't have said that.

Padma raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You know," she began amusedly, "it's almost has if you like him."

I folded my arms with difficulty. "No, it's almost as if _you_ like him." I snapped. Yes, I'm world renown for my clever comebacks.

Padma chuckled. "No wonder you tried out for Quidditch. Something different, my foot!"

I blushed a little, but denied it. "No, it's not him. I don't even know him. He is _so_ intense…." I shuddered.

Padma twirled her wand still smirking. "And _you're_ not."

I shook my head vigorously. "Definitely not. I care about crystal balls and clothes and shoes and earrings, not to mention handbags."

Padma looked upon me pityingly.

"When are you going to learn? It's just a disguise, isn't it?"

I slumped back onto my pillows. Of course, Padma would be the first one to uncover my secret. "What do you mean?" I tried innocently.

"You're not like that. You never were like that."

"Maybe, but I still like curling my eyelashes with my wand," I grinned feebly.

Padma didn't grin back. "Be yourself, Parvati. Like you promised your diary."

"Right." Now, I was just wishing my twin would go back to her life and leave me with my own.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

Today is Sunday. Lavender's big date. Whoopee! Apart from all my efforts with the letters and serenading, Lavender cannot stop about Ron.

My hopes are on Harry, who I have not talked to since yesterday, but oh well. Just as a precaution, however, I have hidden Lavender's shoes also her handbag. Lavender was going frantic.

"Parvati! Have you seen my shoes and my Boutique handbag! I have to meet Ron in 10 minutes!" She was practically in tears. Tears inject the guiltiness into your bloodstream like nothing else. "Look in the common room," I suggested innocently, purposefully bending over my Potions essay for Professor Snape, instead of looking at Lavender. The good thing is I happen to be a good liar.

Lavender tromped down the stairs and I eyed my trunk. Sighing, I got up from bed and undid the clasp. The bad thing is I happen to be very susceptible to guilty shots. I brought out the gorgeous Boutique heels and handbag and tucked them under my arm. As I prepared to run down to the common room, Lavender came clambering up. Uh-Oh! She _was_ in tears.

"I threw the heels and handbag onto the ground. Lavender didn't even notice.

"Lav, are you okay?" I was genuinely concerned.

Lavender hiccuped, looking completely miserable. "Harry asked me out—"

I froze.

"—but Ron heard him and got angry for ruining his plans."

I bit my lip.

"—then Harry said that Ron was the blockhead for _using_ me!"

I patted Lavender comfortingly, wondering how I would get through this one.

"—then Seamus said something about you. The stupid git. I thought he just wants to blame you."

I was getting really nervous now.

"—that was what _I thought_ until Neville and Dean started complaining about you too. Now Harry and Ron are in a fight. Professor McGonngal is going to find out and Gryffindor will lose points. _What have you done Parvati?" _ Lavender looked like an angry poodle with her white-blond bunches.

I squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, um, Lavender. When you told me on Friday it was obvious to me that Ron was going out with you to make Hermione jealous." I said tentatively. Lavender turned a violent shade of puce.

I held up my hand, hoping I hadn't caused too much damage. "So, I asked Dean, Seamus and Neville to help out by sending you letters and Harry by asking you out. I thought you would be flattered and forget about Ron, you know. I'm stupid. I'm so sorry, but you were so happy. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Lavender was staring at me, like she had never seen me before in my life.

Humbly, I left the dormitory, feeling so scared, I could barely breathe. Harry and Ron were in a fight…. Lord, I had scarred Lavender's life, ruined a friendship, and go knows what else.

As I step upon the last step, what met my eyes wasn't a pretty sight. Harry and Ron were involved in Muggle fight, where you don't use wands, but fists. They had bloodied each other already. Hermione and a few others were yelling at them to stop. I gulped, but reached for my wand. "_Kaerb Tirapo_," I muttered, waving my wand at the two fighting figures. Harry and Ron were flung apart. "Why didn't I think of that!" I heard Hermione mutter. Ron and Harry both turned towards me, approaching me with identical furious expressions on their faces. Lord, will I die at an early age?

"Look, I can explain," I said weakly, backing away.

"You'd better!" Seamus spat.

Ron with his bloodied nose stared me angrily. "Why did you do that?" he said thickly.

"I didn' t think you really liked her and I didn't want her to get hurt. So, I came up with a plan." I replied quietly, now feeling extremely stupid.

"A dumb plan…" Harry murmured, not looking me in the eye, but his eyebrows were knitted together in a frown.

"You said it was complicated," I accused.

Hermione stepped forward. "Why didn't you just tell Lavender that you're were concerned—" she shot a dirty look at Ron "—instead of getting you into such a mess?"

"I don't know…!" I moaned, feeling terrible. "I feel horrible. I don't think about what I do sometimes. I know it was wrong, but it's confirmed that I the rest of my melancholy years as an outcast locked away in my tower waiting to meet my doomed destiny. " Everyone sort of stared. I, however, wheeled around and walked right out of the common room.

Sigh. Here I am in the room of requirement. I wished for a comfortable place where I could spend the rest of my life. _Aragh!_ I feel like such a loser. I've got to do something so I can make it up to Lavender, Ron, Harry, Seamus…the list goes on and on.

Later

I returned to the common room to find that everyone had left for the Hogosmeade trip. Glad to just collapse in my bed, I retreated to the girls' dormitory to find Lavender there. "Hi…" she said when she saw me enter

"Hi…" I replied awkwardly, "how come you didn't go to Hogosmeade?"

"We always go together, don't we?" Lavender said simply.

So not true! There was many a time when Lavender's ditched me for a boy, but I nodded anyway.

"Sorry," I said hollowly, perching on my four poster bed.

Lavender's mouth was turned down. "Now I see it about Ron Weasly and feel extremely doltish."

"What I don't understand is why you just didn't tell me instead of going to so much trouble." Lavender continued with pursed lips.

"I thought you would get mad." I replied foolishly.

Lavender shrugged. "Let's just put it behind us, ok?"

I nodded in agreement and we hugged.

What a day, I'm seriously tired.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

Monday and a school day. Lavender is the only decent one here. Everyone else can't seem to stand the sight of me. On top of that, Monday's happen to be completely awful. Double potions with slimy Snape to greet us first thing in the morning—what a refreshing thought.

"Hey, Par, did you complete that Fargula & Sunbeam essay for Snape?" Lavender whispered urgently at breakfast that morning. Oddly, Harry and Ron weren't present and I wondered where they were.

"Sure, Lavender!" I answered chirpily, hoping that some of my chirpiness would rub of on the sullen expressions around me. Lavender rifled through my bag and began to scan my essay.

Seamus scowled. "I'm sure you had lots of spare time while contemplating your doom, Patil."

Dean Thomas laughed. "Lay off, Finnegan. It was kind of funny when you think about it." I mouthed thanks.

Lavender, as loyal as ever, stuck by me even though she should technically be the angriest.

"Now, I know you're such a jerk, Finnegan, I won't give you a second glance, much less—what is it—a _millionth_ chance." Lavender announced airily.

Yay, Lav, I cheered inwardly. Hermione Granger, who was currently poring over a thick volume of _'Slavery through the Middle Ages'_, said:

"Lavender, you can borrow my essay if you like."

Lavender, like everyone around her, was surprised.

"_You mean it?"_

Hermione smiled and brought out her essay. "You probably didn't have time, so just this once." Lavender expressed her gratitude by promising Hermione her own pair of Boutique heels.

"Hey, Hermione," I whispered suddenly, as Lavender busily copied bits of Hermione's essay.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Do you want help knitting for your house elves?" I asked hesitantly. Hermione looked stunned. I took this as an insult and immediately started blabbering about how I just liked to knit and my hands and things like that.

"No, Parvati, I'd love it if you want to join S.P.E.W!" Hermione cut me off excitedly. Oh, so that's what it was called.

"We can make more than hats you know, like jumpers and gloves and things like that!" Hermione jabbered eagerly in my ear and I couldn't help smiling.

Hermione, Lavender and I strolled together to the dank and dreary dungeons. Hermione, still prattling non-stop about S.P.E.W and Lavender hastily trying to duplicate Hermione's exposition while she walked. Much to our amazement, Snape was present when we walked in. A rare occurrence, since he usually prefers to make dramatic entrances which seem to boost his level of malignity.

"Late, ladies?" Snape grunted. The Slytherins, who had managed to get themselves early, chortled.

"Perhaps we are not late…sir, you are early," I suddenly spoke up, without meaning too. A lull fell over the few Gryffindors that were assembled in Snape's classroom.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Patil." Snape hissed, looking very sinister in Gothic black robes. "Take your seat!" he spat.

Lavender, Hermione and I scurried to our seats.

"What a fashion statement!" Lavender whispered to me.

I couldn't help giggling seeing Snape is his swishy Gothic black robes that made him look like a funeral conductor.

Unfortunately for me Snape heard it and swooped upon my desk. "I don't appreciate laughing in my classroom, Miss Patil." I shivered, as he departed. At least I had got any more points deducted. Looking around, while Snape warned the class about what consequences they would face if they got below an Acceptable on their essay, I spotted Harry and Ron.

"Hand in your essays now and begin working on the Draught of Dreams, the instructions are written on the board. But before that, I've decided to mix you up a little." The class groaned.

"SILENCE!" barked Snape.

"Miss Brown and Miss Parkinson up here." Lavender made a face, but gathered up her belongings and reluctantly made her way to the front. "Quickly!" snapped Snape.

"Mr Nott and Mr Weasly, right here." Snape's eyes gleamed at Ron's displeasure. He was having fun with this, wasn't he? Hopefully he wouldn't put me with a complete dolt.

"Mr Potter and…." Snape's inky black eyes rested upon me, "…Miss Patil."

_Noooo!_

I dragged my feet to where Harry sat, ignoring his unfriendly expression. Snape continued his vindictive pleasure by putting Hermione with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin that will make you suffer and Neville Longbottom with Gregory Goyle, Slytherin sloth.

I turned towards Harry, preparing to resolve our whole conflict. "Listen—" I began.

"To Snape—" said Harry, staring straight ahead. I frowned; this might be harder than first perceived.

When one falls, keep trying to climb up again and again. This time I have a smart solution. Oh, I was going to apologize to Ron and Harry all right, but not weepy, woe-eyed. Parvati will perform…center stage…in other words the common room. Signing off for now, but I'll write later tonight.

Yours,

**Parvati**


	2. Performances, Portkeys and Problems

Chapter Two:

Performances, Portkeys & Problems 

Dear Diary,

Nighttime and once again scribbling in here. You won't believe what happened, almost too embarrassed to relate but I'll put as plainly and as objectively as possible.

In Lavender's Boutique heels, which she insisted I wear, and Hermione's book bracelet(?), I traipsed to common room. Harry and Ron were involved in a game of Wizard's chess, so apparently they had made up. Phew! Anyway, I gathered my wits, took a deep breath and strode over to their table knowing that Hermione and Lavender were rooting for me.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Ron." I addressed them in a perfectly friendly manner. I received an undistinguishable mumble as my reply. That was my cue.

I fell elegantly on one knee. "I plead guilty your sirs. You are most kind to even gaze upon my filthy hand. I have disgraced mankind by looking out for my friend and trusting that I was clever enough to scheme things. I scarred your young lives—" I could sense Harry and Ron staring at me as if I had gone bonkers.

"Parvati—" I heard Ron whisper, sounding embarrassed. Good, keep going, I thought to myself, ignoring the prickly feeling on my neck.

"—I've scarred your lives with my clumsy mind, but I have suffered, my sirs—" I jumped up and raised my hands to the sky.

"_Parvati!_"I heard Harry urgently hiss.

Ha, Ha, I was victorious!

"—I beg you to find place in your big, red hearts to forgive me and—"

"Shut up, for god sakes!" Ron stated. I was seriously getting annoyed now. I was in the moment and here he was ruining my moment.

"You still won't—"

"No, look!" Harry was pointing behind me with a shocked, but sympathetic expression etched on his face.

"Wha—" I began to say as I turned around. I was sure they were kidding, until I saw a disapproving Professor McGonagall surveying me with an odd smile.

I screeched at the sight of her and accidentally tripped over my heels. I was propelled backward right into Harry's lap.

That's right. _How embarrassing can this get! _

I managed to get myself up as quickly as possible, still blushing beet red. Professor McGonagall stared at me amusedly. "Very humorous performance, Miss Patil, a little over the top, don't you think…?"

"Ahmmm…" I murmured, unable to come up with anything else.

"Well, any case, Miss Patil, Dumbledore wants to see you and your twin in his office right now."

My eyes widened. "Why?"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lip. "If I knew, wouldn't I tell you? Now, follow me." I meekly followed her out of the Gryffindor common room, purposefully not looking back. _They were probably laughing their asses of anyway,_ I thought bitterly as we approached two gruesome gargoyles. "Pepperlimes," Professor McGonagall said. The gargoyles sprang apart and revealed a spindly moving staircase.

"Go ahead, step on," urged the Professor. I tentatively placed my foot on of the steps.

Within a few seconds I was transported to Professor Dumbledore's office. I knocked on the oak door. "Come in, Miss Patil," I heard a clear voice resonate from inside. I turned the polished sliver handle and I entered a rather cluttered office. Pictures of the previous Headmasters were hung on the paneled walls. There were several curious objects lying about, such as a white basin, a muggle snow globe, and a beautiful fiery bird, which I immediately recognized as a phoenix. Padma was already seated on of the plush armchairs, looking decidedly worried. Dumbledore looked the same as he always did, with his flowing white beard, and wise, twinkling eyes. I had never come in close contact with Dumbledore before and was feeling quite nervous.

As I sat beside Padma, Dumbledore clasped his hands together and looked upon us. "Ah, I have some news for you Padma and Parvati." I leaned forward expectantly. Dumbledore's weren't twinkling anymore.

"Your mother wants to go home first thing tomorrow morning—"

"Why?" I sputtered.

Padma nudged me; clearly telling me shut up, not to be rude and interrupt the headmaster.

Dumbledore now looked rather uncomfortable. "Your father has returned."

Padma and I exchanged shocked glances.

"The stupid git."

Whoops! Did I say that out loud? Padma looked scandalized. Dumbledore's lips were twitching.

"Sorry, Professor," I said hurriedly, "you'll mind my language—_no_—I mean I mind your language. No, _I'll_ mind _my_ language."

Padma flashed her eyes at me while I stumbled upon my own words and made a fool myself for the second time that evening.

"In an case, Parvati and Padma, both of you will have to come to my office at five—"

"_A.M.?_" I questioned incredulously.

Dumbledore nodded. "Your mother wishes you to get there early and not miss a whole lot of school."

Poor Mum, I thought sadly. Padma was hunched over and trembling slightly. She always felt guilty for coming to Hogwarts instead of staying at home and helping Mum.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. It was time for us to leave and wallow in our misery in our dormitories.

Once Dumbledore was out of earshot, Paddy broke down completely and she is never one to cry! "I hate him—how could he leave us—_sob_—I wish I never came to Hogwarts—_sob_—I can't go there, tomorrow, Par—_sob_—it's just too hard—_sob_." I patted her comfortingly and pulled her close. Dad leaving us affected Paddy more than me because she was much closer to him. "It's okay, Paddy," I consoled, "we'll face it together, that's what matters."

And as extremely cheesy as that sounds, it seemed to calm Padma down.

"Are you ok?" I queried.

Padma nodded, we said goodnight and departed for our common rooms.

I didn't feel like heading back to the tower after the Harry/Ron fiasco, but a girl's gotta have her beauty sleep. Sighing in resignation, I muttered the password (Hocus Pocustue) and blindly walked in.

I was met with applause and whistling and cheering and whooping. I blinked open eyes to this unreal sound and took a good look around me. Harry was clapping, smiling at me. Lavender was whooping, screaming my name at the top of her lungs. Hermione was cheering, grinning brightly. When she saw me look her way, she shot me a thumbs-up sign. I smiled uncertainly. What the hell was going on?

Ron whistling and clapping and Dean, Seamus and Neville all seemed to be chanting my name.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed. The room erupted with laughter.

_This was scary!_ People were actually laughing _with_ me than _at_ me.

"We forgive you," cried Harry and the cheering, whooping, clapping and whistling subsided.

I blushed.

Ron shrugged. "The apology was just too good to decline." A few people chuckled.

I felt rather shy, but all this felt rather good.

"Did you hear!" shouted Lavender in my ear. "They forgave you!"

I cringed. "I heard. Thanks, you guys are the best."

"What happened to all the formal, fancy talk?" asked Harry jokingly.

"That died away with my disguise."

After that I kind of stayed in common room for awhile, even though bed was desperately calling my name. Harry and Ron nicked food from the kitchens and everything. The 6th year Gryffindors enjoyed a grand feast, entertainment courtesy of Lavender and Seamus! If I had been in a more awake mood I would've asked her about it. Finally at midnight we all clambered up to bed, _so_ looking forward to tomorrow.

At least _I'm_ not.

I didn't tell Lavender about my father as yet because she seemed to be having fun with Seamus…. Anyway, I slept for a while, then awoke from a nightmare about greasy hair. Then I decided to write in here and tell you everything that occurred today. Here I am, still writing. I'm feeling sleepy once more and I have to get up at dawn, you know.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

This morning was an absolute disaster and the sad bit is, I'm not even exaggerating. I got up quarter to five, so sleepy; I tripped over my broom. The clatter of my recently polished broomstick against the floor woke up a startled Hermione. No need to worry about Lavender, she slept like a log. "B-P-Parvati…why...are…you…not…sleeping….?" Hermione mumbled intelligently.

"Hermione, I have to see my bloody dad, who walked out on my mum, Padma and me ten years ago," I explained patiently.

This shook Hermione up a little bit. "_What?_ Is that why you were at Dumbledore's office? I completely forgot to ask—"

"Don't fret," I said solemnly, "I'm strong gal, I'll punch him if I have too." Hermione wore a frightened expression on her face.

"Is he… violent?" she inquired, almost apologetically.

I forced a laugh. "Don't _fret_, honestly. He's muggle…I have the wand."

Hermione let breath of relief. "That's good then. Best of luck, by the way."

Curious—didn't think Hermione Granger would care much if my dad bloodied me up.

I arrived in Dumbledore's office ten minutes later. As usual, Padma was already present. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows when he saw me enter. "Right on time, Miss Patil," he commended me.

I forced my lips apart, stretching them slightly, so it would appear as though I were smiling.

Today just wasn't much of a genuine smiling day.

As though, reading my mind, Dumbledore proceeded to reach into his robes and pull out an old, tatty book. "Our portkey," he announced.

Padma scrunched up her face; she happened to hate the topsy-turvy sensation of the portkeys.

Professor Dumbledore placed the book on his desk. "You're welcome to leave in your time, just don't make too long as I have a meeting with the goblins of Dooblenook in 20 minutes."

Padma and I exchanged a glance. Taking a deep breath, I thrust my hand in front of me. Shutting my eyes I called, "1..2…3…" As soon as I touched the book, a tingling sensation shot through me. I felt I was spinning out of control, with the wind rushing in my ears. I couldn't hear myself think. Then, all of a sudden, I landed with a loud thud on a familiar floor.

The next moment, I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Mum. She looked tired, but apart from that was the same as always. Her jet-black hair fell till her shoulders and her almond-shaped eyes seemed worried. She helped me up to my feet and pulled me close. "Hi, Mum," I whispered, trying to sound normal. Padma was overcome with emotion. "Mummy," she squealed and wrapped mum in bear hug.

I felt sad watching them, knowing that Padma would always be the favored one. My mum had continually denied that, but you just _know_. I cleared my throat and they released each other. "Why do you want us to meet him, Mum?" I asked bluntly. Mum's eyes were downcast. "He wanted to meet you…" she murmured.

"What do you mean?" inquired Padma.

"Ask him yourself."

Padma and I froze, unable to believe Mum. "_You let him stay the night?"_

"I had to he was—" Mum pleaded.

"_What_?" I demanded angrily. Mum has no backbone, she won't say no to anyone. I, on the other hand….

"Where is he?" Padma cried painfully. I winced, poor Paddy was falling apart.

"Right here," said gruff voice. I turned to see a bulky figure framing the doorway.

"_Dad," _I hissed.

"_Dad,"_ Padma breathed.

Mum was crying into her hands.

Padma was struggling not go and hug him, I could tell. I gripped her shoulder tightly. No way would I let him hurt my sister.

"Relax, Parvati," the person who called himself my dad said calmly, walking into view. He had changed on the outside at least. He used have a beard and glasses and hairy arms that Padma and I used be able to swing on. Now the glasses were gone, the beard was shaved and those hairy arms were hidden under a stained sweater.

I gritted my teeth. I would tell him to get out all right, but not before I got a few of my questions answered.

"_Why did you leave? Why do you care? Why are you back?"_ I shot at him furiously. Dad sighed.

"How can I answer those, beta—" he started, but I interrupted.

"_Answer them!_" I shrieked. Padma wriggled out of my grasp and went to console mum, whose tears were overflowing and creating a river down her shirt.

"Alright," he muttered, glancing away, "I left because I couldn't handle being a father. I could never change diapers, or cook, or sing you lullabies, or—"

Gimme a break, I thought. Such sap can only be seen on muggle movies.

"Why did you come back?" Padma prompted, her eyes wide and bleary. I sighed with relief, thanking god she didn't believe his crap.

"I think I'm ready to be your father again. I'll do anything for my babies—"

Lord, he was suffocating me. I couldn't take this much longer. "Oh, shut up will you…_dad_!We've been doing fine without you."

Dad gritted his teeth. "Parvati, you were always a stubborn child."

" Mum is the best mother in the world and that's all we need. So take your bloody face, you… bastard, somewhere else and—" I hollered deafly, but before I knew it, my dad was cussing and cursing and me whacking me with some sort of a muggle weapon.

"STOP! You bloody bastard! Don't you ever touch any of my daughters again. Get out!" It was Mum, fighting Dad off me.

I was on the floor, but I knew what I heard. "_Bandicio_!" my mum bellowed, I saw her brandishing her wand. A blue glow erupted from her wand and dad vanished out of sight…this time for good.

A petrified Padma lifted me up from the ground. Mum took me into my arms and sobbed on my shoulder.

"Oh…Parvati…what would I do without you?" she sniffed.

"You were so brave, Mum. You finally used your wand!" I replied, really proud of my mother.

Mum shot me a feeble smile. "I had been keeping it there…just in case…you know."

"Where is dad?" Padma asked softly.

"Who knows…who cares…!" answered mum and I happened to agree.

What an awful experience that was. I'm rather shaken by it. After that Mum, Paddy and I talked for a long time, had an Indian feast, complete with all my favorite foods. Unfortunately, it was noon and Paddy and I had to head back to Hogwarts.

"Bye, mum,' I said emotionally, and buried my head on her shoulder. Mum patted me comfortingly. "It'll be alright, darling," she whispered. I nodded and wiped away my tears. While, Padma and mum said their good-byes, I couldn't help wondering if what I done was right. He was my father…after all…

I can't believe I'm saying this. _He was a jerk! _

Anyway, we took the portkey back and landed smack-dab middle of Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly, Harry Potter was there. Actually that's not much of a surprise. Harry is always going to Dumbledore for some reason or the other. Dumbledore greeted us warmly. "Just in time for lunch."

Padma and I groaned patting our stomachs.

Dumbledore smiled. "Perhaps not. Did everything go well?"

We nodded and directed ourselves out of the office. Padma was exhausted, so she went straight back to her dormitory, but I decided to wait for Harry. Don't ask me why.

10 minutes later, the two gargoyles sprang apart and Harry emerged. He appeared to have a thoughtful look on his face. "Hello," I greeted. Harry jumped, startled. "Oh…hi, Parvati," he said. "Hermione told me that you had some family business—is anything wrong?" I stared into his bright green eyes. Was he actually concerned?

Harry waved his hands in front of my face. "Earth to Parvati…earth Parvati!" he exclaimed.

"Oh…I'm fine," I said nonchalantly, but Harry seemed to sense something was wrong.

I sighed. "You don't really want a mopey, weepy girl on your back, do you?"

Harry was wary. "Not especially," he commented dryly.

Of course, Cho Chang and he had this thing…and they could still be having a thing if she wasn't such a human hosepipe!

"Well, I was called to Dumbledore's office last night—" I proceeded to tell him the entire story, top to bottom.

Harry was utterly shocked and angry. "The bastard!" he muttered.

I flinched. "Sorry," Harry apologized, seeing my face.

"Quite alright, called him that myself." I reassured him, contemplating on the strangeness of our conversation. I took a deep breath, feeling a little vulnerable to more tears at this point. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and was astonished to see it was Harry Potter's.

"I'm really sorry, but the guy doesn't deserve you…" I caught my breath.

It might've been a magical moment if Harry hadn't added hastily, "or Padma and your mum."

"Right, thanks," I forced a smile. "So, when does Quidditch start? I'm chaser, aren't I?"

"Well, Katie said every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday from 4.p.m. to 6.pm."

"Is Katie crazy?" I howled, glad that conversation was on normal terms again. Harry laughed and we made our way to the Great Hall.

Lavender was beside herself. "How could you did this to me, Parvati!" she moaned, burying her head in her arms. Sometimes I wondered who the drama queen was. "I was so utterly bored in Potions—"

"We don't even sit together, Lav. You sit with Pansy Parkinson—"

"Oh, don't remind me!" Lavender shuddered and I laughed.

"The point is I missed you and now you're going to explain why you weren't here."

I rolled my eyes, now she asks… after all that drama. So, I told the story for a second time that day. Lavender was stunned. "Poor you," she said sympathetically, hugging me. "But you were brave, Par. No wonder you're in Gryffindor."

"I was more angry, I think, than brave" I replied.

Lavender shook her head. "That was courage more than anything else…."

Even though a little on the ditzy side, Lav was a good friend, I thought.

"Anyway, don't dwell on it, Parrie—"

I made a face at her new nickname for me.

"_Parrie?" _

Lavender shrugged. "I have an idea!" she said perkily.

"Shoot," I responded flopping lazily on my bed. Lavender sat cross-legged on the floor with her hands on her knees. "You look like you're doing Yoga," I told her jokingly. Lav stuck out her tongue.

"You know how you wanted to do something, well…geeky?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her. Lavender ignored it.

"Well, I have combined geeky with useful and come up with… "The Hogwarts Handbook to the Hottest At hand Guys"." Lavender declared proudly.

I was trying with utmost difficulty not to roll my eyes, but I decided to humor Lav just for the fun of it.

"What a cool idea!" I cried.

"You really think so?" said Lav, beaming at me.

"You're so—" I was going to say gullible, but Lavender cut me off excitedly.

"Brilliant, I know. It'll be useful to all the girls in the school. You can maybe list the guys without girlfriends and pick few really exceptional ones and date them and pick up their quirks. How they flirt, kiss, compliment, give gifts…write all that in the book!" Lavender continued zealously.

Now, she put it that way, I wouldn't mind owning a book like that. I would mind, however, writing a book like that.

"Then after I date them, I just dump them?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Lavender said it as if it were obvious.

"Look, after you make it into a book, you could sell it to people. I'm sure it would fetch 5 galleons…."

Lavender was just too much. "What if the guys don't like me?" I said exasperatedly.

"Everyone likes you, Par. You're pretty, you're nice, you're generous, you have a sense of humor, sarcastic, but nevertheless, a sense of humor_. (I scowled at that.)_ Most boys would die to have a date with you," _(Seriously? I thought to myself.)_ Lavender said almost enviously. "As for me, only Seamus Finnegan will have sense to like me."

I felt like shaking Lav. "If only you had the sense to like him!" I cried impatiently. Lavender frowned.

"Look, I saw how he was looking at you and you were looking at him." Lavender blushed beet red. "In my opinion he is a surly git most times, but if he likes you, he must have some good in him!"

Lavender shot me a shy smile. "Really? Then I challenge you to date him and find out all his quirks and if all is good…I'll give him a chance."

I sighed. "Enough with book already, Lav, but if you can't see what a perfect guy he is for you, I will do that." Lavender grinned in a very smug, satisfied way, which is a most unbecoming look for her.

Lord, Seamus hates me. How am I going to pull this one off?

I decided today would a good day to start knitting with Hermione. So I joined her in the common room with my wand at hand. "Hi, Hermione!" I greeted her cheerfully. Hermione grinned enthusiastically. "Parvati! Great!" Then she grew anxious. "How was is it?"

I told her and her reaction was almost similar to Lavender's! Speaking of Lavender….

I began telling Hermione about Lav's latest, "The Hogwarts Handbook to the Hottest At hand Guys"" as we knitted socks for the house elves.

Hermione simply grinned. "Don't worry, Lavender already told me. I think it would be very useful book actually,"

"So, you can look up a certain Weasly?" I kidded.

Hermione frowned. "I do not like Ronald! He is annoying, immature and—"

"Completely clueless—" I put in.

Hermione began nodding then blushed and looked down at her woolly socks.

"…About certain things, yes…" she muttered meaningfully.

"Don't worry, I'll check him out for you," I ventured bravely, since everyone seemed to think I was so courageous.

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry about his quirks…I know all of them already," she said agonizingly. Poor Hermione—oblivious guys are most irksome.

"I'll do the book, but just for the three of us and Padma, of course," I said finally.

Hermione looked a little startled, clearly her mind hadn't been on "The Hogwarts Handbook to the Hottest At hand Guys".

"Sure," she said smiling, comprehending at last.

We knitted by the fireside, Hermione explaining to me the history of house-elves and their slavery, but I tuned for most of it. I just liked to knit, honestly.

"Parvati, what a beautiful hat and socks and gloves and…!" Hermione exclaimed, when we were done. I sighed. Knitting had been fun, after Hermione had her say about house-elves we talked some more and I told her my problem with Seamus. She thinks secret-admirer notes would be the way to go with him.

While all this was happening I designed an entire fashionable wardrobe for the fashion conscious house-elf. Hermione did about 10 pairs of socks and gloves. I'm sorry, Hermione might be smart, but knitting really isn't her thing. Harry and Ron had been unusually quiet, finishing their homework all this while. Hermione called them over. "Harry! Ron! Come look!" They reluctantly dragged themselves over to look at our creations.

"Much better, Parvati! The elves will be able to tell a sock from a hat from now on," Ron said heartily. Hermione swatted him playfully and winked at me.

"Ouch!" said Ron.

I, however, was concentrating on her Harry. He would most definitely have to be in the "The Hogwarts Handbook to the Hottest At hand Guys"!

Except I would never be able to date him. Ever.

"Great…you'll have to knit me a sweater," Harry commented. I was a little struck by his confidence. I mean, we had barely been on speaking term's util a few days ago and already he was hinting for a Christmas gift.

"I think you'd prefer those sweaters Ron's mother always knits for you," I commented coolly. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat lunch and I didn't see you for dinner…"

"Knitting," I answered tiredly, looking over Hermione and Ron who were arguing about something or the other. "But I'm very hungry." At that precise moment, my stomach groaned and I reddened.

"Evidence is not necessary," Harry said, grinning. "But I can nick some food from the kitchens if you want."

"That would be good, Harry," said Hermione loudly. I nodded, flushing slightly.

"That would be good," I repeated, my mind suddenly spinning. Why did I feel so…_weird_ in front of Harry? It was like I was myself for a moment and then I became self-conscious again and turned into a mere image of someone else. I blinked, swaying in the spot. "Are you alright?" asked Hermione concernedly.

I yawned. "Just tired. I think I'll skip dinner, on second thought." I exited quickly, before anyone could stop me.

I got changed in a haphazard fashion and collapsed on my bed.

I dreamt of portkeys and house elves with emerald green eyes.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

As I write, listening to the Witches Wireless Network, I have problems on my hands. I have too much work! Not only are the teachers piling more and more works on us, but also I have Quidditch practice and DA meetings to attend. Sigh. I also have to flirt with Seamus, which won't be very pleasant, I am very sure. Ugh—stupid radio.

_C-a-n-t concentrate! _

They keep on going on about some humdrum Broomstick Brothers concert contest. Anyway…it's 8.00 a.m., gotta go. And so, I start a typical Wednesday morning in Hogwarts. First stop, the Great Hall for breakfast. I strolled down the aisle, having taken care to make my skirt extra short (vile, I know) and wand curled my lustrous eyelashes. "Hi, Seamus," I said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Hi, Parvati!" Seamus called back, batting his lashes and puckering up. Dean Thomas and he began to laugh.

I scowled. On second thought, Seamus Finnegan….

Behind his back I levitated a secret admirer note and accidentally plunked it right into his Pumpkin juice. Damn! I was never good at pronouncing Wingardium Leviosa! Seamus innocently took a swig of his pumpkin juice. Oh no! I gestured frantically at Hermione who was having a very frustrating conversation with a first year troublemaker. Dean had vacated his seat, so I immediately took advantage.

Seamus began choking, turning blue around the gills.

"Seamus, are you ok?" Lavender asked, concerned, turning away from the essay she was copying off me.

"Yeah, drink some water," said Neville from across the table.

I panicked, then for some reason remembered the muggle move Padma had taught me for jokes from watching her favorite muggle show. _The Hem leg or something!_ "Seamus!" I gasped. I performed the move (which I rather not describe) and Seamus puffed up a sodden white piece of paper. Everyone was covering up the mouths, which seemed to be issuing sounds of relief mingled with laughter. "Patil has gone bonkers!" cried Ron.

"What's new?" queried Harry.

"I resent that." I replied.

"What were you doing?" exclaimed Lavender, her eyes wide.

I reddened, feeling flustered, then…

"For your information, I just saved Seamus's life!" I said, more confidently then I felt.

"What? The mudblood way?" drawled Draco Malfoy maliciously from the Slytherin table. "Shut up!" I spluttered. Seamus was massaging his throat. "Hey, thanks, Parvati, whatever you did," he said humbly.

I felt quite guilty as we headed for Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Great start," Lavender commended me sardonically.

"Shut up," I mumbled. _Scary_, Lavender had picked my way of speech.

I we walked across the lush green grass under the mild October sun in silence. _Ugh._ Care of magical creatures! I hope Professor Hagrid doesn't show us something frightening or forbidden as he usually does. "Welcome sixth years!" beefy and rather large, Hagrid beamed upon us.

The Slytherins chattered on, showing no respect. "Olgi!" Hagrid exclaimed happily, pointing at tiny colorless creatures in his frying pan.

"Euww…are we going to eat them?" cried Lavender, disgusted stared at the Olgi with interest. They seemed quite harmless.

"Pet em'. C'mon now. Nothin' to be afraid of." The rest of the class gazed at the sickly, pale creatures doubtfully. I reached forward and so did Harry, Ron and Hermione. They're great friends with Hagrid or something, so they're loyal to him no matter what. "Stick out your finger…."I pointed my index finger and one of the Olgi clambered upon to it. The four us began to laugh instantaneously. The Olgi tickled us a cool, relieving way and I forgot all my problems.

Encouraged by our tittering, the rest of the Gryffindors began to feel the calming effect of the Olgi. "Happy creatures…. Come from northern Bulgaria—(Hermione's hand began to wave frantically) better in than any Peace draught or cheering charm, in my opinion," said Hagrid. I happened to agree. This wasn't a bad class after all. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Seamus!" I exclaimed. The rest of the class was giggling a few feet away, so we were alone. This was my chance.

"Thanks for…you know," he remarked, scrutinizing his feet with great interest.

"Of course, no problem," I replied. There was an awkward silence when both of us fidgeted. In mind I was desperately trying to find a good icebreaker. "Do you like the Broomstick Brothers?" I asked on an impulsive thought, remembering the stupid radio commercial from that morning.

"Yeah!" cried Seamus enthusiastically and I vaguely wondered what the hell I was doing.

"Well, I have two concert tickets at Hogosmeade for Friday. Want to come?" Now, I was really afraid. My mouth has a mind of its own, I think. It wasn't listening to a thing my brain was telling it to do. Seamus looked eager and began nodding, but then grew suddenly suspicious. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because no else likes the Broomstick Brothers."

Not me anyway.

Seamus relaxed. "Is this like a date?" he continued doubtfully.

Agonizingly I tilted my head, so it seemed like I was nodding. Seamus was stunned. "B-b-but- I thought you hated me…." He stammered. This was turning out be one of those long-winding conversations that I detested.

"No, I don't hate you. I just want to find out more about you that is partly why I asked you and I have a free ticket…." I said quietly. Even my own good lying tactics freak me out sometimes, but it was sort of true. I was Lavender's spy…on a mission. Seamus was thoughtful. "O-ok then," he consented reluctantly. I had feeling; he liked the Broomstick Brothers very much indeed.

Yours,

**Parvati **


	3. Seers, Spectacles and Seamus Finnegan

Chapter 3 Seers, Spectacles &Seamus Finnegan 

Author's Note: I just thought in the book I should record my own stories of my dates with these guys. Don't worry, I'll be thorough. Have mercy on me, though—never have written a book before!

Seemingly sultry and mischievous, Seamus Finnegan tops most Hogwarts girls' dream lists. I had the great fortune to land a date with him, thanks to his passion for the Broomstick Brothers and my hatred for radio contests. Anyway, before you meet Seamus, you'll have to meet me. I'm am Parvati Patil and I shall be your host through the duration of this book. My mouth speaks before thinking and I land myself in rather large messes that way.

Like this date with Seamus. This morning I had been willingly listening to the Witches' Wireless Network, like any good witch, until they kept droning on about some stupid Broomstick Brothers' concert. I had shut it off this morning, but sub-consciously I must have been thinking about it.

At breakfast in the Great Hall, I unknowingly saved Seamus's life performing a muggle maneuver. Half-hour later I had asked him to the Broomstick Brothers concert on Friday…as a date! Two problems, I didn't have any tickets and I was supposed to be at Quidditch practice on Friday.

The good thing is I happen to have a twin.

"Padma!" I gasped at lunch that day. Padma was busily spooning herself some custard at her Ravenclaw table. I tugged on her robes. "I need your help," I whispered urgently.

Padma's eyebrows shot up and she grinned gleefully.

"When haven't you needed my aid?" she questioned.

I dragged her away from her nosy friends. "Listen, are you free on Friday?"

Padma nodded. "Sadly…yes."

"Please, please play Quidditch for Gryffindor!" I begged.

Padma was confused. "Can't you?"

"No!" I whined and proceeded to tell her the entire story.

Padma shook her head amusedly. "I don't know how you managed to get yourself into these messes!"

I was getting impatient. "Will you play Quidditch, then?"

"Play Quidditch?" queried Padma incredulously. "No way! It's dangerous and it's risky—all those bludgers flying about."

"You're good it, Paddy and you look like me! All you have to do is play for an hour or so. It's either that or spending quality time with Seamus Finnegan during a Broomstick Brothers concert."

Padma grimaced. "I'll take Quidditch," she said reluctantly.

I sighed; I knew what was coming.

"What do I get in return?" asked Padma, her face brightening.

"Love," I muttered irritably.

Padma crossed her arms and frowned. "It's the golden rule, Par…."

"I know…I know!" I replied.

Padma paused to think. "I want you to research Terry Boot," she said finally, blushing a little.

I sighed with relief.

"For the book?"

Padma nodded, looking over at Terry and then drifted back to her lunch.

1 problem solved, I thought to myself.

So, with Padma covering for me at Quidditch, I needed Lavender's help for making sure I won the contest.

"Lav," I panted catching up a bobbing pale blond head in the sea of brunette.

Lavender turned, her violet eyes wide. "I can't believe you did it!" she breathed.

Let's skip the small talk, here, I thought inwardly.

"Come with me," I whispered and pulled her to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione Granger was seated, reading a heavy volume of Advanced Arithmancy when we arrived. I told her and Lavender the fix I was in.

"So _I have_ to win the contest!" I completed urgently. Hermione and Lavender wore identical amused expressions.

"Am I _comical?_!" I questioned forcefully.

They both shook their heads, giggling silently.

I stared at Lavender. "Please? Just give it a try."

Lavender began to look worried. "I don't know," she said doubtfully. You see, Lavender has a gift too see into the future. It's remarkable, but Lavender thinks it's a curse.

Lavender took a deep breath. "All right. Turn on the radio…."

We listened to some 'Weird Sisters', 'Cadaverous', 'Loud Orb' and 'Hanky panky Karma' music for awhile and the WWN started about the concert again.

"_This is your chance, fellow witches, wizards and other viewers to win 2 tickets to our very own Broomstick Brothers, a band that has made it from rags to riches, concert! Exxciiting! "_ boomed the enthusiastic witch on the radio. I turned the radio up a notch and cracked my knuckles in anticipation. _"All you have to do is guess a number from 1-100 within the next 10 minutes, the person closest to the actual number shall win the prize. So, call in. No wands involved, of course. The Wireless Wizarding Technology department shall find out if you do. Let the calls start pouring in. Our fireplace access code is Florae Pisciana Ah, I see, we have caller…."_

Hermione was excited. "You get pop your head in their fireplace, that's what they meant by calls, I presume."

Lavender was doing her yoga position, her eyes shut. When she opened them, she looked nervous. "I tried, but all I can come with is 47."

"Ok!" I cried enthusiastically. "Let's call!"

We ran down the common room, panting, feverishly glancing about to see if there were any onlookers. Good, just a couple of first year girls giggling childishly. I waved my wand at the fireplace and murmured the words, "_Florae Pisciana!"_

All of a sudden, my head was blissfully cool, even though it was resting among flames. A friendly witch in yellow robes greeted me. "Hello. Do you have a number, miss?"

"47…?" I said, hesitant on purpose. My heart was beating faster each moment.

The witch stared for a moment and then erupted into a cheer. "I think we have a winner, Maggie!" she cried. My heart relaxed. On the other side of the fire and Lavender and Hermione had gone wild, whirling around, screaming. The witch pulled two gold and blue slips of paper from her robes. "Congratulations! Here are your tickets, miss. A carriage will arrive to pick you and your companion tonight at quarter to seven." The friendly witch handed me the tickets and told me to watch out for a great surprise. I nodded and removed my head from the chilly flames. Then I started screeching and hugged Lavender and Hermione.

"Lav! You did it!" I squealed happily. Hermione suddenly smirked. 'Too bad you have to spend your night with Seamus…."

Oh, don't remind me, I thought.

"Maybe it won't be so bad…." I ventured bravely. Lavender frowned.

"Just kiss him once if you absolutely have too. Don't do anything to make him fall madly and desperately in love with you." Lavender requested worriedly.

"Don't worry, he has eyes only for you and very bad taste in music." I consoled her. Hermione went back to her book, smiling.

The days passed and soon it was time I had to get prepared for my big date.

Lavender followed me dutifully and I began yanking dresses out of everyone's closet. Mostly Lavender's.

"You see if Seamus likes you…I should wear one of your dress," I explained matter-of-factly. Lavender seemed to buy that.

I decided on a plain, but sultry yellow silk dress. It went perfectly with my suede boots. Actually Padma found them at a muggle flea market, but I made them more fashionable. The have tiny dull yellow bows where shoelaces were. They reached up till my knee and looked very country chic. Perfect for Seamus. I borrowed Paddy's dangly, but beautiful horse shoe earrings.

Then, the muggle way because I just can't work with the wand for makeup; I applied a neutral blush that complimented my skin. I added a touch of mascara and brown eye shadow. Lavender suggested the gorgeous beaded Native Indian handbag, which I absolutely love! And sensibly Hermione added that I might require something to keep me warm, while the Broomstick Brothers are blasting out their demented lyrics. I decided on my suede and satin poncho.

"You look great," Hermione complimented. Padma nodded, smiling.

"Perfect-o. Now, I got some serious flying to do." she winked and exited in my Quidditch robes and Nimbus tucked under her arm.

Lavender bobbed her blonde head vigorously. I looked myself down in the mirror (who's comment been: go get 'em girl)

Not bad, I thought to myself. Seamus will have to go for this.

"He'd be crazy not to like you," Lavender said suddenly, reading my mind.

I scrutinized her, raising my eyebrow. "Don't do that, please." I said politely, even though Lavender had invaded my privacy.

Lavender shrugged, smiling. "Go get em', girl."

Slightly wobbly in those killer boots, I careened half-way down to the common room. Seamus was looking _very _distinguished in a baggy red t-shirt and jeans. I frowned. "Seamus!" I called from the middle of the stairs. Maybe the git would have the decency to help me down. He was already ranking very low in the date apparel category. Seamus turned and gaped at me teetering on the stairs. He smiled slightly. "H-hey, you look dressed up, Parvati."

Then he went right back to talking to Dean Thomas. It was my turn to gape. Honestly, the git didn't deserve Lav!

I traipsed down, seething. I tapped him lightly. Seamus looked impatiently at me.

"What?" he asked.

I crossed my arms. "Here is your ticket," I said tightly.

Seamus nodded. "Thank you," he said, trying to wiggle the ticket out of me. Dean was gazing at us, his eyes bulging. I released my grip and Seamus knocked slightly backwards, but the ticket in hand.

"Alright," I said primly, "our carriage is leaving in 15 minutes."

Seamus nodded, his mouth hanging. Then ignoring him, I turned to Dean. "We're going to a concert in Hogosmeade. Dumbledore gave us permission since it was a WWN concert winning thing…." Dean was rather surprised, but he nodded. "You look…ah…good," he said politely.

I was ecstatic. Ha, Seamus!

"Thank you, Dean," I said loudly.

"I never said you didn't," said Seamus.

It was 6:45. "Come on," I commanded and pulled Seamus to the grand entrance doors.

Dear Diary,

The Date as Quick and Painless as I can make it:

Here is the record of the date…. Please don't laugh.

At approximately 6.50 p.m., Seamus, (reluctantly hanging onto my arm) and I strolled towards our grand blue and gold carriage. I went into a transport of delight examining every nook and cranny. Even Seamus seemed to fancy the plush leather seats. Promptly the horseless carriage took off and we whirled about. I tried clinging onto Seamus, spitefully, just to see how he would react. Surprisingly, he let me. Hmm…he would do okay in the sensitive category, I suppose.

We arrived at a large hall at the outskirts of Hogosmeade. Seamus was considerably excited. "Sorry about everything back at Hogwarts," he said sincerely?

"You really do look nice," he added hastily, when I said nothing.

"I accept your apology," I replied, feeling slightly cheered up.

Maybe this won't be bad at all.

Seamus helped me out of the carriage and I dreamed of his section in the handbook. We were met with a loud cheer as we walked down the empty aisle. I gripped Seamus, now truly frightened.

"What's going on?" he asked panicked, running a hand through his floppy sandy blond hair.

I gazed up at the stage. The three Broomstick Brothers wizards were assembled on stage, their shiny guitars in their position. "Welcome, P-Pair-vitty…? Patil and guest. Come up here," Said the lead Broomstick.

I frowned, more bewildered than ever. The other people at the concert started hollering out Pair-vitty. I froze and realization hit me. "This was the surprise."

Seamus looked murderous. "You didn't tell me—"

I gulped, but made my way to the stage. Seamus didn't follow at first, but the lead Broomstick told him to join me. At least I wouldn't have to do this alone.

"Hi," I forced a smile. All three guys sported matted hair and crooked hats. They also wore baggy red shirts and black pants with navy blue cloaks on top. They were quite cute in a messy kind of way.

Seamus walked up, grinning at the Broomsticks idiotically. "Hi, guys," he squeaked.

The Broomsticks smiled back. "All right, we just want you to act out our song, ok? Real simple actions. Think you can do that? Shattered Dreams, you know that one?"

I nodded mutely. "Sure," I managed. I hated it, but wasn't that…. I couldn't think. Everyone was screaming as the Broomsticks began strumming.

**Shattered Dreams**

**By: Broomsticks**

_Goodnight, Goodnight,_

_You can tuck yourself in,_

_And Sleep like you can't wake up._

_Dreams of the long gone…_

_Shadows of the past…_

_Tears in you eyes…_

_Wizard on your mind._

(Seamus and I had to do something)

I pretended to sleep and so did Seamus. How creative, I know. The Broomsticks droned on….

_Shattered Dreams_

_Of the boy you loved,_

_He says you're just_

_Friends…_

_Ooh Ho (4)_

(Seamus put my arm around me and I pushed him away.)

_Thinking of the days you spent_

_Snogging by the lakeside,_

(I blew Seamus a kiss.)

"That's not snogging!" someone from the audience bellowed.

(How humiliating. Even worse, Seamus tried to kiss me. Not even romantically. He felt like a leech. Belch. I pushed him away forcefully. Thankfully it matched the song.)

_That boy,_

_That boy,_

_Those eyes, Those eyes,_

_Must push him away,_

_Before he comes crawlin' back,_

_After shatterin' dreams_

_That boy, That boy_

_Those dreams_

_Of a happy, happy_

_Life,_

_Tears in your eyes,_

_Shadows of the past,_

_Wizard on you mind,_

I posed a thinking move)

_Peel off your pretty dress_

_Kick off your high heel shoes,_

_And go to him…._

_And go to him…_

_And go to him…_

(Extremely embarrassing experience. Why had I worn a dress? Just for the sake of being a sport, I pretended to peel off my dress. Then I pulled Seamus off the stage.)

"Wow, Parvati," exclaimed Seamus, backstage. I was still disgusted with the snogging bit, so I ignored him. There was a loud applause from the audience. I peered out from behind the curtains and saw that they were standing_. Pur_-lease…it was _nothing_. But then again, I couldn't help being flattered.

Slightly red in the cheeks, Seamus and I joined the audience and tried to enjoy the rest of the Broomstick Brother's concert. After hearing their view on _Cheesecake, Witty Witch_, and obviously broomsticks, I had enough. In the middle of _Fallen Forecast_, I tugged at Seamus's t-shirt and pointed toward the door. Reluctantly, Seamus shuffled after me.

I took a deep breath. As messed up as the date was, I had to tell Seamus sort of the truth. It was too suffocating to lie and be stuck dab middle in the most boring, screechy concert you've ever been too, at the same time.

"Look, Seamus, I've got to tell you something," I ventured bravely. Seamus gazed at me, his brow furrowed.

"This is not a real date…. Lavender told me to go out with you, to find what kind of person you were before she asked you out. Don't be angry…." I broke down. _I'm such a great actress._

Seamus was even more befuddled than ever. "Lavender likes me?" he asked dazedly.

I nodded vigorously. Seamus shot me a dazzling smile and for the first time I saw what Lavender saw in him. Sort of.

Seamus held out his arm, "don't worry, Par. I had fun anyway and I won't tell Lavender a word." I smiled and friends (sort of) for the first time, we jumped aboard our ride home.

It was 9:30 p.m. when I arrived; Seamus hugged (friendly) me goodnight and went straight up to bed. I felt rather special. I wandered over to Padma, who occupied an armchair by the fire. I hurried to greet her. Padma looked defeated. "Never again will I agree to your crazy schemes again," she vowed. I giggled.

"Who let you in? How was it?" I asked.

"I followed your team, of course. Well, I was dodging bludgers half the time, but it was o-okay, I suppose. Tiring, of course and Harry found out."

I froze.

"What?"

"That I wasn't actually you," Padma explained patiently.

"How?" I asked, confounded. No one had ever discovered our little twin switches even once.

Padma shot me a sly smile. "Maybe he really pays attention to your oddities."

I shot my twin a sardonic smile. "Sure, Paddy,"

Padma got up to her feet. "Well, I'm off. Good luck explaining tomorrow." With that she strode of the Gryffindor tower, before I could ask her whether she enjoyed sabotaging her twin's clever plans. I'm sure Padma must have done something stupid, like act brainy. I never act brainy, even though I am a very smart individual. Anyway, will deal with Harry and also Lavender about the Seamus situation tomorrow.

Lots of work ahead of me. Goodnight. (Yawn)

Yours,

**Parvati**


	4. Tears, Telepathy and Terry Boot

Chapter Four:

Tears, Telepathy & Terry Boot 

Dear Diary,

Welcome to a new brilliant day in the life of Parvati Patil. It's the weekend! This has been a long, traumatic week and now it is time for rest. Rest had been on my mind as I wandered freely into the empty Hogwarts courtyard. No one was up yet, except for nasty Filch, who Lavender and I nicknamed Mr. Filth. So, I strolled along the flagstone path humming my favorite song (Flight of Fancy, by: Hanky Panky Karma) and guess who I bumped into. _Guess!_

All right, I understand I'm questioning an inanimate object. It was Terry Boot, Padma's _lover_. Here I was thinking it was time to take a break from lying and deceiving handbook candidates and I walk right into one. This was an opportunity I could not miss.

"Hi…uh…Padma," Terry said, his eyes flitting about.

I stood still. Oh well, no harm. I'd be helping Paddy.

"Hi, Terry," I said in a very sophisticated manner, very un-Padma. Terry looked like he wanted to escape.

"How many OWLS did you receive?" I questioned, like any brainy person would do.

Terry's brow furrowed and he looked cute. Padma's taste in guys is not that bad. Only, if I were she I would opt for a more dangerous and sophisticated guy instead of nerd extreme.

"8," he murmured unhappily.

"Well that's great. I got 10," I replied, I knew for a fact Padma had been devastated at only getting 10 OWLS. As for me, I actually was quite happy with my 7 OWLS.

Terry seemed suddenly very shy. "Look, Padma, I know you're the one who wrote me the notes—" he stared at the ground. "—A-and I accept." He smiled bashfully and continued to walk, leaving me astounded.

Paddy was a quick worker, I thought. Now, it appeared that I had some sort of date with Terry Boot. Hmm, not bad for something to do over the weekend.

I returned to Hogwarts, a grin plastered on my face. I decided I should practice flying a bit because Harry would be quite angry with me.

Surprise! When I walked into the pitch, there Harry was, soaring through the skies. I couldn't help watching him for a bit. I wondered why my heart, as well as my stomach did little cartwheels every time I saw him. The answer was obvious. I liked Harry. I sighed and mounted my broom and zoomed off, join him.

"Hi, Harry," I said tentatively.

Harry did a little fancy Spellman Spin. Show off, I thought inwardly. "Hello Padma!" he said cheerfully, tossing me the snitch. I caught it, scowling as it spread its tiny wings and sped off again. Harry shook his head and then hurtled towards the golden snitch. I followed him, my stomach easing as I enjoyed the ride. I went in circles and I tried flying upside down. It was a rather peculiar feeling, but I was energized as we streaked across the sky trying to capture the snitch. To tell you the truth, I don't think we were putting much effort in the chase, but oh well.

Finally we stopped when Harry seized the walnut-sized snitch.

"It's Parvati! " I said. Harry grinned.

"Sorry," I said sincerely, "I'll come to Quidditch practices from now on."

Harry cracked a dry smile. "Hey, I'm not captain. I heard you were with Seamus, though."

"That didn't go too well," I said truthfully. "He likes Lavender, anyway," I meant it to sound nonchalant, but came sounding wistful.

Harry stared at me carefully with his intense green eyes.

Honestly, my heart should enroll in gymnastics.

"Well, we better head back." He suggested abruptly. Now he thought I liked Seamus Finnegan, of all people.

Lordy leftovers!

Later

Since it is Halloween in couple of weeks, we have a Halloween Hogosmeade visit today. I caught Lavender and told her news about Seamus. She was so elated she asked him out on the Hogosmeade. Seamus winked at me as they headed off arm in arm. I also confronted a dreamy Padma about the Terry situation. She told me that she had been secretly sending him admiring notes and giving him hints.

"But…I want you to check him out, remember?" she said cheerfully, "he accepted my date for Hogosmeade today."

I sighed. I had been looking forward to having a shopping spree at the Boutique. "O-okay," I conceded.

This time I went plain and simple with flowery bright pink dress to wear under my boring black robes. After braiding my hair into two plaits, like Padma does, I applied very little blush and a tint of pale pink lip-gloss. Padma surveyed me. "You look good, twin. Thanks." She hugged me and told me she would play Parvati Patil while I was 'Padma'.

"Hang out with Gryffindors, okay? And don't act all brainy," I warned.

"No, I'll just be you," answered Padma cynically.

And that was that.

Terry was waiting for me by the Willow and Buff statue. He looked surprised when he glimpsed me striding out from the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Hi Terry,"

"Hi, Padma. You look very nice."

"Thank you, Terry. I was just visiting my darling twin, Parvati."

Terry's eyebrows rose. "Really? She is in DA too, right?"

I nodded, smiling shyly, very Padma. "We are very against Voldemort," I said in hard voice. That fact is true of course.

We continued to talk about the Dark Lord as we walked hand in hand. Yes, hand in hand. I figured I would get things heated up so Padma could pick up from there. It was quite pleasant actually. Terry wasn't as nerdy as I thought. We went into Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer, still holding hands. Terry's hand was _so_ soft. We sat at a tiny table, our noses almost touching. Terry had a very uncertain look in his eyes as though he were... I gulped and sipped on my butterbeer, consoling myself I was helping Padma. We walked along the sidewalk, laughing. Terry was really funny in a subtle way. Then I got tired of limping in my Ganglee heels, so he offered to give me a piggyback. It was really _sweet_…. People were staring, though. Cho Chang, a friend of Padma's winked at us, but had a wistful look in her eyes. Terry let me down and I began tickling him. It was really great, but something didn't feel right.

I had this same uneasy feeling as Terry kissed me tenderly and I returned it. Truth—we started snogging under the tree.

It was a feeling that an absolute moron has when she is attracted to her twin's crush. I let go of Terry, gasping for breath.

Terry had a gentle look in his melt-worthy brown eyes. "I really like you, Padma, you know."

I winced. "Me too, Terry," I whispered.

"Tomorrow do you want to study together?"

A glow spread through my face. "Sure…how about the courtyard?" I suggested innocently. Terry nodded and walked with me to the Ravenclaw portrait hole. "Vincotti Bole," he murmured. We entered a cool blue room with several Ravenclaws chatting or lounging on the comfortable couches. "Hi, Paddy," Georgia Dynes, Padma's best friend, greeted me. "Hi!" I squeaked.

"Listen, Terry. I told Pa—_rvati_ that I'd meet her now… Ok, see you in a few, Georgia!"  
Georgia watched me through narrowed eyes. I walked confidently, but my heart was thudding. I can't believe I actually liked Terry. What am I supposed to tell Padma? Honestly more than a drama queen, I'm the trouble queen, or something! How do I get myself into these things!

I could tell her…_nothing._ _I couldn't hurt her._

One more date, I pleaded in my head.

I began running, wanting nothing more than to bury myself in homework. Peeves the Poltergeist cackled something wicked above me and I felt something-cold splatter on my head. I didn't care that my hair was soaked with god-knows-what, I kept running and bumped into a pillar. I shook my head to clear it up a bit and then and walked quickly to Gryffindor Common Room.

An eager Padma greeted me. "Hi! Parv, you're all wet! What happened?"

"Peeves."

Padma grimaced.

"Well, I hung out with Ginny Weasly. It was quite fun, actually. How was your thing with Terry? How was he?" she chirruped brightly.

I took a deep breath. "Well, he is a tough nut to crack. I might need one more date…"

Padma squinted up at me and then broke into a smile. "Sure, Par, but what did you do today?"

"Wandered around Hogosmeade and got a few drinks. Terry is very nice and he likes m—you."

Padma squealed. "Great!" she hugged me.

"By the way, you might want to talk to Ginny Weasly a bit more because we got really friendly today."  
"Yes, yes. It would seem completely odd if I started ignoring her suddenly." I finished off.

Padma winked and bounded off. I sank into a nearby armchair. Lavender came up to me excitedly. "Ohmigod!" she exclaimed, doing her famous hyperventilating fanning moves. "He is _the one_, Par! Thank you! _Ohmigod!_ Thank you! Seamus is the most perfect person in the world! I can't believe I found him annoying…. _Ooh!_ Par, I'm heaven! He is _the one_! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Lavender shrieked. She began giggling.

I forced a giggle and hugged her back.

"I'm happy for you, Lav,"

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get out the image of Terry kissing me.

Wearily, I reached out for my Transfiguration textbook and placed a really useful spell on myself that tuned out everyone around me.

_The Best animals as Animagi_

_Remember it is important to choose an animal that interests you. This factor will make transformations easier. Remember it is important to choose an animal that interests you…. Other aspects to consider when thinking the perfect animal form would be their habitat, food, and communication with-- Remember it is important to choose an animal that interests you-- _

"Aragh!" I exploded, unable to get that simple sentence out of mind.

_Remember it is important to choose an animal that interests you._

"Stop!" I pleaded, feeling insane. I reversed the tuning out spell and lugged my textbook upstairs so I could sleep in peace.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

I feel better today, even though it is a Monday. Nothing much happened yesterday. Terry postponed our date because he had Ravenclaw Quidditch practice and Captain, Cho Chang wouldn't let him cancel. Well, I'm slightly disappointed, but this Friday I suppose. Anyway, we have Transfiguration class first thing, so maybe I can put my useful reading skills to contribute to this session NEWTs torture. You know NEWTs can also stand for New Exciting Ways to Slaughter…poor students like Parvati Patil? I'm going crazy with all this work. My life is not all fun and boys you know. I have a DA too, soo not looking forward that. Terry and Parvati will be there. Also Harry makes my heart still do cartwheels, even though now I'm officially over him because I like Terry. Terry Boot. Parvati Boot…I mean Padma Boot.

Parvati _Potter…._

MY LORD, what the hell is wrong with me. Insanity is taking over, I tell you!

Ok, later, before I drive you and myself even crazier.

"Has everyone read pages 598 to 612 of A Standard book of Spells (6)?" questioned Professor McGonagall sternly.

We all nodded glumly.

"Most tedious," Lavender whispered. Actually, I was surprised Lavender graduated from using boring to tedious. Maybe hanging out with Hermione has rubbed off.

Professor McGonagall picked on Lavender as usual, to hand out the frogs. Lavender was positively terrified. "Eurgh!" she cried, lifting the slimy amphibians from their crate. I shot her a pitying glance, prodding my frog, Bulgy Eyes, with my wand.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "Hurry up, Miss Brown," she said impatiently. Finally, Lavender's torturous task was over and she slumped in her chair beside me. "Alright now it is your assignment to change your frog to a lizard." There were gasps across the room. Professor McGonagall raised her hand. "Animal to animal transformations are difficult, but human to animal to transformations, which we'll be tackling soon, are much more tedious."

"_Most_ tedious," nodded Lavender seriously and then we erupted into giggles.

"Miss Brown, Miss Patil would you like to share something about animal/human transformations _with the class_?"

"Uh…erm…" began Lavender.

"Oo-okay,_ remember it is important to choose an animal that interests you. This factor will make transformations easier. Other aspects to consider when thinking the perfect animal form would be their habitat, food, and communication. Species like owls are usually only visible in the night to muggles. It is wiser to pick an animal that blends in." _ I recited smartly. Then I blinked, surprising myself. Maybe insanity improved your memory. Everyone was staring at me, with identical shocked expression plastered on their faces. I was never thought to be brainy.

"And just remember _it is important to choose an animal that interests you, _not one that you might puke looking at_."_ I said finally to make it like a joke. A few people chuckled.

Professor McGonagall wore a very faint smile. "Nice to know you think that reading the first paragraph of a chapter is all you need to do to, Miss Patil," she commented dryly.

I made a face at her retreating back.

"I saw that!" said Professor McGonagall.

After rather tedious attempts to turn Bulgy Eyes into Amber Eyes, the bell rang shrilly. As I was gathering up my books, Professor McGonagall summoned me to her desk. "Miss Patil, I want you to work on a rather special project."

Curious, I leaned closer.

'What is it?" I asked. Could Minerva McGonagall actually look excited? "It will probably commence later in the year, when you become of age…."

I was getting impatient now. What was she getting at?

"Turning into registered Animagi, of course."

"_What!_" I blurted out disbelieveingly.

"Why me?" I squeaked, surprised.

Professor McGonagall smiled thinly. "You could recruit few of your smarter friends, I suppose. I've already talked with Miss Granger and she thinks it's a fabulous idea. I just think it will be a huge milestone for you NEWTs and you personally, Miss Patil. You're quite handy with your wand…if only you'd use it for less frivolous things such as curling your eyelashes, or unfogging the future," said Professor McGonagall sardonically.

I laughed. "Maybe…. I'd enjoy being a unicorn."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "I suggest you read the entire textbook, Miss Patil. Clearly the information present still hasn't _sunk in_."

I walked to double potions, feeling rather cheerful until I glimpsed Terry Boot with his arm around Padma. I felt I'd been socked in the stomach. Then I remembered Terry thought he was dating my twin. Gulping down the remorse, I hurried to the dungeons.

"Late!" Snape spat when he saw me enter.

"Professor McGonagall held me back," I returned coolly.

"Take your seat,"

Unable to keep my mind off Terry and Padma, I stumbled to my seat.

"Hi," Harry breathed in my ear. His soft breath tickled my neck and sent a tingle down my spine.

"Uh…hi," I said briskly, not feeling too friendly.

"Today we will tackle a potion that can change a person into an animal," Snape barked, his greasy hair clinging onto the side of his head like curtains.

The class groaned.

"Silence," hissed Snape and pointed to the blackboard and magically instructions appeared.

"It is called the Animagus potion, but unlike Transfiguration, the potion lasts only an hour. There is, however, a reverse spell incase of any unfortunate accidents," Snape smirked. "It is extremely tricky, but I expect that at least half the class complete it at the end of this hour. Work in your table pairs."

The class stared at Snape blankly, until Snape shrieked to 'get down to it!'

"So, any good at Potions?" asked Harry wearily.

I simply pursed my lips. "Maybe."

Quickly, in very concentrated mood, I got to work. Seeing Padma and Terry had brought me to reality. Sort of. I realized that I should probably act smart like Padma and maybe Terry would like ME.

I viciously chopped the leeltes into tiny snips and sprinkled over veela juice. Harry added a speckled frog leg to the basic mix.

"What animal do you think we'll turn into?"

I shrugged. "Probably a toad like him,"

"Working well, are we, Miss Patil_, Potter_?" Snape snapped sarcastically, surveying the contents of our potion. He swished past onto Neville Longbottom and Gregory Goyle, unable to find anything wrong with our potion. I measured a quart of gorgian milk and poured it into the claudron.

"A bit of hellebore," said Harry, dropping that in.

"Tongue of newt," I returned.

"Eye of dragonvera," said Harry.

"Feather of Phoenix tail, dipped fargle sauce," I added.

"Seven even pieces of Dreadmare," I continued, sliding that into the now steaming pot.

"A piece of your identity?" Harry chuckled, reading the board.

I dared not to question Snape, so with the kitchen knife, I snipped a tiny portion of my hair. Harry took cue and did the same. Sweating slightly, we stirred feverishly.

"A steamy light red colour must be issuing from your pot now. There should also be a slightly smelly stench," said Snape twenty-minutes later.

I looked around. A disgusted Hermione's and a smug Draco's pot was exactly like Snape had described. Clearly Hermione had done the entire job. Lavender looked tearful as green smoke billowed from her and Pansy's claudron. Theodore Nott and Ron weren't having much luck either. A steamy, but yellow, very smelly stench issued from their potion. Neville and Goyle hadn't even completed anything past the hellebore step.

Our pot looked just fine if you ask me, but Snape swooped down on us.

"This potions has been stirred by clumsy hands. It especially says to stir lightly." Snape said menacingly.

"It's fine," I objected.

"Yeah," added Harry.

Snape's eyebrows furrowed. "Then I suggest you test it, Miss Patil and Mr. Potter," Snape hissed.

" Of course," I scoffed.

Snape whirled around and whipped up a glass containing a bit of my potion.

"Drink," he sputtered.

Confidently I gulped down the nauseating potion, trying not to think about the tongue of newt and frog legs.

The Gryffindors watched nervously and the Slytherins began to snigger.

Snape stared at me, his eyes flashed dangerously. A whirling sensation and all of a sudden everything seemed so large. I blinked open the tiny slits I had for eyes, wondering what I was. I was climbing up something peachy and soft--oh--Harry's palm.

Giggles erupted across the room and Snape barked at them to shut up. All at once I was in the same position as I was before I took the potion.

Snape's lip curled.

"It turned out just fine, didn't it, _sir_?" I purred.

Snape looked positively frightful. "10 points for your cheek, Patil."

"What? Just because she got the potion right?" Harry jumped to my defense.

Thankfully, Harry didn't lose marks because the bell rang and it was lunch.

I couldn't head over to the Ravenclaw table because Padma and Terry were holding hands and making a public display. In the depths of despair, I unhappily settled beside Lavender, who was busy feeding Seamus part of her lunch meat sandwich.

I picked at my food, glancing at Padma and Terry repeatedly.

"Is something wrong, Parvati?" said a voice.

I swiveled my head to come face to face the vivacious, redhead, Ginny Weasly. "Hi," I said, forcing a smile, "I'm just a little preoccupied, that's all." I turned back to my salad.

"I know it was Padma that day, you know,"

"Why? Because she sounded smart not giggly?" I snapped harshly.

Ginny looked taken-aback. "Nooo, she seemed to hate Quidditch and talk about Terry Boot… a lot."

I groaned. "Padma…!"

Ginny smiled amusedly. "It must be fun to be twins."

I shook my head pathetically. "No…well yes…sometimes…" I sighed.

Ginny sighed. "I've been having some problems lately,"

"Really? Why?" It was better to hear other's problems, so perhaps it would make you feel better about your own.

"Dean." She sighed again.

"You guys are so cute together," I responded predictably, I suppose.

"Maybe," Ginny said resignedly.

"What's the problem?"

"He seems to be infatuated by Joanna Sparkers, that girl in my year, you know the one with the tiniest skirts. Then I found out he keeps pictures of her in his dorm and then they went out this time…. He told me he really liked Joanna." Ginny informed me glumly, a tear glistening in her eye. She quickly brushed it away.

"Oh, yeah…?" I replied, shooting Ginny a sympathetic glance and patting her comfortingly.

"Joanna is a proper tart." I added. She was actually called Sparky among the boys. That makes me wonder what they call me (if they call me at all). _Patty? Tilly?_

"Absolutely." Ginny agreed.

"And Dean's a jerk." Ginny nodded her head vigorously.

"And you are going to find someone that deserves you, Ginny," I declared.

Ginny raised her hands in victory. "Yeah! Thanks a bunch, Parvati. I got some serious dumping to do. See you at you-know-what!" Ginny winked and was off.

_DA_…of course I knew.

Terry and Padma…! Together…while I watched…torture…!

Shoulders hunched, I decided to go for a walk before History of Magic. Hand in my pockets, I wandered along my favorite path, cutting across the courtyard.

The first place I met Terry, I thought nostalgically. Well, he thought I was Padma… but still….

Then, like fate, I spotted a lone figure heading towards Hagrid's cabin. Struck by curiosity, I hurried forward.

"Terry?"

Terry wheeled around with a happy grin plastered on his face. "Padma?"

I nodded tearfully and our lips locked. I can barely remember what happened next. Terry and I were…'embracing', but then like a bad horror film, I heard a familiar shriek.

Terry and I broke apart.

It was Padma, with medusa hair and flashing eyes and a betrayed, shocked expression.

"Parvati!" she gasped.

"_Parvati!"_ Gasped Terry.

"Padma," I said weakly, "I can explain…really…"

"What's going on here?" cut in Terry.

"You've been fooled by my so-called twin," whispered Padma coldly. Then to me she added. "I can't believe you lied to me…tough nut to crack…_right_. I _trusted _you! Now I know never to believe you again. You and your… _stupidity_!" Padma cried hysterically and stomped off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Terry stared at me, bewildered. "You guys better find someone else to fight over." he said evenly and trudged dejectedly towards the castle.

I felt awful. Helplessly, I crouched on a boulder for a few minutes, wallowing in my misery. I closed my eyes for a moment and then I had a vision…

I couldn't see anything, but it was Padma's ear-splitting scream followed by a grunt. Padma was in trouble…I could feel it in my bones. My eyes flew open, my heart thudding; I sped towards the forest.

Harry, who was just coming out of Hagrid's hut, intercepted me.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, holding me back.

"Let me go…. Padma!" I shrieked.

"You can't go in the Forbidden Forest. It's…forbidden," Harry argued.

"Yes! I can! She is in danger!" I screamed and then bit him and rushed off.

I heard a faint (_ouch!) _and then the thudding of his footsteps right behind me. And so, we began the story of _why _the forbidden forest is _forbidden._

_Yours,_

**Vatty Patty**


	5. Forests, Forgiveness and a New Friend

Chapter Five

Forests, Forgiveness and a New Friend 

Harry caught up to me, panting. "Why did she go in here in the first place…?"

Tears streamed down my face. Harry looked extremely uncomfortable. "None of your business," I said briskly.

"The forest is unsafe. There are creatures in here…you can't even imagine!" Harry called after me.

I ran faster and stumbled over a large tree root, falling face first into the dirt. The corners of his lips twitching, Harry helped me up.

"Padma…!" I called.

"Padma! Harry called.

We reached fork in the path and I began towards the left one.

Harry grabbed my arm. 'Don't go there. That's were the Aragog lives!"

Scowling, I wriggled free of his grips and practically screamed 'Padma'.

No answer. The forest remained still.

We progressed along the right path.

"Padma!"

"_Padma!"_

_"PARRA!" _ Came out of the weird stillness of the forest.

"Did you hear that!" I screamed at Harry.

Harry nodded apprehensively.

Then suddenly he went pale. "Grawp."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"_Grawp._ Padma is with Grawp."

"Who is Grawp?" I questioned impatiently.

Harry didn't answer.

"What is Grawp." I tried.

"N-n-nothing." Harry returned weakly.

I trashed through the heavily tangled vines to see…

A huge brown mould towering the sky and screaming from its giant fist was my twin.

I gasped. _Grawp was a…GIANT!_

_"Padma!"_ I shrieked, waving madly, beside myself.

"Parrrrrr!" Padma screamed back in a strangled voice. Harry looked flustered, then:

"Parvati, you have to get Hagrid," he whispered urgently.

"I know he's large, Harry, but he is no match for Grawp." I cried back.

"Go! I'll stay!" said Harry forcefully, propelling me forward. I looked from the monster, which was currently swinging back and forth,to Harry.

"Don't leave Padma alone!" I commanded.

Harry nodded and I took off. I clutched my wand tightly and stumbled through the forest, hardly aware where I were heading. Panting, sweating and aching, I leapt over logs, boulders and plants. My heart thudded painfully in my chest. _I think this was the way…._

Suddenly there was a deafening sound of hooves clacking at the ground and a snort that sounded oddly familiar. I stopped running to see three very nasty looking centaurs gazing at me with disdain.

"You think you can wander around our home anytime, do you now?" spat a jet-black centaur.

Helpless and lost, I pleaded, "no, this is the first time. You see my sister was angry with and she came in here and that giant captured her. I have to help her! I have to get Hagrid."

The centaurs snorted. "Hagrid is unworthy of entering the forest. Do you know that the giant is brother?"

I gasped. "It can't be! Grawp's too big."

The centaurs stamped their hooves in impatience. "Get lost, human. Do what you have to do, but never return." A gray centaur commanded. I nodded quickly and they let me pass.

Sighing with relief, I reached the clearing. My hair was tangled, my face sweaty and my robes torn, but I didn't care. Hagrid was teaching a fifth-year class.

"Hagrid!" I cried, waving my arms.

Hagrid turned toward me, his brow furrowed.

"You have to help!"

When Hagrid did not comprehend and dragged him away from the curious fifth years and explained.

"Blimey!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"I know!" I wailed.

Hagrid then commanded me to stay here occupy the fifth year class.

"Where is Hagrid gone?" questioned Colin Creevy.

"Did some Nadavers get at you, Parvati? You look as if you've been attacked by a bunch of Nadavers," piped up Luna Lovegood.

What are Nadavers, I thought to myself.

"Do know anything about um…Fiflophonia?" Ginny Weasly inquired seriously.

I grinned at her gratefully.

"Sure, they are water-creature and when you go underwater they--"

I hoped Padma and Harry were all right.

Out of the corner of my eye saw two figures approaching but Hagrid wasn't with them.

Later

An hour later, Padma and I were relaxing in the nearly deserted Gryffindor common room. We specially asked Harry if we could skip DA today because we desperately need to sort things out. Being the kind of person Harry is, he agreed.

Padma sighed and stretched herself on the floor before the crackling flames.

"I'm sorry," I gulped, my heart heavy.

Padma rolled onto her back. "Me too."

I joined her on the floor. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You trusted me and I betrayed you," I argued.

Padma shook her head. "I shouldn't have trusted you enough to let you date Terry! What was I thinking!"

I felt stung. "Sheesh--" I began.

"The guy is a creep. No sooner than we have our fight, he goes of with Cho Chang!" Padma raged

"Seriously?" I exclaimed, feeling a little better and then a little worse.

Padma cracked a sad grin. "Hey, I fell for him too, Par."

"What was I thinking!" I suddenly cried. "Just because it wasn't like a History of Magic class…I thought everything would be okay."

"Only it turns out Arithmancy is just as bad!" added Padma, chuckling.

I joined in. "I'm never going to lie to you again, Paddy," I vowed solemnly.

Padma laughed once again, rolling her eyes. "Sure, Parvati, but thanks for trying."

We spent the rest of the evening playing Witch's Monopoly and laughing.

Dear Diary,

So, that is my tale of Terry Boot, heartbreaker (?)… sort of heartbreaker. Now when I see him in the halls and stuff and I disregard him completely.

I do, however, still foster feelings Harry Potter. I realized I was totally rude to him during the forest fiasco, so I should make peace.

I saw him walking alone to Defense against the Dark Arts this morning, so I caught up with him.

"Hi, Harry. Where are Hermione and Ron?" I greeted him in a friendly manner.

The boy with the cutest messiest hair and most intense eyes stared at me blankly.

"Probably snogging behind some statue again," he then answered sourly, looking decidedly angry.

My eyebrows rose all the way up. This was an interesting piece of information. Wow…Finally Ron plucked the courage, I thought inwardly. However, Harry didn't look very happy about it. On a sudden impulse I caught his arm, before he began walking away.

_"What!" _ I exclaimed.

Harry looked at me wearily, regretting that he even told me. "Don't tell anyone."

I snorted, slightly stung. "I'll try my best, but it's hard for a penniless gossip queen, like myself," I replied cynically.

Harry heaved a sighed, running one hand through his messy jet-black hair and turned to walk away again.

For a moment, I felt slightly lost. I should be considerate and thoughtful, I decided and I caught up with him again.

Harry cast an annoyed glance at me. "What, do you want, Parvati?"

"Harry, you and I need to talk," I said patiently.

Harry wore a confused, bewildered expression on his face.

Frowning, I hauled him over to a nearby bench.

"Aren't you happy for them? I mean, even without my excellent Divination skills, I'd saw it coming." I began.

Harry looked forlorn. "I suppose. It's great…it's just weird, you know. Like yesterday at DA, I left completely left out. I miss them, more than anything…." Harry voiced pitiably.

I patted him consolingly. "They're new couple. Don't worry all their 'affection' will slowly simmer down and they'll be normal soon enough."

When Harry didn't say anything, I continued, "you three have been through so much together, I bet this Ron and Hermione thing will strengthen the friendship and lessen the yelling between them..."

Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah…well. Just feeling a little lonely without Ron and Hermione." He looked so miserable, I had to do something.

"…Well um, until they return to Planet Earth, you're stuck with me!" I cried cheerfully.

Harry made mock grimace. "Does this mean tea leaves?" he asked.

"No, it means a new friend." I completed wisely. Harry cracked a weak grin, murmured thanks and we walked together to our next class.

"OH MI GOD!_" _shrieked Lavender, going completely insane. She was ecstatic that Ron and Hermione were going out and was in the process of encouraging Hermione for them to double date with Seamus and herself. Just one problem!that was would be_ completely insane. _

That Lavender…!

Hermione grimaced. "Well, Lavender. Ron and I just want to spent our first few dates alone before…."

"Of course, of course," interrupted Lavender. "But when we do, we all have to go down that tunnel of love in Twirland Theme Park." She said excitedly. "Parvati can come too if she finds herself a boyfriend…."

I rolled my eyes at Hermione, who shot her 'there goes Lav" expression at me.

"So, how did it happen?" I questioned interestedly, leaning forward. The three of us were spending some 'quality roomie time' together in the dorm. Lavender, who never remains in the same spot for two long, was currently waltzing across the room, humming _'Lue Ebunad'_ by the Weird Sisters. Hermione was sitting on the ground, legs crossed, a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. I was flat on my stomach, sprawled on my comfortable four poster bed with the latest edition of_ 'Witch Weekly'_ open in front of me.

"What?" said Hermione cluelessly.

Lavender stopped waltzing and flopped onto the ground, waiting for Hermione's story.

"You and _Ron_!" she cried exasperatedly. Clearly, Lavender still hadn't got over her a insignificant fling with Ronald Weasly.

"Oh," Hermione murmured, a tinge of pink reaching her cheeks. "Well, at lunch yesterday. Er…Ron asked me to take a walk and we did."

"Around the courtyard?" I asked suddenly.

Hermione glanced at me strangely. "No, around the greenhouses. Anyway, then he asked me out. It was really… adorable,"

"Wow," I said.

"How… boring!" cried Lavender.

Hermione got that dreamy look in her eye. "No, it was really special." Something told me Ms. Granger wasn't telling us the entire story.

"Well," chirped Lavender brightly. "Parvati, you have to get a boyfriend!"

I groaned. "Please, Lav. I'm doing the Handbook thing remember. Only a stupid guy would remain my boyfriend while I was investigating--"

"Whatever, Par, I saw this really cool quiz in the _'Witch Weekly'_--" Lavender cut me off, snatching my magazine and flipping through it until she found what she was searching for.

"Ok! This is it!" Lavender gasped excitedly. Hermione leaned forward curiously.

I groaned again. "Please--" I began.

Hermione was looking over Lav's shoulder and shot me a thumbs up sign. "Normally, I wouldn't agree with this Parvati, but this could get interesting."

I stuck my tongue out her childishly, but conceded, just to be a sport.

"Alright, you have to do the quiz and one attribute of the guy of your dreams will appear when you're finished." Lavender announced dramatically, handing _the 'Witch Weekly'_ to me.

I took it, shaking my head amusedly.

**The Wizard of Your Dreams Quiz**

_**Witch Weekly**_

**What are the qualities you like in your man?**

Sensitive & superior

Brave & thoughtful

Good & understanding

_Sexy & evil_

**If your man gives you a present, what do you secretly hope they will be**?

Flowers, of course!

A book filled with useful information that I fill my brain with!

Beautiful dress robes that I can wear for our next date.

_Pet pythons to wrap around my neck like a shawl._

**What eye colour do you prefer in the man of your dreams?**

Blue…how positively adorable!

Green…just beautiful…!

Brown…come here, puppy!

_Grey…sexy!_

**What would you nickname your man?**

Honey

Sloppy

Bopkin

_Sexy poo_

**Where would you want to go for your special date?**

A theme park

For a picnic

Nearby village

_Moonlight skinny-dipping. _

**In your dream man, what is the main attribute?**

Kindness

Turns you on

Intelligence

_Sexiness_

"Done!" I declared, shutting the magazine. Lavender immediately ripped it out of my hands and turned to the quiz page. She frowned, and then giggled only for a second.

"So Parvati's dream man would be a sexy, evil guy with grey eyes who gives her pet pythons to wrap around her neck like shawls. The dream guy is known for his 'sexiness' and is called sexy poo!" Lavender screeched, folding her arms.

I laughed. "It's a joke, Lav!" Hermione joined me in doing so.

Lavender's brow was furrowed. "Yep, your joke dream man just happens to be Draco Malfoy!"

She shoved the magazine under my face. I glimpsed white blond hair and swish of green material before the enchanted picture turned blank again.

I forced a laugh. "Oh, well. It's not true."

Later I did the test again and I guess the enchantment must be wearing off the picture because all I got were wisps of green. Sigh. So, I never really found out who the actual man of my dreams was….


	6. Beauty, Balls and Neville Longbottom 1

Chapter Six

Beauty, Balls and Neville Longbottom 

_Part One_

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up with energy running through my veins. Today was Saturday and Katie Bell had scheduled Quidditch practice. The Gryffindor team really had to practice since we would play against Hufflepuff in a few weeks. I'm so excited!

I proceeded to the washroom and went through my daily routine traipsed downstairs to the common room in my spotless new Quidditch robes and Nimbus 2001 in hand.

"Hi Ginny!" I exclaimed seeing the fiery redhead sitting by the fire, scribbling madly in (what I suspect to be) her diary. Ginny immediately slammed the book shut when she saw me approaching. I smiled. "No worries, Ginny, I'm not going to peek into your diary."

Ginny sighed and put her diary away. "Thanks, Parvati. D'you want to head over to the Quidditch pitch, now? I was waiting for some one to come down."

"Sure!" I replied brightly, as Ginny lifted her broom (Comet Two-Sixty) and rose from her armchair.

"So, whatever happened to Dean?" I asked curiously.

Ginny sighed heavily. "Well, he was quite sad really, but I listened to you and I'm going to find someone for me!"

"Good!" I commended her, but felt slightly queasy in the stomach. I had always had bad luck advising people. They often seemed to backfire on me…somehow.

"Well, anyway, have you heard about the Halloween ball?"

"Ball?" I squeaked.

Ginny grinned. "Yep, but there's a twist."

"Twist?" I echoed.

"The girls have to ask the guys!" Ginny cried.

Now _that's_ different.

"How did you find out?" I questioned as we strode out of the portrait hole.

"Poster in the common room. I was the first one up, you know?"

"So, who are you going to ask?" I inquired interestedly.

Ginny suddenly blushed. "I-I'm not sure, yet." She stammered.

A ball--hmmm--interesting. Who should I ask? I definitely knew whom I wanted to ask…but our last ball didn't go well at all. Plus, I am supposed to be over Harry Potter. It's just that we've had so much contact lately I can't get him out of my head.

Anyway, we had a great Quidditch Practice. I actually did pretty well. I'm surprised and proud at the same time. Harry was there, of course and my heart had another gymnastics practice.

I can't help how I feel about him! It's just so weird! He treats me like a giggle-machine, but I can't help liking him. Very twisted, I know. Sigh--us teenage girls have so much torment in our lives.

Later

Padma is beside herself. "Parvati! I can't believe this ball thing! WE have to ask someone? Since when does Hogwarts have so many balls anyway? I always thought it was a Halloween feast, not a ball." Padma cried." I don't want to go alone, but I don't want to ask anyone!" Padma continued.

"Don't worry about it, Paddy." I calmed her. "Just ask…um…?"

"You're load of help, Parvati," Padma commented sardonically after a few minutes of my pondering.

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you," I snapped, losing my patience. "Michael Corner!" I suddenly exclaimed. Padma shook her head disapprovingly. "Going out with Daphne Greengrass, of all people."

"Dean Thomas!"

"Ginny thing and Joanna Sparkers thing. Don't _want_ to get involved."

"Justin Flin--!"

"Pooh--lease!" Padma cut in.

"Ernie--"

"No!"

"Fine…fin--ee, be that way…. How about…Draco Malfoy!"

"PAR!" Padma screeched, brandishing a pillow at me.

"I resent that," I sulked. Padma was really too much sometimes. Then I got a brainwave. "How about Zacharias Smith? He is in Hufflepuff, DA, Quidditch team…um…and isn't completely evil, lame, or unavailable."

Padma crossed her arms, giving me a sour look. "He is also a complete jerk."

I threw my hands in the air. "Well, Paddy. If you are willing to nit-pick at every detail…."

"Alright, alright. I'll ask Zacharias."

Problem solved. I'm _am _so good, aren't I?

Dear Diary,

My weekend so far was quite uneventful. The weather is quite rainy, but for it seems to have stopped. Right now, Lavender is having a dating marathon with Seamus and Hermione and Ron, like Harry put it, were probably snogging behind some statue. I was right, the yelling lessened, but their current politeness seems kind of false. I'm pretty sure Hermione cannot tolerate Ron's habits without pointing them out for too long. They'll back to normal soon enough. Anyway, I feel like a hermit in her cave, sitting up in the dormitory writing in here. I'm just going down the common room to socialize. Will be back soon.

Later

I went down to the common room, expecting it to be a slightly full at least, but the only other person in the room was Harry. He was bent over his homework, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Now, I wanted to return to my cave. I know I like Harry and all, we would never work. It was just a silly crush. Right? _Right? _So, I'm just trying to be friends with him to get know the boy behind the scar….

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. Harry startled, nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Parvati!" he gasped, massaging his neck. He had turned so fast, I suspect he had got a crick.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, glancing around at everything but him. My eyes fell on his homework. It looked like Divination with all the graphs of the planets and tarot illustrations. I peered interestedly at Harry's chart, which seemed to be making rather peculiar predictions. "So, you're supposed to die of a an owl peck in two weeks according to your placement of the card?" I inquired amusedly.

Harry shuffled his papers about. "Whatever," he mumbled and scrawled a couple more 'predictions'. I frowned.

"Some parts of divination are really interesting, you know."

Harry cocked his head. "Really?" he questioned skeptically.

"I'm not saying I believe all of it, but Scardo is really quite fascinating!" I announced sharply, getting annoyed at his cynical tone.

"What _is_ Scardo?" Harry asked rather meekly.

"Well, it's like giving a very important, sentimental piece of you to a Seer and then they mix a very complicated potion that involves your sentimental piece. The person drinks the potion and… _becomes_ the seer, but only in mental form. " I paused briefly to see if Harry was still following.

"See, the potions is so strong for a moment the person and Seer's powers connect and the person is allowed foretell their own future. It is very accurate because there is nothing ore valuable to a Seer than a person's own gut feeling. In the end, you are your best key to telling your future."

Harry nodded his head, a thoughtful expression etched on his face. "That actually sounds… interesting. Why don't we learn it Divination instead of these pointless prediction nonsense?"

I shrugged, suddenly feeling shy again. "I don't know. Maybe Firenze and Trelawny think it's too hard, or something."

"Well, if it involves Potions…."

I chuckled then glanced around at the deserted common room again. "Why isn't anyone out?"

"Hogosmeade, remember!"

"Alas, I _had_ forgotten," I swooned dramatically and tittered nervously. I was acting like such a goof. Honestly.

Harry smiled, shutting his heavy volume of _'Ponderer'_. "Well, I had to stay back because I had loads of homework, but what about you?" Harry gazed at me inquisitively with those eyes. Oh, those eyes. Oh, _those eyes._

Unable to function properly, I tittered nervously and unexpectedly broke into a familiar song.

"_ Goodnight, Goodnight,_

_You can tuck yourself in,_

_And Sleep like you can't wake up._

_Dreams of the long gone…_

_Shadows of the past…_

_Tears in your eyes… -- "_

I stopped, horrified. Not only was that a most bothersome… _ballad_… by the Broomstick Brothers, but I SANG it…in front of _Harry Potter_. And let me tell you, I'm TONE deaf. Can't carry a tune even for my own life. Harry stared at me strangely. "Are you feeling, okay?" I blushed a bright red.

"Well, I crack inappropriate jokes, get dramatic and sing when…when…I forget to go to…to…Hogosmeade!" I explained shrilly and stupidly.

Harry burst out laughing. "Parvati, you're too much!"

"Really? Have I put on weight?" I exclaimed dryly, feeling like an utter idiot inside. On the outside, I did the Lav-hyperventilating dance. "Ohmigod! _Ohmigod!_ I'm just too much!" It wasn't even funny, but Harry chortled again.

"You're such a… drama queen," he accused, grinning.

"No, you mean troubled teen!" I replied, avoiding his beautiful emerald green eyes. "and maybe slightly _loony_!" Harry added mirthfully.

"_Or I just could be a mad-woman_!" I cried, getting to the game of insulting myself. There was an awkward silence in which I shuffled my feet and Harry cracked his knuckles.

"Do you want to…um…er…go for a walk?" Harry suddenly spoke shyly.

Struck by surprise, I nodded. "Of course, I mean there's nothing else to do and I-I'll just get my cloak and--"

"OK, I'll wait for you outside," Harry agreed.

Ohmigod! Ohmigod! I thought as I raced upstairs. This was like _a _date. Well, not really, but I had to wear the best cloak ever. I selected the satin ruby one that made me look like Red Riding Hood. Quickly I applied a shiny coat of Glisten n'Gleam rouge and Wicca Wide mascara. I ran a comb trough my tangled mass of jet-black hair and pulled on my groovy ebony boots. I viewed myself in the mirror. Prefect, I thought, posing a Wendelle Hancock move with the famous pouty lips. Wendi was like my idol because I wanted to become a famous Boutique Witch-wear model, but that was a long time ago.

Anyway, I grabbed my handbag with my wand and whatever-nots inside and rushed back down. I strode confidently through the portrait hall and glimpsed Harry waiting for me. If Harry found me attractive he didn't show it.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked casually.

"The courtyard!" I answered at once.

The courtyard was absolutely beautiful that day. Sure, the grass was all dewy and I was well aware I would have to ask Padma to fix my boots with an adjustment spell…but it was wonderful. The sky was a powdery blue with large, grey, looming clouds. The flowers were enjoying the last few days of their existence since it would be November soon. I breathed in the cool, refreshing air. "This is nice," I whispered. Harry nodded, but seemed far away in thought. "What about Grawp?" I asked suddenly, as we circled around a few rose bushes.

Harry's eyes clouded over. "Hagrid refuses to take him back where he belongs."

"But he's dangerous!" I squeaked, shuddering. "Padma keeps asking me about him, you know."

Harry swallowed, coming to a stop. "Parvati, what do you think of Voldemort?" This question took me by surprise. Harry never speaks to me about serious things. "Are you…afraid?" I asked hesitantly.

Harry shook his head his somberly. "Not of him, but the war, maybe. I'm scared that…." Harry trailed off, gazing at the ground.

"People dying?" I finished for him.

Harry nodded. "And I can't talk to Ron and Hermione anymore lately…so that's why….'

"It's ok, Harry. You can talk to me," I consoled. Suddenly, I felt my eyes fill up with tears. "I'm scared too, you know. For my mum, Padma and my friends…. War is an awful thing, it's going to change everyone," I said wisely. A solitary tear leaked down my cheek, but I blinked it away.

Harry sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for bringing it up," he spoke when he saw me blinking back more tears.

"We're going to fight, right?" I questioned in a small voice. "Us…we're Dumbledore's Army…." Overcome with emotion, I looked at the ground. I'm not good with dealing with grave matters, especially ones that involved death. Harry gingerly placed his hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me. I froze, even though the warmth of his hand on my shoulder was reassuring. Why the hell was I crying? Whenever Hermione brought up the topic of Voldemort or the war I always said I didn't care, I would die anyway. And Hermione always replied that I was wrong and would care someday. Maybe this was that day.

I gulped back more tears. "Ok, let's go back," I said thickly. Harry didn't let go of my shoulder until we were back in the common room. I said goodbye quickly. He asked me if I was ok and he went back to his homework. Then I came back here and till now have pored all my thoughts in this diary.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

A new day, but no date. It seems like everyone is talking about the Halloween Ball. Lavender has been going non-stop about Seamus's newfound generosity. He actually bought her a bracelet. As for Hermione she said that Ron practically dragged her to the Room of Requirement and proposed to go to the ball with him. And there is me… no date, no dress and no…no…Neville. _Neville._ I looked around the great-hall. Neville Longbottom wasn't in his usual spot next to Dean. I wondered where he was. I wondered why I was thinking where he was. Pansy Parkinson swished past me, her nose stuck in air. Suddenly she came to a halt. "Hey, _Patil_. Tell your little Gryffindor friend to stay away from my friends," Pansy pointed at a pretty girl standing next to her.

"What?" I snapped. I simply cannot tolerate Pansy Parkinson.

"Longbottom was harassing Eve, so I took care of him," Pansy shot me a spiteful smile. The brunette behind her, glared at me.

I stood up. "What do you mean?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Pansy regarded me with her eyes dangerously narrowed.

Then she left with the doll-faced brunette in a tow.

"_Neville!_" I groaned. Only he'd be stupid enough to ask a Slytherin out. I prodded at Lav, who was currently blowing kisses to Seamus sitting across from her. Lav was so inattentive at this point….I sighed, pulling out my wand and preparing to go in search of poor Neville.

After searching for many moments, I had reached a deserted Charms hallway, when an idea struck. Honestly…I was _so_ stupid. "Accio Neville!"

For a moment there was nothing. I stepped out of the way, suddenly afraid. Then out of nowhere a howling figure that resembled Neville came hurtling towards me. "Nooo!" I screamed, dodging out of the way. I heard a huge heavy thud and then nothing at all. Neville had apparently crashed into the wall and was sprawled across the floor.

"Oh no!" I whimpered. I had _killed_ him. I felt his pulse, which was weak, but still there. I let out a relieved sigh. Before, I could do anything else there was pit-patter of footsteps and I felt my stomach churn. Had anyone seen Neville? Oh no….

"Miss Patil!" barked a harsh Professor McGonnagal. I raised my eyes fearfully. "Professor…I can explain…."

"Oh really?" spoke a soft voice from the shadows. Snape.

Just perfect. "Yes, Pansy Parkinson--" I squeaked.

"Miss Patil, we'll find out later. Is Mr. Longbottom alright?" Professor McGonnagal cried.

"I think so," I said faintly.

She expertly levitated Neville. "I'll deal with you, soon. Serverus, help me with the boy, will you?"

Reluctantly Snape followed McGonnagal, throwing a spiteful look at me.

I was dead meat.

In Herbology, while repotting Medusoidous, Professor McGonnagal entered Green House 5. I shivered. Lavender leaned over and whispered, "good luck, Par."

Hermione shot me a sympathetic glance. I had told them both about the incident on the way to the greenhouses. Hermione had been a mixture of concern for Neville and scorn for my stupidity. Lavender had been sympathetic to my plight.

"Miss Patil!" Professor Sprout called kindly. Quaking in my new Reebok sneaks, I pulled of my thick dragonhide gloves and walked up front. Professor McGonagall greeted me with a severe, withering glare. "Come along," she commanded. I followed her meekly out of the greenhouses.

Neither of said a word, until I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Um…where are we going, Professor?"

"Hospital Wing," McGonagall answered briskly. I gulped.

_To see Neville, of course_…. "Miss Patil, I never thought you to be so…foolish. The Accio spell can only be used on objects. For people, it's dangerous. Moreover, you're not allowed to do magic in the hallways." McGonagall addressed me grimly.

"B-but you don't understand, Professor! Pansy told me she took care of Neville in a bad way and I went to find him. I searched forever and I just thought Accio would work…." I did my impression of a poor a little goody-goody.

Professor McGonagall's face softened around the edges. "Poor boy…. But that does not excuse you, Miss Patil. Your intentions were good, but I have no other choice to give you lines."

"Lines?" I queried apprehensively.

"I will not perform an Accio spell on a human in the hallways again, sounds appropriate."

My jaw dropped. "Yeah…" I managed at last, surprised at my good luck.

In a few minutes we had reached the Hospital Wing. I desperately hoped Neville didn't remember a thing. McGonagall and I entered. I glanced hesitantly around. Neville was lying helplessly in a nearby cot.

"I'll leave you two, now, Miss Patil, you know what to do, don't you?" Professor McGonagall stated sternly. I nodded, staring at Neville with a sick feeling forming in my mouth. His head was bent down and his hands clasped together.

"Hi," I said quickly. Neville raised his head feebly. "Parvati…!" he then cried passionately, struggling to sit up. I admit… I recoiled, stepping back.

"I'm really sorry," I began in the cool, confident voice I had practiced in my head.

Neville shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Parvati, my sweet. You could never do anything wrong…. You…saved my life!"

My eyes widened with horror. "Neville! " I exclaimed.

Neville propped himself against the puffy pillows. "I can't believe I didn't see this before."

"What?" I demanded, baffled.

"You're _beautiful_…" he breathed, awestruck. My first reaction was to runaway, but I took another step-back instead. "Is this _revenge_?" I asked, even more bewildered than before.

"What do you mean?" Neville was as confused as I was.

"You're acting stupid. I'm sorry--I did it for your own good. Please STOP!" I cried, beside myself. Neville's antics were definitely freaking me out.

"Anything for you, Parvati, darling," said Neville, a pathetic goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Stop!" I said through gritted teeth, flushing slightly. Madame Promfrey had just passed and was shooting me a knowing smile.

Neville grabbed hold of my hand. "I have to ask you something,"

I wriggled my hand free of his sweaty grasp. "Listen," I began. Neville put on his most attentive expression and our eyes locked for a moment. _His eyes. _Then slowly, like a ton of bricks…it struck me.

"_P-A-N-S-Y_ P-A-R -K-I-N-S-O-N!" I seethed, clenching my fists.

"That bitch--"

"_Parvati!"_

"Alright, alright, Herm!" I snapped irritably. I had retold my entire sordid tale to Hermione. She was the only person smart enough (apart from Padma, but I couldn't find her) to reverse--

"_A love potion!_" I bellowed, throwing my hands up. Hermione winced.

"Aren't you overreacting--"

"Neville Longbottom is completely head over heels in love with me! No, I _don't _think I'm overreacting" I shouted.

"Are you sure it is--"

"_YEAH!_ It was in his eyes…tiny pink hearts with an imprint of my name on each one! Can you deny that, Hermione?" I screamed, resolving to hysterics. "It's Pansy's revenge. She told me herself…" Longbottom was harassing Eve, so I took care of him." Then I asked what she meant and she said spitefully, "oh, you know what I mean…. " I paused for breath. Hermione didn't dare interrupt my tirade.

"The point is she's _twisted_, _evil _and _Slytherin_! And now I have Neville crazy about me…it's _sickening_."

I shuddered and collapsed on Lavender's bed. Hermione's lips twitched. "Are you sure Pansy is smart enough to mix a love potion? They're not illegal for anything."

I moaned. "Must be that friend of hers', Eve or something. Stupid little flipping twitches!"

"Well if you aren't polite, Parvati, I can't help you."

I shut my eyes for a moment. People like Hermione Granger are a blessing and at the same time an utter annoyance to this world. Then impulsively, I slid off the bed and landed at Hermione's feet.

"Please…oh please…Help reverse the spell! _Hermione… the Great_! You're the smartest person in the world…. Please!" I begged.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Begging isn't going to get you anywhere," she said resolutely.

"I'll tell Ron about your embarrassing moment…." I said slyly, looking up. The expression on Hermione's face was priceless. "Blackmail!" she accused, but a fearful look crossed her face.

I jumped up, folding my arms. "Well if begging can't do the trick, I'm sure blackmail will."

Hermione sighed. "I was going to help you anyway, Par. You just have to be more polite."

_"How many flipping times does a person have to say please?"_

Hermione's plan was to scour the library for information. Brilliant--I know, but that's all we had.

"We're not going to find anything here!" Lavender had joined the Help Parvati Lose Neville team and was poring over a thick volume of 'Illegal Potions'.

Hermione raised her eyes from the leather bound book, which she had been reading. To my surprise she agreed. "You're right. We'll have to get that book…_'Moste Potent Potions'_…that's bound to have it!" Hermione wore a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Where is it, then?" I asked, hoping that Neville would be held back in the Hospital Wing till we found the reverse spell. _When I get my hands on that Pansy…._

Lavender suddenly glanced fearfully at me. "You're not feeling particularly murderous, are you, Parvati?" she asked, shutting 'Illegal Potions'.

I growled in response. Lavender little mind reading vibes was making me feeling particularly murderous towards someone else other than Pansy.


	7. Beauty, Balls and Neville Longbottom 2

Chapter Seven

Beauty, Balls and Neville Longbottom 

_Part Two_

Dear Diary,

So, there, diary. That is what lead up to Hermione's brilliant discovery, which lead up with being stuck doing something that the sane version of Parvati wouldn't do. It is nighttime and I'm down by myself in the common room, so I can afford to explain without anyone peeking and I completely making a fool of myself. Hopefully.

Anyway, we spent a few hours in the library and Hermione suddenly started making very strange gestures. I cocked my head, trying to understand what she was doing. Lavender scratched her head. "Is Hermione going insane?"

"It's a possibility," I agreed.

Hermione made clucking noises, waving madly. "I think we should go over there," I suggested. Lavender nodded and we approached Hermione, who wore a relieved grin on her face.

"Finally!" she hissed. "I was calling you over because I found this amazing--"

"Oh!" Lavender said, giggling. Hermione threw her an annoyed look.

"Please proceed, Herm…my reputation is in danger!" I cried dramatically.

Hermione cleared her throat importantly. "Parvati, you must find who Neville really likes."

I gasped, my hopes plunging faster than rain to the ground. "B-but" I began, but Hermione held up her hand.

"That is the only way we can administer the potion. We have to make him fall in love with the one he likes to get him off your back. Understand?"

I nodded glumly. "But it is not going to be easy."

"Ooh!" Lavender suddenly exclaimed. "Why does it have to be someone Neville likes? Why can't we just put him on any girl?" she questioned incredulously.

Hermione sighed. "Because it wouldn't be fair to Neville."

I slid to the ground, feeling forlorn. "Simply wonderful. Neville is never going to admit who he likes in his state."

Hermione agreed. "But certain activities do revive the victim of their state and they come back to their senses. A little."

I folded my arms, frowning. "The victim? I would say I'm the victim not Neville."

Hermione chose to ignore to that very true comment on my part. "One of those 'activities' is dancing. "

"Dancing?" exclaimed Lavender. "That is the most unlikely thing I would have thought of."

"So…" I began slowly, "what your saying is that I should ask…Neville Longbottom to the Yule Ball. Dance with him and see who he likes and then you administer the potion?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I suppose."

And I agreed. Can you believe it? I just want this whole dilemma to disappear out of sight.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

Must take a deep breath. Today I have to do the deed. Wish me luck! I entered the Hospital Wing with mounting trepidation. Neville was in usual spot, but he was reading Golden Orb, a Divination magazine. My eyebrows rose.

"Hi Neville," I began hesitantly.

Neville beamed so brightly I was afraid he would burst. "Um…what are you reading?"

Eagerly Neville smoothed out the magazine. "Golden Orb. I just want to share interests with you, my sweet."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Ookay…"

"Have you come to visit me, honeybuns?" Neville gazed at me with utmost affection. I cringed.

"Listen, Neville, do you want to go to the ball with me?" I said quickly, so it would hurt less.

Neville looked positively delighted.

"Of course! How could I deny you your dream?"

I forced a smile. "Of course, it's been my lifelong goal to go out with you, Neville Longbottom."

Neville didn't seem to notice sarcasm dripping from my words. He was all bouncy and happy. "I'll be out of here tomorrow, Parvati. I can't wait!"

As I left the Hospital Wing, I admit I felt extremely guilty. It wasn't Neville's fault he liked me and I shouldn't have been so mean. Honestly, he was a very decent guy. It was just this Yule Ball dance thing ruined my chanced of asking

Harry. If I got the guts to that, anyway.

Suddenly, I spotted Pansy walking hand in hand with Draco Malfoy a few yards ahead. I giggled to myself as I cast a charm that lifted on her skirt and revealed underwear with an imprint of pink bunnies and hearts on them.

I couldn't help wondering how Neville really liked. _Luna?_ They had become friends recently, but I think they could only remain friends. _Hermione?_ He had asked her out for the Yule Ball last time.

All of a sudden Ginny Weasley came bounding down the stairs, her face flushed with excitement. "Guess what!"

"What?" I queried immediately.

"I did it!" she squealed excitedly. "Harry and I are going out! I asked him to the ball!"

I felt as if I had been slapped in the face. Hard.

I gulped. "Um…that's nice, Ginny," I said, my voice wavering. "Good for you!" I added hastily.

Ginny looked concerned. "Are you ok--"

"Fine, fine. Just had a bad day that's all," I said quickly and then hurried away.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

This is later today. I just feel so downcast. Of course, Harry Potter would be taken like that! But still, the point it is, Ginny Weasley is what is bothering me. The Weasleys and Harry are really very close. Harry and Ginny would be the perfect pair. I feel like a bitter, lonely, mean-spirited person. I should have been nicer to Ginny, not to mention Neville…but everything went so fast. Sigh.

Soon I will also turn into a fat wart. Chocolates are my comfort food and I've been eating quite a lot lately. Hmmm…I do hope the ball goes well. I hope Ginny and Harry hit it off and Neville meets his match and I am a happy, happy girl.

Yeah right.

Anyway…

A very dejected,

**Par** _(too lazy to finish writing my name.)_

Parvati's Report

**The Halloween Ball**

Today is the big day. Potions have been stirred, lovers have been matched, and jealousy has been conquered! (Not.) For it is the day of the Hogwarts ball deux (French for two.) Now don't fret, just because I'm all depressed on the inside does not mean I'm going to inflict my pain on you. I'll be very forthcoming and truthful at what happened today. Deep breath. Ok, here goes.

First, there was beauty. Hermione, Lavender, Padma and I had to get ready for the ball. Oh, by the way, Padma and my Zacharias suggestion worked out. I can't believe she actually likes that git. Anyway, I was the fashion consultant of course and my first client was…me! At first I chose a beautiful, puffy Victorian which happened to be white dress.

"Oh god, Parvati. You look like you're about get married!" exclaimed Lavender, crimping her hair and laughing uproariously at the same time. I quickly peeled off the dress faster than you could say, "I do".

"Don't want Neville getting the wrong idea," I explained sheepishly, seeing Hermione surveying me oddly.

"I got the potion," she suddenly said, pulling out a blue vial filled with some sort of pink substance.

I smiled weakly. "Great! Thanks, Herm."

Hermione was looking very pretty in a sleek, strapless red dress. "Here, I'll do your make up, after I get ready," I suggested.

Hermione nodded gratefully. I hurriedly chose an emerald green chiffon dress and pulled it on. I picked out some chunky gold bracelets and slipped them on too. I brushed my hair quickly, not paying much attention. Then I applied Wicca Wide mascara and Red Desert rouge. I hurried over to Lav's and my shoe collection and chose a strappy, shiny gold pair of heels.

Then I wobbled over to Hermione, who looked startled to see me so fast. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Parvati, you look like goddess!"

I looked myself up and down in the mirror (whose' comment was: Wowee, girl. You're going to kill tonight.) "Really?" I questioned skeptically.

"I didn't even try," I continued.

Padma glanced up from fiddling with the buckle on her pretty blue and silver flats. "But you look good, sis."

"Neville will go into a state of delight," Lavender stated.

I grimaced. "That's not good."

"But so will some other boys," Padma gazed at me meaningfully. I blushed. An image of Harry popped into my mind. I quickly brushed it way, remembering Ginny. I cleared my throat. "Ok, Hermione, ready?"

Hermione nodded and I began to work my magic.

By the end of it, her bushy hair was sleek and shiny and fell in waves around her oval shaped face. Her eyes looked simply gorgeous in the new Wendelle Hancock style. Her lips were a luscious creamy red. That red dress showed off her figure so well. She was stunning.

"I look like a wounded raccoon," Hermione complained. I pursed my lips.

"No, you don't, Hermione. You look hot. Ron is going to die, okay?" I declared clearly.

Padma was next and since she looks like me, it was much easier. I simply gave her the same treatment except for the hair. I decided to knot her hair into an elegant bun at the top of her head. She also was simply gorgeous in a cobalt blue halter style dress with silver accessories. I should be one of those glamorous Wollywood (Wollywood is the witch & wizard media capital) make-up artists with my sense of style and glitz.

Lavender wandered over. "Par! Can you make me look like a fairy?" she wailed.

I glanced at Lavender seriously, and put on Wendelle's famous pouty expression. "I'll try my best, doll, but can't promise anything. I've been accused of giving wounded raccoon looks. It's a big, bad world out there." Like I had seen on the big screen, I fluffed up Lav's hair and eyed it knowledgeably.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Pretending to be one of those fabulous Wollywood make-up artists again?"

She knows me so well.

A half-hour later we all traipsed down to the common room to meet our dates. It was a sordid…I mean…wonderful affair, let me tell you.

Padma giggled very uncharacteristically and scooted over to a dressed up Zacharias. I watched them for a moment talking and laughing. They made a good pair, I decided, but it was beyond me what Padma saw in him.

Lavender adjusted her sparkling tiara. "I'm soo excited," she murmured in my ear. Seamus was gallantly waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. I smiled, but it made me feel sad somehow. Seamus might not be for me, but Lavender was a lucky girl. Hermione also seemed to be expressing Lavender's perturbation. She was very wobbly and that wasn't just because of her heels. It was like one of those muggle movies. One minute Hermione was standing calmly on the top of the stairs, then the next steps she tripped, and was shrieking and tumbling down the spindly staircase. I gasped, trying my best to grab-hold of her spinning arms.

Everyone in the common room scattered, all except Ron, who darted faster than a bullet to break Hermione's fall. Hermione collapsed into his arms. Everyone let out a unified sigh of relief. I clambered down. "Hermione are you okay?" I questioned, concerned. Hermione sniffed in response. Her head was buried in Ron's new dress robes, but the tips of her ears were scarlet. I was a little amused by this. They're right, couples do start do start to pick up each other's traits. Ron still looked very worried. "Herm, are ok?" he whispered gently.

It was just the tenderness in his voice that set me off. A tear trickled down my cheek. Sniffing, I made my way down, hunting for Neville in the crowd.

"Hi, Parvati!" a familiar voice chirped. I shut my eyes, dread filling the pit of my stomach. I forced myself to turn around and shoot Ginny Weasley a weak smile. She was clinging onto an uncomfortable Harry's arm, looking very pretty indeed in traditional robes of banana yellow. Ginny returned the smile. "You look great, Parvati. I decided to go traditional." Ginny giggled. I swallowed. Harry was looking at everything except at me.

I had always liked Ginny Weasley very much, but with Harry, I admit I wanted to curse her. _Does this make me a horrible person?_

"Who are you going with?" Ginny asked curiously. I took a deep breath, pasting a happy smile on face.

"Neville. I'm looking for him, actually--"

"_Neville?_" Harry blurted.

I regarded him coolly, finally gaining my nerve. "Yes, is something wrong?" Harry shook his head vigorously. I tried to blur out the thought of him looking so cute in those smart robes of a silvery teal.

Ginny suddenly laughed. "It's been reversed! You went with Harry last time and I with Neville."

I attempted a weak laugh. "What a coincidence!"

"Parvati!" I had never been gladder to hear the whimpering, loving voice.

"Neville!" I cried with relief and surprising myself, I planted a quick kiss on his lips. Neville went into a mad state, working up the courage to put his arm around my waist. Ginny and Harry twitched uncomfortably. I squirmed uneasily in Neville's grip.

"Well, see you at the dance," exclaimed Ginny, waved and quickly departed with Harry. I promptly removed the Neville's hand, which was clamped, to my waist. He didn't seem to notice; he was gazing at me with extreme adoration. "Well, like to dance, Neville?"

Neville nodded eagerly. "Anything for you Parvati, fair maiden!"

I sighed, linking arms. "I wish things were normal, Neville."

"Doesn't everybody, Par?" inquired Neville affectionately.

That was the most intelligent thing he said all night.

We descended down the grand staircase in pairs. I was taken away by the great-hall. It was absolutely beautiful. Imagine a thousand live fluttering fairies, flying on live bats. Dozens of enlarged pumpkins clothed in black were arranged sensibly, acting as tables for the evening. Lit candles were magicked into the bewitched midnight-blue, starry night-sky. The center of the great-hall was the circular dance floor. It was painted in bright fluorescent colors and in the middle, setting up was Hanky Panky Karma--my favorite band. I positively squealed when I saw the lead singer, Hank, wave at me.

Neville and I reached the bottom. I immediately snatched his hand. Neville was under a curse, he didn't really like me, so there was no point being patient, really. Until he was revived from the curse, anyway. We had to dance!

I glimpsed Harry and Ginny laughing in a distance. Ginny had her arm around Harry. Neville immediately put his arm around my mine. I glanced at him gratefully. It was almost like he knew.

Up at the teachers' table Dumbledore called the schools' attention.

"Welcome, welcome students of Hogwarts. For generations we've had a Halloween feast, but this year I decided to stir up a bit and went with the ball--"

The students cheered wildly. Dumbledore waited patiently.

"Anyway, take a seat at our innovative tables enjoy a spectacular feast and don't forget to dance! Hanky Panky Karma is ready to go--"

The girls screamed hysterically, some punching the air. Hank waved again.

Dumbledore sat down, his eyes twinkling through his moon-shaped glasses. "Tuck in."

Neville and I found seats beside Padma and Zacharias, who were in the middle of a 'friendly' argument.

"Isis was an Egyptian god, not some Wollywood character!" Padma said, smiling.

Zacharias put his arm around my sister. "But I prefer the hot witch in the movies!"

"Zachie!" Padma swatted him playfully.

"Don't worry, I think you're pretty hot too, Patil." Zacharias grinned flirtatiously.

Honestly, I felt sick.

As soon as Hanky Panky Karma started fiddling 'Flight of Fancy', I grabbed Neville's hand. "Let's dance," I declared. Neville leapt up and we waltzed shakily to the brightly-lit dance floor. The lights dimmed dramatically, a few students whooped loudly.

_'Let me tell you a fairytale,_

_That took place not very long ago,_

_It's of a little girl, who thought she had everything,_

_Then there was a prince,'_

I steered Neville to the center and we revolved on the spot. Neville stepped on my feet a lot, but no one but I noticed. Many couples joined us on the floor. I caught a glimpse of Harry and Ginny barely moving, embarrassingly close. I gulped. Then, I observed Neville staring at Ginny…and his hands became extremely clammy in mine. My heart started thudding. I desperately scanned the crowed for that wounded raccoon, Hermione, who had mixed up my savior--the love potion.

_'He walked into her life_

_Took her flight of fancy, _

_Little girl became pretty lady,_

_Prince and she fell in love,_

_Got engaged soon after,_

_Then married under the stars,_

_And lived happily ever after….'_

There she was, buried in Ron's neck. I hurriedly hauled Neville over there. Neville's eyes were glued solely on Ginny. I found it a little disturbing, actually.

I nudged Hermione. Hermione jumped up startled.

"What?" she cried, shouting over the rocky song.

"It's Ginny."

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron simply looked confused.

"_Ginny!_"

"Do you have it?" Hermione pulled out the vial and handed it to me.

"Now get Ginny and him alone and give it to him. Make sure he doesn't see you. Good luck," Hermione whispered, winking.

I nodded, comprehending. I took a deep breath. "Okay," I said, "sorry, Ron," I added to a bewildered Ron Weasley. They went back to dancing. I let go of Neville.

"Let's go outside," I suggested innocently.

Neville lit up for a moment, but then glanced at Ginny. "Why, Parvati?" His voice wasn't as fond as it had been earlier. And if you'll believe it, for a moment, I felt stung. I dragged Neville over to the corner and cracked my knuckles, waiting for the tune to end. The song seemed to last like Droobles best blowing gum, in that case, everlasting. As I had hoped a few couples dispersed off the dance floor. Harry and Ginny were one of them. With Neville at my heels I followed them to the buffet table laden with treats.

I tapped Ginny on the shoulder brusquely. "Erm…I have it!" I cried.

Ginny whirled around, baffled. "Parvati? What--"

"Ginny, you have to come!" I continued hysterically.

Harry cleared his throat behind Ginny.

"Parvati, what are you--?"

"Shush, I'm talking to Ginny," I snapped. Ginny was more bewildered than before, glanced at me, her blue eyes wide.

I could feel Neville drooling beside me. I hastily grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her and Neville into the cool, refreshing air outside.

I quickly unclamped the vial from my golden belt and gazed from Ginny to Neville. I took a deep breath. "This is the best stuff ever, here drink!" I declared, handing the vial to Ginny. Ginny took it gingerly, sniffing it cautiously.

'Why didn't you give it to us, inside, Par?' Ginny questioned suspiciously.

"B-b-because it's so good someone might've stolen it…!" I stuttered, uncomfortable under Ginny's gaze.

"Just take a sip, Gin. It's scrumptious…." I tried, smiling weakly.

Ginny carefully took a hesitant sip. She smiled. "You're right, this stuff is really--"

'What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice. I literally froze, letting go of Neville, for it belonged to Harry.

Just like him to come and ruin my plan, I thought bitterly.

Ginny had frozen too, still clutching the vial. "Harry," she breathed, nauseatingly sweet, "Oh…Harry!" Harry took a step back.

"Ginny?" he questioned incredulously. Ginny walked forward boldly and planted a smooch on his cheek. I wanted to melt to the ground right then. Neville, who hadn't spoken in ages, did the same to me, except it was probably ten times wetter.

Oh no, the potion had gone wrong. Horribly wrong.

Ginny had eyes only for Harry, Neville was all mushy on me, but he truly liked Ginny and I truly liked Harry and as for Harry…who knows who he likes! This was a disaster.

"Harry, don't move!" Harry came to halt and Ginny who had been following him with a revered gaze, bumped smack into him.

"Face Ginny towards Neville," I said, my voice quivering.

Harry did as he was told, even though he wore a frown on his face.

I carefully steered Neville to face Ginny.

I poured the hot liquid down Neville's throat and quickly backed off. I tossed the vial to Harry who administered the same treatment for Ginny.

"Back off!" I yelled as, Ginny and Neville walked towards each other and embraced. The sky exploded with fireworks as they kissed and Harry and I smiled secretly at each other.

Surprisingly, after that, Harry didn't ask any questions. We were both dateless and sitting on the steps. Everyone else was dancing, so we were alone.

"That was some ball, huh?" I ventured bravely.

Harry smiled the smile that made me want to melt. "I am not even going to ask what you did this time, Par."

"Pansy Parkinson played an awful trick on me, is all I will say," I stated cheerfully.

Harry grinned. "There is no dull moment with you, Parvati Patil," he murmured.

"And I suppose that's true," I agreed, my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage. Were we about to…?

"Parvati!" exclaimed a voice that could only belong to Hermione Granger. "How did it go?"

I smiled one last time at the boy who lived and proceeded to tell Hermione the entire tale as we made our way up the stairs.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I was so excited to post, I forgot to edit. This is the edited version, which I reposted today. Thanks to all who reviewed so far…I appreciate it. So, what did you think? Please R& R. I am nearly done _Quidditch, Scares & Spin the Bottle_ and will be posting it soon-FFlamingo


	8. Qudditch, Scares & Spin the Bottle

Chapter Eight

Quidditch, Scares and Spin the Bottle

Dear Diary,

Hi, it's Parvati Patil reporting for _The Diary Times_. The feeling of competition and excitement fills the air in the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Houses, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are about to go head to head in a grueling game that involves several balls and brooms. Let the match begin!

Ok, so there is no _'Diary Times'_ and that was just me being daft, but there is a game and I'm very excited! Katie ordered us all to rise at dawn today and hurry down to the pitch for her 'pep talk.' As the clock struck five, I threw off my covers and literally bounced out of bed. Quidditch is something I'm quite good at and I can't wait to show off.

I showered and dressed into my neatly ironed pair of Gryffindor Quidditch robes and then strolled down to the common room. Harry and Ginny were waiting for me when I arrived.

You know, the love potion worked out wonderfully. If Ginny had given Neville a chance at the last ball, they would have really hit off.

"Hi!" I greeted cheerfully. Harry and Ginny raised their palms in a wave.

"Are you ready?" Harry questioned.

I bobbed my dark head eagerly. "You're aren't a least bit nervous?" prodded Ginny nervously.

I shook my head confidently. "Why would I be? It's Hufflepuff and plus we're a great team,"

Harry shrugged. "That's true, but ever since Hufflepuff gained that Zacharias Smith bloke Hufflepuff isn't as easy to beat."

Ginny punctuated his sentence with a groan.

"Oh come on, we're going to do fine," I declared. Honestly, I should be giving these pessimists the pep talks.

Anyway, we hurried down to the pitch and waited patiently for Katie to start. Katie wrung her hand, looking at our faces anxiously. "We are going to do it, everyone," she stated, not very convincing. Andrew Kirke and Jack Loper did a little chant, the followed the tune of Weasly is our King.

_Gryffindors the King,_

_We're going to win_

_Our chasers rule,_

_Our beaters rock,_

_Our seeker is the best_

_And our keeper can't miss!_

We all hollered the chant a few more times and felt a lot better. Then we tramped inside the great hall to gobble down some breakfast. Well, a couple of us. I suddenly felt nauseous looking at food and imagining myself fifty-feet high. I didn't eat a bite. Hermione kept sliding food into my plate.

"Parvati, apple turnovers, yum," she murmured, carefully placing them in the center of my plate.

Lavender suddenly broke into a cheer. "Go Gryffindor! Go Lions! _ROAR!_ " I managed a tiny bit of the apple turnover, smiling at Lav's antics.

Padma came over, her face shining. "Good luck, Parvati!"

"Who are you rooting for?" I asked doubtfully.

Padma was a little taken aback. "My sister, of course,"

I felt a lot better after that.

I decided to spend rest of breakfast time watching Harry nibble on his toast.

"You don't want to eat either, do you?" I asked, smiling slightly.

Harry turned toward me. "Yep, it's almost like a tradition. Never eat before Quidditch."

I laughed at that and before I knew it…it was time for the match. Yikes!

We streaked into the air and hovered in the air. Katie and Zacharias shook hands, wearing forced smiles on their face. Madame Hooch let out the Bludgers, then the walnut sized snitch and finally the Quaffle.

"And there goes Bell for Gryffindor, streaking across the clear blue sky and hesitating before she--"

"Enough with the poetry, Thomas! Tell us what's going on!" snapped Professor McGonagall.

"And she scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" cried Dean. The sea of scarlet and gold cheered loudly.

I smiled. I caught a glimpse of Harry speeding downward and I stopped to watch.

"Move, Patil!" screamed Ginny. I whirled around to see a Bludger heading straight for me.

"Aha!" I shrieked and dodged out of the way, just in time.

"A near catch for Bradley of Hufflepuff! Patil dodges it," Dean exclaimed. My heart still thudding I intercepted a pass from Tennant to Bates and I tucked the Quaffle under my arm.

"There she goes, faster than a speeding rocket flying against time--"

Professor McGonagall threw Dean a look.

"And she hurls…ooh…nice save by Vladstone!"

The Gryffindor crowd groaned and I felt utterly dejected.

Dean continued with his commentary.

"Oh, I think Potter sees the snitch. He's zooming towards the bit of glistening gold with Smith right behind."

I gasped. "Come on, Harry!" I cried and out of nowhere flew a possessed Bludger.

"Ouch!" I yelped with pain as it collided with my shoulder.

"And that's Potter's famous Wronski Feint! Smith was fooled."

Fifty feet below, I could see the crumpled form of Zacharias Smith. The form however got right back on his broom. I groaned inwardly. Ginny threw me the Quaffle and gestured toward the posts. I flew as fast as I could, took proper aim and tossed.

"Patil attempts another goal, but Vladstone is just too good! Smith is up on his broom and flying again!" declared the magnified voice of Dean.

What was wrong with me? I had always scored before. Ginny shot me a sympathetic glance, before seizing the Quaffle and rocketing towards the goal posts.

"Weasley scores! Gryffindor is at 20 points and Hufflepuff at 0!"

And if Ginny can score… My heart started to thud. Bates was headed this way, with the Quaffle tucked under his arm.

I immediately flew down and tailed him to the goal posts. I willed the Quaffle to drop out of his grasp, but it didn't. Then suddenly a flash of red spiraled down wards. I immediately dashed after it.

"There goes Patil chasing the Quaffle, but is too late. Caught by Tennant, who scores! 10 points for Hufflepuff! Nice Try, Ron!"

Later in the match Gryffindor was up 50 and Hufflepuff close behind by 40.

I hadn't scored a single goal and Katie had called timeout. Harry came up to me. "Parvati? Are you alright?"

"I don't know…." I moaned miserably. 'I thought I was good at Quidditch,"

"You are, you're just nervous," intercepted Ron Weasley.

"I've messed every single pass thrown to me so far," I mumbled.

"That's true," agreed Andrew Kirke. Ginny threw him an angry look.

"Just have fun, Parvati and don't think about screwing up," Harry said sensibly.

We went back out to the blue skies and crowded stands. I took a deep breath. I could do this. Then, my chance came. Ginny tossed the Quaffle to Katie, who in turn passed it to me. I caught it and tucked it under my arm, heading toward the goal post. Seized with determination, I eyed the burly Hufflepuff Vladstone and aimed for the left hoop.

Vladstone hovered near the left one, eyeing me beadily. I gazed straight at her and flung it straight into the right. Vladstone had no time to react! I was cheering madly--I had scored!

"And Patil scores!" Dean announced happily. "Gryffindor is up 60 points,"

I fluttered about in the air, still giddy. Harry was speeding toward me his eyes wide behind his glasses. Smith was far behind, hurriedly trying to catch up. I looked down and the snitch was flitting by my leg. Harry reached for it and grabbed it out of the air. The Gryffindor stands exploded into cheers and hollering.

"Harry Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

I don't know what got into me, tears started streaming down face and I hugged him.

"And Potter and Patil seemed to have--" began Dean slyly, but thankfully Professor McGonagall snatched the microphone out of his hands. Plus everyone was hugging everyone else anyway. My spirits soared as I let go of Harry. True, he smelt of perspiration, but those are one of the things you tend to look over when you like someone. I just felt so squishy and cuddly inside. I can't describe it.

But it's weird how one day you can be in the depths of despair and the next day in happyland.

Yours gladly,

**Parvati**

Dear diary,

This is the best day ever! After the match all the Gryffindors declared a party. Ron and Harry nicked all sorts of food from the kitchens and even Hermione magicked some streamers and balloons into the air. Lavender scrawled her cant on a banner and hung it up.

I cocked my head, smiling as I read:

"The Gryffindors gave it go! And now they go, _ROAR_!"

I helped myself to several servings of lunch, ravenous since I hadn't eaten any breakfast. It was tremendous fun. Everyone was going wild, dancing to some Hanky Panky Karma & Cadaverous music. I joined in, laughing. After awhile, though, I got tired and went to join Lavender, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Joanna Sparkers and Harry by the fire.

"Hi everyone," I greeted cheerfully, flopping onto the carpet beside Joanna.

Joanna suddenly squealed:

"I know! Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Several people looked confused, including Ron and Ginny.

"What's that?' Neville inquired.

Joanna clapped her dainty hands together. "It's soo much fun! You spin the bottle and the person who it lands on, you have to kiss!" she chirped brightly, her blonde curls bobbing as she nodded enthusiastically. She was irritating me thoroughly.

"That's fun?" Ron asked, with a completely disgusted expression on his face. Hermione nodded her head. "That does seem kind of…frivolous. Anyway, Ron and I have prefect duties."

They walked out of the common room gladly, hand in hand.

Joanna pouted. "Well, it was just a suggestion,"

I frowned. She might have fashion sense, but she was such a tart!

"Actually, let's play," Lavender inputted.

I raised my eyebrows. Lavender just wanted a chance to kiss Seamus some more, I suppose.

Joanna clapped her hands together again. "Ok, guys, form a circle,"

Harry got up. "I think I might go to bed," he said hurriedly. Joanna ignored him, pulling him down. I couldn't help smiling at the girl's nerve. Everyone else shifted restlessly.

Joanna brought out a bottle from within her bag. I wondered if the girl went around forcing people to play silly games.

"I'll start!" she chirruped and spun the bottle, her eyes shining. We all watched the bottle slowly revolve around the circle. The bottle landed right on…Harry. My blood ran cold. I gazed helplessly as Joanna crawled up to Harry and grabbed his face and pressed it against her own. Harry came up gasping for air, his face crimson. I clenched my fist, repeating in my head that I was not jealous. Which was absolutely untrue, but oh well. I've become the envious queen lately, haven't I? First Ginny and now Joanna…at least Harry didn't like Joanna.

I took a deep breath. Joanna giggled sweetly. "Wasn't that fun? Your turn Harry,"

Harry hesitantly spun the bottle. I watched interestedly and then gasped. You won't believe this…the bottle was pointing at _me_.

I glanced up at Harry who was a wearing a very embarrassed, but shy smile on his face. He advanced a few steps, leaning closer and closer. I was about shut my eyes, when I heard my name being shouted.

"Parvati! _Parvati!_ " I jerked up, startled, blinking my eyes open.

It was Hermione and Ron looking very worried. Harry, who was frozen in place, in the middle of the circle, gazed up at them.

"What happened?"

"What's wrong?" I said quickly, still in shock.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's Padma," she began.

My heart started beating very fast and room seemed to spin around me.

"Padma?" I choked.

Ron glanced at me carefully. "We saw her being taken to the Hospital Wing in a stretcher. We heard Dumbledore say that some had attacked her."

I stared at them, open-mouthed. "Attack? Who would attack Padma!" I gasped.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. "Dumbledore said it was an outside source. She was with Zacharias in the courtyard."

The room was still spinning and I felt sick to my stomach. "Zacharias!" I muttered.

"I don't think it's him, Par. He seemed very worried," Hermione added.

Lavender crawled toward me and gave me a hug. "Is she okay?" she asked Ron.

Ron nodded. "I think so. She's just in the Hospital Wing for minor cuts and injuries.

I felt a solacing, reassuring hand on my shoulder. I knew at once it belonged to Harry, but at that moment, I did not care. I jumped up to my feet. "Can I go see her?"

Hermione and Ron nodded wordlessly. "That is why we came to get you,"

I hurriedly dashed out of the common room and the last words I heard were Joanna's whine:

"Guys, can we please get back to the game now?"

…

I ran all the way to the Hospital Wing, feeling very afraid and a million thoughts running through my mind. Who had attacked Padma? Why?

I skidded to a stop in front of the Hospital Wing and entered the large room, searching for Padma. However, my eyes first fell upon Zacharias Smith.

"Is Padma okay?" I questioned worriedly.

Zacharias nodded numbly. "We were just walking and talking and this invisible force stuns Padma, and I managed to grab a hold of her before the thing could do more damage…" Zacharias moaned pathetically. And you know what, I believed him.

"Thank god you were there," I whispered softly and progressed over to Padma's bed.

She was lying stiffly on the bad, her head propped against many pillows, her face was very pale, but her eyes open.

"Padma!" I cried, relief flooding through me. I hugged her, very carefully. Padma attempted a smile.

"It was so scary, Parvati. It was so sudden. I'm glad Zach was there," she murmured with difficulty.

I suddenly felt guilty. Where was I while Padma was in danger? Playing Spin the bottle with Joanna Sparkers, that's what. I didn't even receive one of the telepathic messages…and for some reason it made me feel guilty that Zacharias hd been there and I hadn't.

I squeezed Padma's hand. "I hope they find who it is. Meanwhile, I'm not letting you out of my sight," I vowed.

Padma smiled affectionately at me. "Thanks for looking out for me, sis," she whispered. Just then Madame Promfrey barged in to shoo me away.

And surprisingly Zacharias Smith escorted me back to the Gryffindor tower. "Thanks," I said, looking up gratefully at him.

Zacharias nodded and departed and I entered the Gryffindor Common Room to be bombarded with questions. I answered them the best I could and scuttled upstairs to fall into a nightmarish sort of sleep.

**Author's Note:** So…what did you think of this pretty short chapter? I just thought I'd inject a little mystery for fun. Have you noticed the pattern between Parvati and Harry? Did you like the Quidditch bit? Do you want to know who attacked Padma? Find out in the next chapter of Parvati Patil's Diary: _Eavesdropping, House Elves & the Elaborate Feast_. As always, I'm welcome to reviews! Till the next chapter, then--FFlamingo


	9. Eavesdropping, House Elves & the Elabora

**Chapter Nine**

**Eavesdropping, House Elves & the Elaborate Feast**

Dear Diary,

I must confess, I don't feel like writing much today. Very dreary day ahead, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, visiting Padma, staying awake …just want to slide under the covers and hide. The euphoria of winning that Quidditch match has evaporated faster than a puddle under the sun. I am dehydrated inside and out. It's just one of those days.

Later

Curious, Snape hasn't shown up as yet and it's already been ten minutes of class time. Very strange. Am most hungry and sleepy and can't keep my eyes off Harry's hands. Oops, Snape has made his dramatic entrance. Dramatic entrances…that's the only thing we might have in common--

Much Later

I'm much aggrieved to admit that I was caught writing in here and received a week's worth of detention!

I'll explain exactly what took place. So, Snape had just made his sensational entrance, his black robes billowing behind him. I was frantically scribbling my last words in here when Theodore Nott yelled out,

"Potter and Patil are passing notes, Professor,"

Honestly, you can't help but hate that git.

I gritted my teeth. Snape pounced upon me, his greasy clumps of hair falling in a curtain in front of his pale patchy face.

"Really?" he hissed.

I gulped. "We are not passing notes," I answered quietly.

Snape's thick eyebrows pulled together into a frown. "What are you doing, then, Miss Patil?"

I was tempted to shrink back, but being the good actress and liar I was I said, confidently, "Professor, I don't know what you're talking about."

Snape snorted and snatched the diary that was concealed behind the desk.

"Parvati Patil's Diary," he sneered, "Drama Queen, Troubled Teen and loon." He paused for effect. The Slytherins hooted with laughter. I was mortified, catching Lavender's shocked expression few desks away.

I shut my eyes; waiting for my doom. This was the end of scribbling my emotions in here, I thought sadly. I felt like I was about to lose a friend.

"Ooh, read a part, Professor," cooed Pansy Parkinson.

I clenched my teeth, avoiding Harry's inquiring gaze.

"Loon is right, all right," jeered Blaise Zabini.

"Here I thought Potter and Patil were passing love notes, but this better," Theodore Nott spoke, his voice full of savage triumph.

Snape meaningfully flipped through the book, I thought I would burst. His eyes fell upon a bewildered Harry and he smiled menacingly. Had he read the part where I…? I panicked; swiftly I pulled out my wand and yelled.

"Accio diary!" Then, you know me…I couldn't help but add…

"Boilus Corpus!" I shrieked, waving my wand frantically. I caught the diary in the air and Snape hit the ground with a dull thud, boils sprouting all over his face. I grabbed my book bag, humiliated and fled from the dungeons.

I reached the main floor, panting and whimpering.

_What had I done to Snape?_ I was in boiling water all right (no pun intended.) I started running feverishly to the Gryffindor Common Room, but a slender gnarled hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Don't you have class, Miss Patil?" Professor McGonagall questioned, eyeing me severely through her thin-framed glasses. I don't know what happened to me.

I geared into exaggeration mode extra. "Oh, Professor, Professor Snape-he-he--" I sobbed.

"He what?" Professor McGonagall prodded, a concerned look crossing her usually stern features.

"He invaded my privacy…' I weeped pitifully, peering at Professor McGonagall through the corner of my eyes.

Professor McGonagall couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "How?" she questioned dutifully.

"He snatched my diary out of my grasp and--t-t-hen--then he began reading it to the class! Everyone began laughing and they were really cruel!" I exclaimed, colour rising to my cheeks, purposefully childish.

Professor McGonagall's nose twitched as she frowned. "That's not right…but the question what did you do to retaliate, Miss Patil?"

I sighed. This was the hardest part. "Well…I kind of cursed him, Professor."

Professor McGonagall's beady eyes widened.

"What spell?" she asked tensely.

"Boilus Corpus," I informed her miserably. "But I was protecting my inner-most thoughts that were private!" I added hastily.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "Patil, what am I going to do with you?"

I squinted up at her.

"Honestly, Professor, I don't know…" I replied mournfully.

…

So that's how I landed up in detention for a week…with Snape. Knowing him, it will be worse than hell. But wait, there is more to the story…

After that awful ordeal, Professor McGonagall sent me to dry my eyes at the washroom. I was rather disappointed that my impulsive exaggerateo skit didn't work. I entered the washroom and set foot into the stall at the far side.

Suddenly I heard a vexatious, distasteful voice say:

"That is soo funny, Pansy! I wish I were there"

I could swear it belonged to Pansy's potion-stirring playmate, Eve.

'Parvati Patil…Drama Queen, Troubled Teen, Loon!" wheezed the sickening Pansy Parkinson, giggling madly. I nearly gasped with anger.

"She is going to be troubled, alright," Eve hissed and I could almost picture the little she-devil rubbing her hands together.

"Too bad Theodore's plan didn't work last night," replied Pansy, disgruntled.

"You mean too bad that little miss slutty loon has a look-alike," Eve spat.

Pansy giggled nervously. "Just one question, why do you want to get her so much?" Her voice mixed with curiosity and eagerness.

"Because--" Eve answered tensely, "she is a nitwit, that's why."

Pansy laughed and I felt a burning urge to curse them both. Actually, I was shaking with rage, thinking about poor Padma in that hospital bed.

I heard a gush of water, clicking footsteps and a door slam. I breathed in deeply, every nerve in my body tingling. They were out to get me. And the reason--not legitimate. I've been called a nitwit before.

I not very scared of Pansy and that stupid Eve, just confused. How can't anybody like a person like moi? Ok, ok, a lot of people hate people like me, but that is no reason to try to kill them. I have to find out why, though, somehow I think Eve's hate for me goes deeper than nitwit.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

_Hermione, with hair so curly,_

_Intelligent brown eyes_

_Holding onto a hefty book bag,_

_A badge called S.P.E.W pinned on her sweater,_

_As she waits,_

_She thinks,_

_Brilliance pops into her clever mind,_

_She ponders,_

_A plan is outlined,_

_Detail is added,_

_Friends are dragged into it,_

_Exclamations have erupted from mouths,_

_As Hermione cries…_

"Parvati! I have an idea!"

"Why?" I groaned dazedly, resting my hand in a bowl of Hermione's soothing remedy. I had been at Snape's infamous detentions, tortured and taunted all day. Actually, it wasn't as bad. I just had stupid lines. _Again. _

Hermione's brown eyes sparkled with excitement as she threw her book bag on the ground (very unlike her) and took a seat beside me.

"For S.P.E.W," began Hermione and I couldn't help a wee bit of a grimace appearing on my face. Hermione, completely oblivious, forged ahead.

"I was wondering if we could helped out the elves in the kitchen...you know. I can cook Flafe Concicorte…a really tasty dish… And it would be so much easier for the elves. We could make it a weekend project or something. You wouldn't have to do much, just cook a few Hogwarts dishes or something…" Hermione spoke all of this very fast, but I managed to get the gist of it.

"Hermione, that's nice, but too many cooks spoil the broth. We'd just get in the way of the elves," I said kindly, sounding very much (even to myself) like Padma. Padma--I felt a sudden pang.

Hermione just smiled. "Parvati," she chided, "are you not a good cook?"

I frowned, but the memories of overflowing flour, spilt sugar and me drenched in chocolate syrup still haunted me. "I'm O.K," I lied, not very convincingly. Hermione shook her head slightly, wearing an amused expression on her face.

I pulled my hand out of the soothing substance and dried it with a soft towel nearby.

"Parvati, come on, this is the chance for to expand your mind…" Hermione suggested persuasively.

My eyebrows pulled even closer together, if that was possible. Since when had Hermione Granger, of all people, picked up my annoying antics?

Hmm, then again I always wanted to whip down to the kitchens and nick food….

"Alright then," I replied blandly, performing a vanishing spell on the remaining substance in the bowl.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. I could almost hear the very fast-paced gears in her brain shift. _That was way too easy. _

Yours,

**Parvati**

Later

Somehow Hermione roped Lavender into the whole thing and Lavender suggested another idea that could only mean disaster.

"Why don't we have a taste-tester feast? We could serve all the dishes we make! I could invite Seamus and Hermione, Ron, of course and Parvati--"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. Lav was getting way ahead of herself here.

Hermione, however squealed a Lavender squeal and nodded vigorously. "That be great! We could have it in the common room, even."

I cleared my throat. "Have you asked Dumbledore about interfering in the kitchens?" I asked succinctly. Hermione frowned.

"It is not interfering, Parvati," she began heatedly.

"You're are merely helping, of course," I finished primly. Hermione scowled.

"Dumbledore was all for it."

"I am not surprised," I commented dryly, in a very bad mood.

Lavender clucked. "Who cares? I'm excited--I'm a really good cook."

My eyebrows rose up at this. "Really?" I questioned. Now I didn't know that. Lavender beamed. "Yep," she announced proudly, her golden curls bouncing.

"Anyway, who'd you invite, Parvati?" questioned Lavender suddenly.

I pursed my lips. "I-don't-know," I informed her slowly.

"How about Harry?" inquired Hermione slyly.

I threw a dirty look at her. "No," I muttered and stomped out of the room.

I wandered into the washroom, in a daze. I entered one of the stalls and brooded. What a life I had. Two evil Slytherins are out to get me, Harry only thinks of me as a friend, I'm not good anything, one more detention today…I ran my hand through the etched initials on the green stall walls. LB+ SF 4eva. I smiled a little. Lavender didn't mind expressing her emotions to anyone or anything. Suddenly, I heard the door swing open and two very familiar voices. I stood up straight, my eyes widening. Did Pansy and Eve live in the washroom? I pressed my ear against the stall door, but that wasn't necessary. "Draco is going mad!" fumed the squeaky tone of Eve. My brow furrowed slightly, wondering what Eve was talking about.

"I can't believe he _rejected _me," Eve gasped huffily.

Even though, I can't stand the sight of smarmy Malfoy, I tittered silently.

Pansy made soothing, clucking noises. "It's ok, Evee. Draco is not in his right mind."

"But I really like him! And he just thinks of me as a little kid," sobbed Eve.

"Well, you _are_ a year younger,' commented Pansy thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" shrieked Eve, and I heard a slam of the stall door next to me. Quickly, I scrambled onto the toilet top and remained perched there so they wouldn't see my legs.

"EEEEEvvvvve!" moaned Pansy, knocking on the door desperately. "I know Draco is the hottest, richest, sexiest guy in Hogwarts…but some girls are just not lucky, like you and I," Pansy cried tactlessly. I was tempted to snigger at her thoughtfulness. A strangled shriek escaped Eve's throat.

"You won't believe the reason though!"

"What?" Pansy immediately yelped.

Even murmured a few undistinguishable words. I strained to listen.

"He likes some one else," wheezed Eve.

"Ookay…"

"A _Gryffindor_."

"What?" gasped Pansy, appalled. "Who?" she then prodded keenly.

My ears were trained to Eve's answer.

"That nitwit," Eve muttered.

I nearly choked. It was like someone had stuffed a plastic bag down my throat and I couldn't breath. I went into a silent coughing fit, praying that it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. It _couldn't_…

"Who?" repeated Pansy, cluelessly.

"Patil. _Parvati Patil_," Eve hissed, her voice shaking with fury.

And I simply shook all over.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

Draco Malfoy likes me. Likes me…as in…me Parvati Patil. He like _likes_ me. Sigh. It is no use…however I put it, it doesn't seem right…. I haven't told anyone…it's just too horrible. Well, I'll just try not to think about it. I have plenty to do today anyway. Help the elves is my top priority.

Hermione, Lavender and I made our way through what seemed like many twists and turns and finally approached a painting. Hermione reached out and tickled the pear amongst some other fruit.

"That's brilliant," Lavender exclaimed predictably as the painting opened up. I had to agree as we stepped into the depths of the large, warm kitchen. We were not surrounded by elves as I had expected, but there was one elf gazing at Hermione with adoring eyes.

"Miss Granger, so kind of you to help us," he cooed, his hands clasped tightly.

"Hello, Dobby," Hermione replied in a friendly manner.

I glanced around the kitchen. "Aren't there a lot more elves?' I questioned.

Dobby frowned. "I'm afraid they don't like the fact that you kind students want to help them," he replied, his large tennis-ball eyes bulging.

Hermione sniffed slightly, frowning, then her expression cleared. "Well, we have the whole kitchen to ourselves, then!" she cried cheerfully. Then she bustled over to the sink to wash her hands. Lavender followed suit. I however hung back to ask Dobby:

"Have they gone out?"

Dobby shook his head dubiously. "They're hiding, miss."

I raised my eyebrows. "Somehow Hermione's idea wasn't looking so bright to me. I mean, why barge into the elf territory when they prefer that you don't? Reluctantly, I trudged over to an eager Hermione and Lavender.

Hermione cried something like, "Let's begin cooking!"

Lavender simply whooped.

I couldn't help about groan a bit. What a grumbler I am.

As it turns out, this little experience only proves that I'm an awful cook. In an hour of spending quality time with Dobby, the house elf, I spilt the milk, slipped in it, added the wrong ingredients, mixed the opposite way, misread the recipe for

Flafe Concicorte, made Hermione and Lavender quite exasperated with me. (Quite being an understatement.)

"Maybe, Parvati, you should work out a unique dish…" suggested Hermione, right after I had deflated the cinnamon crust pie.

"By yourself!" added Lavender hastily, twirling her stirring spoon between her fingers.

So, I was sentenced to a solitary corner, left with only packs of unwanted soup and useless oddities. I watched enviously as Lavender proudly set her millionth dish on the counter. Lavender wasn't just a good cook; she was a superb cook. As of Hermione…she was a great pie specialist and no one could forget her Flafe Concicorte…. I… had nothing.

Suddenly thinking quickly, I poured the contents of the packet into a pan and began my masterpiece.

Ten ingenious, sweaty moments later I was finished. My only dish…it was mouth-watering.

"Ready?" I cried.

Lavender and Hermione looked weary. Ignoring them I unveiled my tasty concoction.

"It's blue…." Hermione gasped.

"…Soup…" finished Lavender, equally stunned.

I spooned some and Hermione gingerly took it and poured down her throat.

She came up choking, her eyes watering, and a sour expression on her face.

"Isn't it great?"

"Just great!" choked Hermione.

Later, it was decided that my soup would be used as a trick on the boys at the 'taste-tester feast'. I must say I felt quite honored.

"So, Parvati, who _are _you going to invite?' chirped Lavender, pointing her wand at the kitchen counter.

"_Scourgify!"_

"What?" I asked dazedly, emptying my dish into a large bowl.

"To our party…remember?' Lavender said.

I shrugged. "No one, I suppose." I was actually dreading the feast because I knew I would feel like a fifth-wheel, hidden in boot, without anyone noticing.

Lavender frowned for a second, but then burst into a smile. "Okay," she conceded surprising me.

Yours,

**Parvati**

**The Taste-Tester Feast**

Parvati's Report

Aha…the day of feasting, fun and a furious Parvati! You'll never believe what that Lavender did to me! She invited Harry separately, so it's like we're being pushed together.

"Lavender!" I hissed, catching a glimpse of Harry sitting on the couch beside Seamus, Hermione and Ron. Lavender did what she did best--she giggled.

"I thought you'd be glad…it looks like you like him…." Seeing my blank expression, Lavender hurriedly continued, "A lot…I mean you should see how you stare at him."

My mouth dropped open. "I do not!" I snapped angrily, childishly.

Lavender smirked. "Maybe you don't want him there because you know it would invoke your emooo---_shun_!" Lavender tittered.

It was possible, my jaw dropped down further. "You're all lies, Lav!" I cried, shaking.

Lavender smiled at my crumbling exterior, fluffing up her goldilocks.

I glanced at the lean, skinny boy who had captured my heart, suddenly feeling utterly stupid and oddly sad.

Lavender watched me looking and patted my shoulder. "It's alright, Par. I think he likes you too."

My heart soared with hope; I wobbled over to the other four who were chatting easily. "H-hey…" I murmured. They greeted me warmly.

Harry looked at me oddly. "Are you okay, Parvati?" he questioned.

I nodded, unable to take my eyes off him. He was just so unlike me…yet he was just so right for me. I couldn't explain it.

"Why don't we start?" Hermione asked, very flushed and pretty. She gestured toward a table she had magicked laden with our meal for the evening. The warm glow of the candles illuminated our faces and created a cozy feeling. Not waiting any longer I took my seat across from Harry, beside Lavender, my heart beating rapidly. During the dinner (no one liked my soup--surprise, surprise) it was like I was in a trance. I felt nothing like myself. My eyes were glued on Harry Potter. A couple of times, I tried to blink, but my eyes wouldn't co-operate. The cutlery clanked and our glasses clinked. I still stared. Seamus and Lavender hugged. I stared. Ron and Hermione kissed. I still stared. I shoveled some treacle tart into my mouth and kept on staring.

Suddenly I noticed Hermione and Harry whispering. I averted my gaze and glanced at my failed cooking attempt--blue soup.

"Really?' Hermione was exclaiming. Harry was blushing. I trained my ears at them. "I always thought Luna liked Ron…."

I almost choked on my soup.

"Luna Lovegood!" I burst out, unable to control myself.

Harry stared blankly back at me; it was the first time he had looked directly back at me that evening.

"She just asked me to go to Hogosmeade with her and I accepted…" muttered Harry in a low voice, keeping his gaze on Hermione's Flafe Concicorte.

I threw down my napkin on the table and was about to leave when Harry whispered what I had said a few weeks before at the ball.

"Is something wrong…?"

He was watching me carefully. I shook my head, feeling quite dizzy. "No-no…Luna is just weird and slightly loony that's all…' I replied, miserable, angry and most of all guilty. Luna didn't know that I liked Harry, except this evening it had gone beyond liking…beyond anything I had ever experienced.

Harry's eyebrow knit together in a frown. Seamus had stopped to watch in mid-bite. Hermione looked worried, Ron curious and Lavender disappointed. The air was still; no one knew what was going on, but nobody was confused. Tension and guilt clung above as all.

"Don't say that!" Harry said rigidly.

I nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah…" I mumbled and stumbled out from the common room, tears streaming down my face, my hand pressed against my bleeding heart.

Now it might seem weird that I am so upset, but no one will understand what happened with Harry and I before the Luna thing came up. I don't think I will even understand.

Yours,

**Parvati**


	10. Dates, Daemons & Draco Malfoy

Chapter Ten

Dates, Daemons & Draco Malfoy

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone for reviewing. I really appreciate it and I'm glad someone is reading my story. I was afraid no one read it. Please review more tell me what you think. Enjoy this chapter! Hee hee…things get exciting!

Dear Diary,

I had an unreal sleep last night. I didn't want to get up…face school…face Harry, or anyone else. I had behaved awfully last night, I realize that. But just when I thought I was slowly getting over Harry Potter, something happened; something I cannot describe. My jealousy got the better of me. I should forget Harry Potter and just concentrate…. What can I concentrate on…I have no talents. I feel completely useless and dejected.

Later

This is near lunchtime. Lavender doesn't know what to say to me, neither does Hermione. One good thing though, Padma got out of hospital.

I never felt happier. Now here was person I could pour my thoughts to.

Then the reminder of Draco Malfoy came back to haunt me, yet strangely that thought didn't seem as revolting now.

"Paddy!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around Padma.

Padma laughed, hugging me back. Then she gazed into my eyes, immediately an expression of concern crossing her face.

"Is everything alright, Parvati?"

Then I told her…all of it. It was like getting rid of a bad-taste in my mouth. I told her about Pansy, Eve, Draco Malfoy and most of all Harry Potter.

Padma was shocked about Pansy and Eve and requested me to go to Dumbledore and about Draco Malfoy…she told me to avoid him by all means.

To my surprise she seemed to understand about Harry.

Padma's eyes misted over, as we sat on the hard park-bench in the middle of the courtyard.

"That's the same way I felt about Zacharias," she murmured.

I raised my eyebrow. Padma nodded to confirm.

'It was really peculiar…all the time I kept gazing at him, trying to figure out what was happening…. I wasn't confused, or anything…it was just very strange that a person like me would be falling for Zacharias Smith!" Padma finished, wearing a dreamy expression on her face.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

At that moment Zacharias appeared behind Padma and presented her a bouquet of daffodils.

"I heard a certain girlfriend of mine got out of that hospital wing…" he cried, planting a kiss of Padma's cheek. To my astonishment Padma returned it and tousled Zach's snarkly blond hair. I nearly jumped to my feet. "Hiya Zacharias. Well, Paddy, I better go…." I exclaimed hurriedly. Padma and Zacharias didn't bother to reply.

I turned away and walked in the opposite direction, for the first time that day, smiling.

Then I thought releasing my energy on the Quidditch Pitch would be worth my while. I let my long, dark hair loose and soared up on my broom, enjoying the flightless feeling. Then I saw something that made jerk to a sudden stop. A blonde-haired, grey-eyed, green-robed someone.

"Malfoy!" I cried, dodging to avoid his broom pummeling me in the air.

Draco's mouth parted into a sneer. I considered that Eve could be wrong about him liking me after all. Weirdly I felt even more dejected. Can't some one like me--Neville doesn't count--even sneering Malfoy?

"What are you doing here, Patil?" Malfoy asked, running his pale, slender finger through his white-blond hair.

"I'm a Gryffindor chaser, remember?" I snapped, swooping down, just to get away from Malfoy.

"Oh, yeah," said Malfoy, following me, "you're pretty good."

"What?" I gasped, whirling around, hardly believing it.

Malfoy gazed coolly into my eyes and repeated:

"You're pretty good, Parvati." His mouth parted again, except this time…it looked like a… _smile!_

Then he swept away before I could say anything.

I hovered in the air, still quite stunned. "Thank you, Draco," I murmured to the silent sky around me. A bird chirped in response. I shook my head to clear it bit, but my knees seemed to shake too.

Later

I've been thinking and considering Professor McGonagall's offer, which made ages ago. The one about turning into a registered Animagus when I become of age. That's actually pretty wicked, now that I think about it. I mean, imagine turning into whatever animal you desire, any time. Very useful for eavesdropping, I am sure. But I will talk to her about it tomorrow.

Anyway, I can't stop thinking about Harry and Draco…they both are haunting my brain!

Now, I think I'll get some studying done. We have a charms test tomorrow, you know.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

Oh gosh…ok…before I blab and all…I'll state the facts and tell you the truth… Ok, I went down to the common room to study for that Charms test, right…

I quickly made my way to my regular table, with my Charms notes tucked under my arm and Harry was sitting there! I immediately veered off course, which would have been a good option if Harry'd let me because then we'd have avoided what happened next.

Harry clutched my wrist, trying to stop me from getting away. "Parvati! Are you studying for that Charms test too?"

I didn't know what to say; I mean this did not seem like an invitation to study together. I squeezed my wrist out of grasp. "Hi Harry," I said, normally as possible.

Harry frowned. "Hey…why did you leave in the middle of dinner last night?"

"I-I-I…" I began stuttering, "didn't feel too good."

"Oh…stomach ache, hmmm?" Harry questioned.

I nodded vigorously. "Oh…yeah…that blue soup was a killer." I lied convincingly.

Harry didn't seem too convinced, though. "You know Luna asked me… not I asked her and…and…I just wanted to clear that up."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?" I asked, just to confuse Harry, though I felt slightly better inside. Yet…why did you accept, Harry? I thought inwardly.

Harry looked nervous now. "You…well…you seemed to have a probl--"

"Problem?" I cut in blankly. "What? That is how I show my surprise!" I announced sardonically.

Harry looked taken-aback and then angry. "What's the point pretending, Parvati?"

"Pretending?" I scoffed, now angry that Harry was bugging me when normal guys would just ignore me.

"You're the one who is pretending, Harry," I accused irritably.

Harry frowned and then sighed an exasperated sort of sigh. "Par--vati…!"

"I was feeling sick that day…why do you have to keep on bringing it up? And I don't care about the Hogosmeade thing. As it appears, I have a date too."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Harry questioned, wearing that lopsided smile that melted my heart...normally.

Annoyed at his cheek, I continued. "And it happens to be with Draco Malfoy!"

With that I marched out of the room, head held high, but spirits sinking low.

So, I had done it again. Made a fool out of myself, lied and landed myself in a mess…. Except this time it wasn't exciting or adventurous…I was tired of my stupid ways, tired of covering my untidy, guilty tracks. I had broken my pact to avoid Harry and things had gone from bad to worse.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear diary,

I feel I haven't talked to Lavender and Hermione for ages. I miss them, even though it's only been 2 days--very extensive period of time to be separated from your friends when you're in crisis.

So, I managed to nab a second with them, before they left for their dates with their loving partners, Ron and Seamus(who happened to be immersed in a game of Gobstones at that moment.)

I related my troubles, and much to my surprise, Lavender looked fed-up.

"Parvati!" she chided, "when will you ever stop lying and getting into trouble, then calling upon me, or Padma or Hermione to help you cover up?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Hermione continued.

"Come on, you know it's stupid, childish and I think for once, Parvati, you should tell some one the truth. Tell Harry you don't have a date with Draco Malfoy--(Hermione sounded disgusted) and apologize and be friends again."

I was stunned to silence.

"Please?" Lavender pleaded. I could tell she felt bad about blowing up at me.

"Hrmmh," I mumbled and turned away from them, feeling irritated, even though I knew they were absolutely right.

I could sense they were right behind, waiting for a legitimate response to emerge from my mouth.

Let them wait, I thought bitterly. They were supposed to help me, not complicate my life even further.

"Remember, Parvati, telling the truth is not easy, but sometimes there is no easy way out!" called Hermione wisely as she and Lavender finally got tired of waiting and left to tear Ron and Seamus from their Gobstones game.

_There is always an easy way out._ I muttered mutinously.

I was alone and bored, so I decided to wander around Hogwarts. I passed several puny first years frolicking in the halls, twirling their wands in their hands, looking so cute. I walked a bit further, arched windows, brick walls, and familiar statues. Then I came across a few second years, still short and twirling wands, but a bit more confident. Down a dark hallway-- a gaggle of third year girls were giggling over a poster of Gilliganze Kook from Cadaverous rock band. I smiled…it seemed like what Lavender and I might have done. Past a little hidden enclosure where a fourth-year girl and boy were nervously holding hands, grinning at each other. I couldn't help grinning, some how I could never picture myself like that happy with a boy that age. Fifth-years, laughing, kissing, I passed them with regret reaching its all time high. Only one more at Hogwarts…I thought sadly and then it would all be over. And me…a sixth year, alone, mascara streaked face, lower lip trembling. Crying for the end, when I should be enjoying the nearing-end.

I forced myself to walk a bit further and landed at the doorstep of Professor Minevra McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom.

Hesitantly, I twisted the knob and entered.

Professor McGonagall was busily penning a letter, looked startled to see me of all people.

"Hello," I said nervously.

Professor McGonagall gave me a quizzical look.

"Is something wrong, Miss Patil?"

I shook my head. "No, I just wanted to say I am interested in the Animagus idea which you had," I said, gulping.

Professor McGonagall shot me one of her rare smiles and I felt as if I'd done something really special.

Professor McGonagall pushed her letter away from her and got up. "Really? That's very good, Miss Patil."

"Well, you see, I've been thinking of an animal and I can't come up--I was hoping you would be able to help me," I said, fidgeting anxiously.

Professor McGonagall wore a thoughtful expression her wrinkled face. "Hmm…you might need a daemon, then."

"A daemon?" I repeated, feeling stupid.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "Miss Patil, did you read Chapters 16 and 17 on The Daemon Force?"

I bit my lip and answered, "Not yet."

She sighed, then made her way to a tall, grey cupboard in the corner. "Hmm…well, I suggest you read it tonight while you take this,"

Professor McGonagall produced a tiny green vial from within the musty cupboard. "Daemon juice," she announced. " You see a daemon is like an animal with a variety of magical powers that you observe, so that you know that it is the right animal for you."

"Oh," I murmured.

" If you read what the book says this substance will materialize into an animal you pick and you can observe the traits and characteristics to determine whether you'd want to transform into that animal."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, eyeing the green vial interestedly.

"Mind you, Miss Patil, there are rules and if you break the rules then Department of Magical Creatures will be notifying you. That is why I have to write for permission before letting you use the juice first."

"Other than that, Miss Patil, read that bit about Daemons in the textbook…"

"OK! Thank you, Professor!" I said excitedly and rushed back to the nearly empty common room to open up my Transfiguration textbook. The bit about daemons was brief, but informative.

**Daemons**

_On the outside a daemon appears to be an ordinary animal--a dog, a cat, an owl. Within them, they are capable of magical ability to rival the witches and wizards of our time. Daemons were popular during the 1700's, where they were also known as familiars to witches. Then they were mostly cats and owls, but now there are variety of daemon species. They usually keep to themselves; sometimes they inhabit the forms of muggle pets to find a good home. A few have been killed and their juices have been obtained for Transfiguration Animagus research. Daemons are useful when it is the task of choosing an animal to transfigure into. A spell is cast upon the juice and the daemon will appear in whatever form it chooses. But from then on, the daemon is under the owners' command. The daemon will have to take the form of any animal the owner desires. For Transfiguration, it is best to observe that particular form, take notes and decide which animal you want…. _

I had read enough; I rubbed my eyes and slammed the book shut. It had gone on to describe the enchantment to use on the juice and various types of daemons. I couldn't believe I was so excited…about Transfiguration…one of the hardest subjects. And I usually like the easy way out. Well, let's call it night. I can hear Hermione and Lavender returning and I want it to look like I was brooding and having an awful time while they were snogging with their boyfriends.

I am so childish, just like Hermione said…

Yours youthfully,

**Parvati**

Dear Diary,

Greetings…today is that Hogosmeade trip. Don't worry I have no evil ploys to knock Draco Malfoy's socks off or anything, to make Harry jealous. I'm just going to spend time with Padma and probably Zacharias. I have half-a-mind to stay back at Hogwarts alone, but Padma persuaded me and she can be very persuasive when she wants to. Like me.

Hmm…anyway, I feel eerily cheerful and not grumpy, even though Harry will probably see with my twin instead of his rival and that's trouble brewing all right. You see, the Daemon project has given me something worthwhile to do and …it just feels good.

Padma met me in the Gryffindor common room, looking flushed and pretty in a turquoise chiffon skirt and white tank top. I didn't pay much attention to my appearance that day--which was quite odd for me--I just pulled on an old pleated denim skirt and leaf-green cotton blouse. I let my long black hair go wild, just gave it a quick brush down before we left. I barely applied any make up--just a quick coat of all-natural lip gloss and tinge of coca brown eye shadow.

Padma's mouth dropped when she saw me. "Parvati, you look different!" she cried.

I shrugged. "I know…I know…I don't look the best…but I don't car--"

"No! You look _good_!" Padma declared linking arms with me as we made our way to the Hufflepuff common room. "Thanks, Paddy," I murmured, surprised.

We walked, carefree, enjoying a few chocolate frogs along the way. Padma insisted on trying a cockroach cluster. I made a face and bought a liver lollipop instead, and it turned out to be quite good. I cajoled Padma into trying out some slinky dresses in Gilda's Gladrobes and I tried a few myself. We both looked like skinny chickens dressed up as a sleazy Worst Wear Witches, but it was fun anyway. I didn't buy anything, but I managed to enjoy myself. It seems I haven't spent time with Padma for long time. We talked, and laughed had a great time…until Zacharias Smith showed up.

"Hey, Patil!"

We both turned, but our reactions were different. Padma's face lit up, while my mouth turned down.

Zacharias was smiling his usual surly smile, but for Padma it meant something, I suppose. "Hey, Padma I have a great surprise…!" he began eagerly.

Padma gazed at me uncertainly, then back a Zacharias. I twitched uncomfortable, feeling like a selfish twin.

Zacharias looked at me too, his face crestfallen. "Please, Patil, I promise Padma will love it."

_Padma will like anything you do_, I thought bitterly. I nodded, trying to keep a neutral face. I waved my hand dismissively. "Okay, go ahead," I muttered, flinging my last half-eaten chocolate frog into a nearby trashcan. I had lost my appetite.

Padma seemed hopeful, yet guilty. "Really…sorry…Parvati…I'll make it up to…it's just that Zacharias told me earlier…"

"Just go!" I snapped irritably, graciousness winning over. Then without a backward glance, arm in arm with her boyfriend, my twin abandoned me alone on a crowded Hogosmeade street.

I trudged forward, wondering why was it that everyone that was my friend (Hermione, Lavender & Padma) were always being whisked off by their boyfriends. "I thought friends were more important," I muttered mutinously. Padma's departure had put me in a very snappy mood.

I entered Three Broomsticks, a favorite hangout of Hogwarts students. Maybe I'd meet someone nice there…Ginny Weasley or Dean Thomas or someone.

Instead I bumped into the most unlikely person.

"Draco Malfoy!" I gasped, my heart beating rapidly. Draco gazed at me with those cool grey eyes of his, his pale blond hair gelled back stylishly. That reminded me of that stupid quiz Lav made take ages ago…I blushed a little.

"Hey…Patil!" he voiced his surprised, running a hand through his slicked back hair. I couldn't help smiling.

"Why are you smiling, Patil?' he questioned, eyeing me carefully.

I shrugged, still smiling. "Don't know, Malfoy. Can't I smile?" I snapped.

People filtered among, laughing and chatting. I never felt more alienated and weird as I stood in the middle of a crowded place, exchanging words with Draco Malfoy, of all people.

"Well if it's at my supremely good looks, then yeah…" Malfoy said arrogantly, jerking me back to earth.

I sniffed. "Well, if you must know, it's at your hair…" I giggled. Normally I would never say that out loud, but Malfoy had this way of bringing up with vindictive nature in me….

Draco wore an incredulous expression on his pale face. "Well…the girls like it," he muttered.

I laughed out aloud.

"Not me."

Draco frowned. "Then, why are you still speaking to me?"

"Because you're the only human being who has deserted me yet," I breathed. Then I regretted it.

Draco watched me closely. "Do you want to get out of here, Patil?"

Extraordinarily, I nodded and we exited Three Broomsticks.

The air out was cooler and the sky was darker than before I had entered Three Broomsticks. I thought I'd be nervous to be walking alone on a street with Malfoy, but really I wasn't.

"So, who deserted you?"

"Padma." I answered shortly.

"Oh, the clever twin." Draco mused.

Something twanged. "Hey!" I cried.

Draco smiled. It was a different smile. Not warm (fake) like Terry's, or half-a-smile like Seamus's, or even lopsided like Harry's.

It was cool, like ice, refreshing…yet made me feel burning heat, especially in the cheek area.

"Of course, you're smart too," he conceded, being uncharacteristically… human.

"That's sounds about right," I said haughtily. I was surprised that we were talking…about well, nothing. I had never talked about nothing before, especially to a boy. I never knew it could be so interesting.

"Hmmm…" I began, we kept walking in silence. I was quite happy, Draco wasn't speaking, but it wasn't the tense kind of not speaking.

Then we passed Harry and Luna. Harry was laughing at something flaky Luna had said. His eyes were crinkled up and they were walking hand in hand. Luna was laughing too, her dirty blonde hair falling over her face. I sucked in my breath. Draco sensed something. He glanced at me weirdly.

"Potter is not worth it, Patil," he said, following my gaze.

"How would you know!" I snapped angrily, still watching them. Harry caught my eye and froze, his expression was shock mingled with guilt mingled with anger. I wore a smug expression on my face, according to him I was telling him the truth. He thought I was on a date with Draco Malfoy. Ha Ha…it's funny how things work out.

"Seriously…forget him." Draco hissed, looking thoroughly pissed off.

'I've tried," I said softly, wheeling around to face him. "But it's not working."

Draco bit his lip, raising his eyebrow. "Maybe I could help?"

I frowned. "I---"

But I didn't get a chance to finish. Draco had grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I was an inch away from his nose. His lips touched mine and I felt as if hot coca was being poured in my throat. It wasn't completely sweet…it was sizzling.

I came up, gasping for breath. Draco seemed proud, his slender arm was still around my waist.

"So it's true, then?" I breathed.

Draco looked confused. "That I'm a good kisser?"

I couldn't help my lips twitching. That was true too, of course.

"No, I heard that you like me?" I had been toying with the question for awhile now. It was unreal and slightly scary, now that I thought about it. I remembered Padma's warning to stay away from Draco….

Draco glanced at me with a unreadable expression on his face and answered, "well you heard right, Parvati."

Then we kissed again.

Yours,

**Parvati**

Dear diary,

I cannot believe what happened last night. It's unbelievable. Draco+ Parvati ?

Gosh…I kissed Draco Malfoy. No one is really happy. Lav and Hermione are very surprised; no shock would be the right word. Padma is disappointed in me and herself for leaving me with that 'creep'. Harry is not on speaking terms with me. I don't want to seem shallow or anything, but that makes me feel better! Especially now that Harry and Luna have become somewhat of a couple. The Slytherins are also quite mad with Draco, especially Pansy and Eve.

I can hardly believe it all.

Today in the morning, Draco made a Slytherin first year deliver a boquet of roses to me! It was the sweetest thing. Hmm…I wonder why the Gryffindors were so disgusted by it.

I was looking fondly at my roses when Hermione approached me. "Parvati, I just want to say…I admire you."

I was startled out of my wits; I wheeled around, wondering if I'd heard correctly.

"Uh…thanks, Herm. But why?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Only you'd have the courage to start strengthening inter-house relationships. It's very courageous to date a Slytherin…especially Draco Malfoy--" at that point Hermione shuddered. "Be careful, though. Don't go overboard for the handbook," Hermione warned, and then ran a couple of meters away to join Ron.

The handbook…I had nearly forgotten. Hmm…Draco would be a good project.

Before I could get up, so I could get to Divination. Professor McGonagall hurriedly approached me. "Miss Patil," she called sternly. I twisted my head quickly, expecting the worst.

"The daemon juice is ready," Professor McGonagall informed me excitedly. "They've given you permission."

I smiled widely. "That's great, Professor!" I exclaimed, taking the emerald green vial from her.

On second thought, I think I'll skip Divination.

Later

Here it is, the spell to transform my juice to a daemon.

I hesitantly poured the thick, oozing green liquid into an ordinary bowl. I glanced at the Transfiguration textbook next to me and cried,

"_Edamon Anew_!"

The bowl trembled for a second and then all of sudden went still. I approached it tentatively, my palms shaking too.

I looked over at the Transfiguration textbook. _Now call upon the animal you wish the daemon to transfigure into. _

I glanced around the dorm. My eyes fell upon Lav's favorite band's poster. _"Raven Us"(ravenous) _Get it? Ha ha.

"Raven!" I shouted, excitedly. They are interesting creatures I thought.

And I already knew a perfect name for one.

I gazed at the bowl again. Nothing seemed to be happening.

Then again, the book said not to disturb the daemon spirit for seven hours…

Hmm…nothing much to say. Till Later then, I suppose.

Yours,

**Parvati**

**Flamingo's Note:** So, how was it? Things are heating up, eh? Draco/Parvati, Harry/Luna…Daemons…. I know who is going to end up with whom, but you'll just have to wait and find out! Well…you may call me predictable, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve.

Anyway…REVIEW! Please…I've been quite disappointed this story hasn't got very many…maybe it's cause Parvati has a starring role…but still! Thanks to everyone who did, by the way. You're the greatest!

Come back for…** Rumours, Revenge & Hidden Talents! **It's a really long, important one. Just so you know, Parvati Patil's Diary's end is a few chapters away. I'm happy and sad at the same time. And look I've spent 123 words blabbing about nothing. Gotta go.

Thank you for everyone for reviewing. I really appreciate it and I'm glad someone is reading my story. I was afraid no one read it. Please review more tell me what you think. Enjoy this chapter! Hee hee…things get exciting!Hmm…anyway, I feel eerily cheerful and not grumpy, even though Harry will probably see with my twin instead of his rival and that's trouble brewing all right. You see, the Daemon project has given me something worthwhile to do and …it just feels good. 


	11. Rumours, Revenge & Hidden Talents

**Chapter Eleven**

**Rumours, Revenge & Hidden Talents**

Dear Diary,

Today is the day. My daemon potion is sitting under my bed, hissing silently. It'll take seven hours for it to come to life. Hermione says I should sleep, but I keep on peeking under my bed to see any change. No such luck.

It's midnight now, and I'm feeling restless. I think I'll take a walk. I know it's risky, but….

I slipped silently out of my bed and padded across the dormitry in my fluffy purple slippers. I proceeded into the common room and walked out of the tower. Cautiously gazing around, I took a tentative step in the direction of the library.

"Parvati!" a voice suddenly called from the blackness. I whipped around, my hands trembling slightly.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice quavering.

There was a rustle, like a cloak being removed and there stood Harry Potter.

I nearly gasped in shock. "Harry…what? Is that an invisibility cloak?"

Harry put his finger to his lips. "Shhh…"

I tapped my foot against the stone of the floor. "Alright," I began, whispering, "why you here?"

Harry shrugged. "I had to clear my mind up, that's all."

I gazed at him shrewdly. "You were meeting Luna Lovegood, weren't you?"

Harry laughed, but then glanced at me, his green eyes thoughtful. Must admit I felt like hugging him at this point, just apologising…just to be friends again, but something held me back. Maybe it was my pride, but it there wasn't much left of that. Padma always told me I could never hold a grudge for too long; I was a very scarifying sort of person.

"So…you're talking to me then?" he inquired uncertainly.

"I could ask you the same question, Potter," I replied coldly.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Oh, so I'm Potter now."

"Yes." I said firmly.

Harry and I stood in awkward silence.

"Why are you here, then?" Harry ventured, slightly hesitant. It was weird, just standing in the middle of a Hogwarts corridor, nearly midnight, not speaking to each other. I remembered the good times, at Quidditch, the latter part of the Yule Ball and that walk in the courtyard…I suddenly felt a yearning for all Harry-ness to engulf me.

Instead I just shivered. "My Daemon juice is brewing, so I'm waiting for it to get started," I finally explained.

"Oh…you're getting a daemon?"

To glaze over the awkwardness, I launched into a complicated speech about daemons and ravens. But the strange thing was, Harry actually seemed interested.

"That's cool, but I never thought you were the Transfiguration type of girl." Harry said, when I had nothing else to say.

"Well, everyone is full of surprises, aren't they?" I pointed out succinctly.

Harry just stared and then burst out suddenly. "Look Parvati. Luna and I are just friends, until you showed up with _Malfoy_ and then I kind of lost control—"

"You're not Luna's friend, Harry. Daphne Greengrass told me that you two were snogging." I accused, that little piece of gossip still stung.

To my surprise, Harry smiled at that.

"Can you really picture Luna and I snogging?" he questioned, the corner of his eyes crinkling up.

I remained resolute. "Yes. And just so you know. Draco Malfoy is the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Harry shot me an odd glance.

" You might have been my crush, but it's _over_, Harry! I'm through of waiting for you and mooning over and tripping over my heels for you." I shouted and then wheeled around and walked smack into a pillar.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, pain shooting through my forehead.

Harry grasped my arm and looked me in the eye.

"Parvati…"

I wrenched my arm from his grasp. "No more, Harry!" I said quietly, massaging my throbbing forehead.

Then I walked away, and in the background I heard Harry say something like,

"We were nothing to begin with, Parvati."

A solitary tear trickled down my cheek and my shoulders lighter, but my heart heavier I rushed back to the dormitry.

Only four more hours to go for Eclipse, the raven to come to life.

Yours,

Parvati

Dear Diary,

A gorgeous morning. I actually finished homework and the best part is the daemon juice is done! When I woke up this morning to the blinding sunlight pouring through the dormitory window (Hermione has this annoying habit of leaving the curtains open in the morning) a beautiful Raven was staring back at me. It was a most lurching sensation-triumph, nervousness and slight giddiness. I launched out of bed and began to doing a crazy little dance-my hands flailing wildly and my mouth turned up. Lavender glanced at me groggily, her curls rumpled.

"Everything alright, Par?"

So shocked I was to hear her voice, I skidded and landed in a heap before my majestic daemon.

"Isn't Eclipse gorgeous?" I sighed, straightening myself out to glance at the black-feathered bird that was perched precariously on a post of my four poster bed. Lavender followed my gaze, her eyes widening.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked, jumping out of bed, covering her head with her arms.

I sighed, reaching out to stroke a bewildered Eclipse.

"That's my friend, Lav," I informed Eclipse. "She's slightly nutty, but so I am I!"

Eclipse just nodded regally and cawed in response.

However Eclipse couldn't completely distract me from the goings-on of last night and the effect it had on today.

I passed Harry in the halls indifferent and determinedly looking away. It hurt to look into those dazzling green eyes and not to burst out crying. So much pain you have caused me, I thought inwardly, yet so much pleasure…I felt suddenly nostalgic for the previous Hogwarts days when the war wasn't looming over top our heads and we were young carefree kids….

I made a left into my recently acquired haunt-the loo-I reckon I've been spending more time in it then Moaning Myrtle.

I placed my hands gingerly on the brim of the sink and glanced into the mirror in front of me. I looked different…in a sense. My long, raven black hair fell to my waist and my skin the same coca brown, yet my eyes seemed bleary. My expression, confused. The girl in the mirror wasn't me anymore. She seemed older-touched by grief-and _I'm not_ over exaggerating as usual! Sighing, I turned away from the reflection and began absent-mindedly rummaging into my bag for a spare tube of lipstick. I'm particularly fond of Rubicund Rouge…

Instead my recently manicured nails brushed against the spell bound _(ha ha-get it?)_ book. I pulled it out and recognised the bold orange cover immediately. In large golden letters I had magicked-

"The Hogwarts Handbook-To At-hand Guys"

I nearly laughed-Lav's crazy idea. I was surprised I even actually listened to her! Can you believe it? A silly book to hook up with boys!

Actually..it sounded like something I might have thought of-back when I was that girl in the mirror….

I flipped it open casually…past curly letters, photographs and hand-drawn illustrations to magazine-kind of writing…I had done it all just a few short months ago!

"Seamus…Neville…" I murmured. That made me think of Draco. I hadn't seen him once in Hogwarts this morning. I felt a yearning for his broad shoulders and classic sneer and then I brushed off the feeling as quickly as it came. This can't be happening, I can't believe it-am I actually falling for _Draco Malfoy? _Slytherin, snarky…blond (dark hair is more my type) and a bully? Yet still…there is something between us-Eve was right. Suddenly, a door creaked open, followed by a clatter and a lot of muttering.

"Gosh-I dropped my lipstick-"

"Bloody bullocks! You're the clumsiest person, Eve!" came a whiny voice.

"Shut up, Pansy-"

In panic I fumbled, hurriedly zipping up my bag and pulling it up. Then I heard another creak, my heart thudding frantically I did not realise that the Handbook with my name boldly stamped on the front had slipped like butter from my fingers-until I was locked tight in a stall and Pansy and Eve had entered. I squeezed my eyes shut praying they wouldn't see the book.

It was at a time like this I regretted my choice of bright, eye catching colour like orange.

At least it isn't pink…or neon green…I thought-a feeble attempt to console myself.

"Do I look good?" Eve demanded outside the stall, probably tossing her mane of brown and eyeing herself in the mirror.

"Gorgeous-rubicund rouge looks smacking good!" Pansy gushed, smacking her own fat lips together.

I vowed never to use that lipstick again.

"Did you see hotcheeks today-he's looked utterly booty-fulll………" a long moan issued from Eve's mouth. I assumed 'Hotcheeks' was Draco Malfoy.

I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to do the same for my ears. However, Draco in candy cane boxers popped into my head. I allowed myself a silent giggle.

"Hmph-Draco's a bad boy, Evee. Going out with Patil and all….-" said Pansy.

Ha! I was victorious! I thought inwardly.

Surprisingly Eve tittered. "That Gryffindor might have the man of my dreams-but her life is going to be very miserable and short."

Honestly, I felt like laughing. I seemed like a bad line from a muggle movie!

"He like _lurves_ her," Pansy added snippily. I shuddered-really-those Slytherins are vindictive!

But Pansy's words 'lurve' put a new spin on things. Draco liked plain old me…that much? I was full of hope….then I remembered that handbook….

"Hey, what's that-?" questioned Eve suddenly. Footsteps thudded against the floor and I could sense Eve bending down to scoop up my handbook.

I was doomed.

Doom. _Doom._ Doomed! Odd how doom and _gloom_ seem to rhyme….

"The Hogwarts Handbook to the At-Hand Guys…hmmm….interesting…." read Pansy, presumably over Eve's shoulder.

I heard Eve flip open the book-my hearts was thudding rapidly against my ribcage….my nails were piercing into my skin-

Suddenly Eve gasped; I squeezed my eyes so hard a tear trickled down my cheek.

"Parvati Patil-very interesting indeed….

"I'mmm the most stupiiid person in the world, Ecclipsee!" I sobbed into my pillow, kicking my foot against the mattress. I was as good as destroyed. What Pansy and Eve would do with the handbook in their hands I didn't know.

Honestly-I did not want to imagine….

Eclipse cawed next to me. In a flash I remembered Professor McGonagall beaming down upon me earlier that day when I told her about my daemon juice...oh if only I could turn back time…. I wonder if I could ask Professor McGonagall for a time turner now that she likes me and all.

I was like this, sprawled on my bed, my face stuck into the warmth of my pillow when Lavender entered.

"Crapola-Par-you've done it this time-" Lav cried, approaching me, her face twisted into a grimace.

"Me!" I nearly screamed in frustration."The whole idea was yours!"

"This is the first time you've given me credit for something." Lav replied quietly.

I groaned. "Please not the speech again how I am so controlling-"

"Well, you are-but that's why I'm still your friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?' I snapped, jerking my head up. Eclipse flew off his usual perch and landed with a soft click of his claws on a window sill.

Lavender reached out and hugged me. We really couldn't stay mad at each other for long. I allowed myself a very tiny, tiny, twitch of the mouth.

"So, what did you see?" I whispered urgently.

Lavender seemed hesitant, she fiddled with a golden curl absent-mindedly. "Well, Parv, I saw it in my mind, being psychic-'

I peered up at her impatiently.

"They've made copies, Par. They're selling it. Except they've added all kind of little stories-they make you seem like..like…slutty tramp." Lavender declared softly.

I felt my heart drop in chest-a giant lump. I gulped painfully.

All of a sudden the door swung open and Hermione stood her expression uncertain.

"Oh, Parvati..you've heard." She said , seeing my stunned expression.

I nodded miserably and let her give me a quick hug.

"So, what are you going to do?" was Lav's question.

I shrugged.

"She's going to forget about, ignore Pansy and her little friend and live life as if this incident never happened, right, Parvati?' came Hermione's suggestion.

"No, she's going to hide out here until the rumours die down!" said Lavender.

"What, are you going to suggest that she disguise herself as Professor Dumbledore-?" snipped Hermione irritably.

"Well, actually, that wouldn't be bad idea-" snapped Lavender back hotly.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I think I'll just lie low for awhile, guys," I put in tiredly.

Hermione and Lavender looked towards me-almost as if they had forgotten I had been there in the first place.

"Parvati-"

"It's final, Hermione." I said firmly, "I'll come out later-I just want to be alone for awhile."

Hermione sniffed, reaching over to stroke Eclipse. Lavender positively beamed at me.

"You're a good writer, Parvati. You should enter the annual Hogosmeade poetry competition-better than magazine writing-" began Hermione hopefully.

"Maybe," I replied wearily. Normally I would be interested, but couldn't Hermione see my life was doomed here?

"Ok-see you later then," I said pointedly. I didn't care if I was being rude-I was in the middle of a crisis here!

"At dinner-" said Hermione as Lavender shepherded her through the door.

As soon as Hermione and Lavender left and just as I had laid my head against the pillow for a few moments of peace, the door opened up again. I turned to see…Draco Malfoy. Wordlessly he approached me, his expression unreadable. I winced-I had almost forgotten his reaction…

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I have my ways, Miss Patil," replied Draco mysteriously.

"You're not mad are you?" I said hesitantly. Considering he was sitting beside me on the bed, his hand clasped over mine, it didn't look too likely…but still.

Draco let go of my hand and looked away. "Why didn't you do me?" he muttered.

I couldn't believe my ears. "What?"

Draco glanced at me, his cool grey eyes piercing into my own. I stared right back, slightly stunned. Then slowly a tiny smile spread across his features. He looked-like Eve put it_-booty-full_….

Then he leaned forward and planted a tender kiss right on my lips. My eyes widened further, pushing him back.

"I'm _not_ a slut, Malfoy-so you better treat with some respect!" I suddenly exclaimed, a dry kind of hurt filling into my heart.

Draco seemed taken-aback. "But _you're_ my girlfriend…can't I treat my girlfriend with a it's-going-to-be-okay kiss?"

I watched him carefully.

He like _lurves_ her-Pansy's voice floated into my brain.

I shook it off, still watching Draco. He was staring at me sincerely-it was almost too good to be true…Yet…

I grabbed him by the shoulders and began kissing him with all my heart. He had called me his girlfriend. He had stuck by me when though there were nasty rumours circulating around me. Who cared, anyway? As long as I had Draco and he liked me and I liked him, I would always be on the winning side. Eve would never gain a proper revenge.

"You're beautiful, Parvati," murmured Draco softly.

I buried my head against his comforting shoulder and we remained in that position for the longest time….

Yours,

Parvati

The next day, I travelled with Draco to the Hogosmeade post office and posted my entry for the annual writing contest Hermione was telling me about. I poured my heart onto paper basically-writing about Harry and Draco and everything else going on in my life. The title was simple- "Being Me". It wasn't my best, but I liked it because after a long time…I wrote what I felt.

Draco and I walked hand in hand along the cobble stone path. He kept squeezing my hand as people walked by me, throwing me strange looks or tittering. I wanted to kiss him deeply every time he squeezed. He is so irresistible!

"Well, I should go, Parv," Draco said, looking especially cute that day with his white blond bangs falling to his eyes.

"Ok," I said easily, especially cheery to even be suspicious.

Draco dropped a kiss on my lips just as Harry came into view, looking very sullen. My heart felt heavy again. Maybe we should just make amends. I mean, it didn't matter. I was with Draco and he was with Luna…..

Draco turned and left in the other direction, so he didn't even see Harry. Suddenly, I felt very exposed without Draco at my side. I shuddered; I'd never thought myself to be clingy….

"Hey," said Harry quietly.

"Hey," I returned, equally uncomfortable.

"Let's just forget this, okay?" I said tiredly.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever." He looked away.

"What have you heard?" I inquired suddenly.

"Wh-" he began.

"About me! That I'm a _slut?_ A _tramp_? A _tart_? A _smutty little_-" I spat out angrily, too disgusted to even continue the sentence.

Harry merely looked surprise. "Well… that's what those girls, Pansy and Eve, think."

I snorted. "Well, _that_ makes me feel better."

Harry immediately looked guilty. "The point is-_I _don't think you're those things."

I was silent, slightly touched, but:

"One opinion-_big difference_-" I said, almost testing him.

"Well, I'm the one that counts, right?" Harry said so quietly I could barely hear him.

I gaped him.

"Since you…I mean, you love me-" started Harry and then broke off looking horrified. "_I'm sorry, Parvati_-"

I was furious, not to mention humiliated. Was I really _that_ obvious?

' I don't love you. I've never even liked you!" I screamed. Passer-bys looked on interestedly.

A blatant lie-but what mattered any more?

Harry gazed at the ground and then walked away without a word. I stomped off in the other direction, toward the school.

Once inside the school, I began scanning all the classrooms for Draco. I had already checked the great hall, common rooms and corridors. I longed for his face. His touch. His arms around mine. I know it sounds extremely corny, but I truly felt the yearning….

The transfiguration room-only Professor McGonagall feeding her own daemon Finks, the cat.

The classroom next to the transfiguration room, housed Peeves going on a destruction spree.

And the next featured the gobstone club.

And the one after that…was Draco! Except-

_He was kissing another girl_.

Shock and disbelief spread throughout me like a rapid fire. The girl was _Eve_! And the both of them looked as if they were having a snog fest on one of the desks.

My shock turned to anger.

How dare he! He didn't _lurve_ me after all. He didn't even _like_ me enough not to cheat on me…!

My anger transformed into self pity and hurt.

_What an awful life I had! _

All these thoughts ran through my mind while Eve and Draco felt each other up. I was absolutely disgusted-I felt hot and horrible standing under the dim light watching them. I had to leave-of course-I chose the moment just as Draco turned and saw me.

"Parvati!" I heard him gasp as he detached his mouth from Eve's.

I thought heard Eve chortle as well. I just ran away, tears streaming down my face. Happiness has a way of temporarily lifting you up and then bringing so cruelly down….

**Author's Note: Eventful chapter, eh? Wait till the final deciding chapter! Sorry this took for eternity-but here it finally is. Basically about love(lurve). Oh, by the way the Hidden Talent is Parvati's poetry entry-not a big part now…but…well wait and you'll see in the next few chapters. Hope y'all liked it and I love your comments too! So, post, post, post! The next chapter is called-'Harry Potter'-not very original-but captures the essence.**


	12. Harry Potter

**Chapter Twelve**

**Harry Potter**

Dear Diary,

I found the D.A meeting room and settled myself there. I felt cold, detached from the world-at the same time my head was burning, my blood boiling. How could he do this to me? The words caught in my throat. I felt alone, betrayed and extremely depressed.

I muttered feverishly, caressing my burning face with my cool palms. My eyelids dropped-I felt disconnected. Low moans filled my ears. After a moment, I realised they were my own.

This had to be the worst day in my life, I thought miserably. The one boy who I thought liked me cheats on me with a girl who is out to get me and on top of that felt sick. Very sick. I clutched my stomach and shut my eyes trying to ignore the red that passed before them.

Didn't anyone know I was here? Padma, Lavender, Hermione…maybe I'd even forgive Draco if he came…

_Forgive!_ Am I absolutely crazy! I'd never forgive that piece of scum even if begged me on his knees. The image of us kissing filled my mind; I shuddered.

Moments passed-my teeth began to chatter and my legs shook and the door creaked open.

I ignored it-it was probably just a mirage….

"Parvati!" a familiar voice echoed in my ear. I couldn't place it exactly, but it was soothing. I stopped trembling all over, but my eyes remained shut.

"Are you alright, Par?" the voice said again. I tried to nod, but was surprised when I felt something wet land on my forehead. The dampness spread over my face and I moaned with relief.

"Thank you," I whispered, still not recognising who it was.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing." I muttered.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and gently being placed on a soft mattress. I grasped a hand by my side still murmuring feverishly.

The hand squeezed back but I knew it wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"I should probably take you to Madam Promfrey." The voice said.

I shook my head vigorously. "Please stay here,"

A few moments of silence issued while I breathed and my companion repeatedly rubbed the washcloth over my eyes and my head.

"Tell Harry I'm sorry. Very sorry." I suddenly said, not even thinking.

"Why?" the voice replied, shocked.

"Cause I _do_ like very much him-I always have…." I moaned.

All was quiet. I was hardly thinking, then:

"I think he feels the same too."

"How can you be sure-? He hates me…" I mumbled.

I felt the owner of the voice get up.

"Noo!" I cried, tugging on robe sleeve. My companion sat back down again, but this time on the bed.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally coming to my senses.

"Harry."

To my surprise I found a tear trickling down my cheek.

"Why are you here?" I muttered.

"Because I care about you," was Harry's answer.

Suddenly I felt myself being engulfed into a giant hug and everything was alright again. I felt warmth. I didn't feel so sick. And most of all-I felt loved-cared for. I sobbed into Harry's shoulder, my hand pressed against his jet-black hair.

"This is not how things were supposed to happen." I said, blinking my red-rimmed eyes open.

He looked the same as ever, wise, tired, adorable, yet his expression concerned.

"I know." He replied softly. "If only one of us had acted earlier."

"No comment, Harry because I know I acted many times-you just weren't interested in my play. When did you realise-that-that-you liked me?"

'When you're with Malfoy."

"What about Luna?"

"We broke up yesterday."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Luna understands."

"Why do you like me?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Because you are you. You don't put up any pretences."

"That's all?"

"And you're beautiful, wonderfully sarcastic and intelligent, even though you don't often show it."

"Thanks."

"What about me?"

"Well, I like you, well because your Harry. Not Harry _Potter_-but you're just Harry and I like you for being that modest, sensitive, brave guy."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"I'm _sick_, Harry."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is a new day."

"Parvati?"

"Yeah?"

"I really think I should take you to Madam Promfrey."

"Will you carry me?"

"Of course."

After a day at the Hospital Wing I was as good as new and incredibly happy. So happy-it seemed almost unreal. Harry came and saw me every few hours and he wore a similar shy yet open smile every time.

On my release day I leapt out of bed and ran to hug him.

"Whoa!" Harry cried, staggering backward slightly. I squeezed his hand and grinned up at him. A sentence formed into my mind:

Love is a bird with a key and it's just opened the door to my heart. It sounded so extremely cheesy yet…beautiful. I glanced at Harry; messy black hair and emerald green eyes and knew at once…I loved him with all my heart. And I think he knew.

Harry and I walked hand in hand down a dark corridor. It was hard to imagine I had done the same thing with Draco Malfoy just two days ago down that cobblestone path in Hogosmeade. The image of Draco still smarted. My nails dug deeper into Harry's palm, but he didn't seem to mind. I don't know how long this romance will last, but while it does I know it will be one of the best times in my life.

"So, how's Eclipse?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Great! I really think McGonagall is proud and I might become a raven-I'll have to think about it. How about you?"

"I'm not sure what animal-oh…Malfoy." Harry's voice dropped slightly. He pulled me closer to him. Draco was walking down the hall with some Slytherin girl at his side. I frowned, gritting my teeth at the sight of him. All my anger came flooding back. Malfoy was not going to have the last word, I decided inwardly.

"Harry?" I said, my eyes flitting towards Draco.

Harry reluctantly moved way and stood by the wall, watching Malfoy through narrowed eyes. The girl, a willowy blonde also moved away.

"Got Potter now, have you?" Draco said coldly.

I nodded, fixing him with an icy stare. "Whatever happened to Eve?"

"She dumped me as soon as she realised we were still on." Draco replied, trying to sound casual. I felt like smacking him.

"Oh really?" I inquired. "So you admit you used me to get to Eve?"

Draco looked away. "Yes, at first that was my plan…but then I really began to-to-_like _you."

I took a step back. Disgusted.

"I was disgusted, so I found Eve and when you saw what happen-"

"Yes, I did." I informed him in a hard voice.

Draco almost looked guilty. "Look, Parvati, you're a Gryffindor-I'm a Slytherin-you'd be much happier with Potter!" he said, looking toward his shoes.

There was an awkward silence in which Harry bent down to tie his shoelaces and a cluster of second-years passed us in the hall.

"But I liked you! I told you everything and you betray me?" I cried, my chin wobbling dangerously.

Draco shrugged. "I'm sorry, Patil."

I sniffed, looking away. "You're the most unfeeling, insensitive jerk I've ever met!"

"My pleasure," Draco replied tiredly and extended his hand.

"Goodbye,"

I didn't take the hand, instead I reached out and punched him squarely on the nose.

"Good riddance!" I spat and stalked off with a laughing Harry running to catch up with me.

When we arrived at Gryffindor Common Room, the place erupted with cheers. Gee! I didn't know everyone would miss me so much! Then Hermione came bounding my way with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"You got second place, Parvati!"

"For what!" I exclaimed cluelessly.

"That poetry contest-your work was published-" piped up Padma.

"In the Quibbler!" I turned to see Luna smiling serenely up at me.

"Good job!" cried Ginny Weasly, linking arms with Neville.

"Ruddy well done!" cried someone else.

"Cheerio!" giggled Lavender taking another sip of Vinay wine.

Harry glanced at me smiling. "I loved the poem." He said sincerely, wrapping me in a giant hug and dropping a quick kiss on my lips. A smile spread throughout my features as I shrieked. "Yes! I WON!"

A wonderful kind of happiness filled inside me.

"_Second_ place!" reminded Seamus jovially, placing his arm around Lavender's waist.

I scowled at him. "You're not mad about the _thing_ are you?"

"What _thing_?" Neville and Seamus answered in unison.

I smiled lightly. "Thanks-you guys are the best."

Everybody was happy for a reason to celebrate. Food was brought up and the Gryffindor common room was decorated gaudily. Some one cranked up the music and laughter filled the space. Soon, thought I began to feel tired again. Harry noticed immediately and took my hand.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, grinning. "I love you when you're so concerned about me.'

Then his lips touched mine and we kissed again. It was the most wonderful sensation in the world, I decided.

Suddenly I felt someone prodding me. It was Hermione, Lavender, Padma, Luna and Ginny, all wearing identical mischievous expressions on their faces.

"It's girl's night out!" Lavender informed me giddily.

I kissed Harry one more time and tore myself from him to follow the girls up the spindly staircase.

Yours,

Parvati

Later 

We entered the Gryffindor common room and formed a circle automatically.

"What's going on?" I inquired.

Giggling was my response.

"We're going to play Snog, Shag, Marry or Push off a Cliff." Hermione announced.

I groaned. "I thought having a boyfriend would make me immune to these things."

"Oooh! You have a boyfriend-so do all of us-" Lavender pointed out.

"Except me-: Luna piped up.

No one really knew what to say.

"I think a Ravenclaw fancies you-" Ginny managed.

Luna just laughed. "Do tell…I do like fancies…but I hope he doesn't have a Googlemeyer on him!"

"What's a Googlemeyer?" asked Lavender.

"An lying spirit."

"I reckon most boys do have gogglemyers, then," Padma exclaimed, smiling. We all tittered.

"Let's pick a boy from each house then?" Hermione asked, unusually eager to play SSMP.

"I'll go first!" I cried.

"Ok…Slytherin…' Hermione glanced around the circle.

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny answered promptly.

I grimaced.

"Ravenclaw?"

"Zachy!" Padma declared.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hufflepuff?"

Surprisingly it was Luna who answered:

"Ernie Macmillan,"

I grimaced once again; everyone knew he'd had a crush on me since second-year. It was quite embarrassing actually.

"And Gryffindor-" Padma continued. The answers came all at once:

"Ron!"

"Seamus!"

"Neville!"

"Dean!"

_"Godric Gryffindor!"_

That was Lavender.

"He's _dead,_ Lav." I told her, grinning. Lavender shrugged.

"Bet he was hot all the same-"

"I think Harry-just to be nice to Parvati," Hermione decided.

There was a brief pause.

"So…" Ginny ventured, glancing at me expectantly.

"Oh! Let's see…I'd push Draco off the cliff-"

There were nods of approval, except for Ginny, who cocked her head and said:

"Hey, I think he's suave and had beautiful eyes!"

The crowd tittered as Ginny shrugged.

"I'd-well-ugh-this is hard-"

"I'd guess I'd snog Ernie and shag Zacharias if he _wasn't_ my sister's boyfriend and complete jerkhead."

Padma grinned. "Words of wisdom, my twin."

"And I'd marry Harry-because he is the wizard of my dreams!" I sighed happily. My friends exchanged knowing glances.

"Parvati, you're in _lurrrvvvvvve_!" cried Lavender.

Lurve-I do love that word.

"First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby-" sing songed Luna dreamily.

"Although might have a dog, instead…or perhaps little raven chicks-I'm still not the best with itty bitty kids," I said thoughtfully.

"Although, you might not talk like that when they are your own." Hermione said wisely.

Ginny tutted impatiently. "All this talk about marriage and babies are driving me nuts-"

"Yeah-who is next?" piped up Padma.

"Me! Me! Me!" shrieked Lavender excitedly.

Lavender pushed Blaise Zabini off a cliff, snogged Justin Finch-Fletchy, shagged Roger Davies and married Seamus. (of course.)

Then we decided the houses were a stupid idea and picked anyone we wanted to.

So, Hermione pushed Zacharias Smith off a cliff (that earned a loud Hey! From Padma) snogged Dean, shagged Harry and married Ron. (Awww…so sweet!) Although, I wonder what Ron would say when he heard about her shagging Harry!

Padma pushed Professor Snape of a cliff (a personal hooray!)snogged Terry Boot, shagged Zacharias, yet, curiously married Neville. She doesn't think Zacharias would be a good husband.

"_Why_?" cried Lavender, amazed.

I too, turned toward my twin.

"You two are a good couple," Luna agreed.

Padma blushed a deep crimson. "Well, we get out of control sometimes and we'd have a lot of b-"

"Okay-we don't need to know the rest-" I butted in, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe one day," Padma said dreamily.

"You'll get in control and get back your senses and marry each other!" Ginny suggested. We all chortled.

Ginny pushed Ron off the cliff.

"Your own brother!" I gasped dramatically.

"Well would you want to snog, shag or marry your brother then?" Ginny asked.

She had a point.

Ginny snogged Cormac McLaggen, shagged Draco and married Colin Creevey.

"Mean beans-you didn't give me Neville!" she pouted.

"Really_? Shag_ Malfoy!" Hermione was saying, disbelief etched on her face.

When Luna's turn arrived she decided snog, shag, marry Ronald Weasly and then as an after-thought pushed Yearling Mince (a boy in Ravenclaw) off a cliff.

"Except the cliff would have to be a high, high cliff-" she said.

"All this talk about shagging and snogging-I really want to see Ron-" said Hermione wistfully.

"Cha -Zachie seems shag-luscious!" claimed Padma.

I shook my head sadly. "Honestly-I don't even know my twin anymore-"

One by one, girls began dispersing through the dormitory door. Lavender left as well, claiming she had left something the common room.

More like, she left behind her kissing counterpart-Seamus.

Hermione decided to turn in and so did I.

This has been a night I could never forget. And to just think-tomorrow is another day-

Yours,

Parvati

Dear Diary,

This might very well be the last time I write in this diary. For one thing it is the last page. For another thing I'm at last, happy. I guess when I began writing it I was very confused-I needed something to write to-now I'm ok…I feel fairly normal. I have changed from that girl in the mirror and the girl who used to write in this dairy. I'm more serious now , but still have that loony nature at heart. I've been through a lot, I've realised. My dad, my daemon, Harry, Draco, the handbook, Pansy, Eve, switches, Quidditch, balls and love potions and stupidity...of course…but now it's just a memory….

Boy, I feel sad talking like this-like this is the end of my life. I guess when I'm finished writing this final entry I'll just toss the book into the flames. I don't want to dwell on the past when I'm living the present and the future is a little ahead.

This morning Harry and I spent our day by the lake. We wolfed down the sandwiches the house elves had prepared us and drank at least three bottles of butterbeer.

It was an amazing day. The sky was a bright periwinkle blue, the sun shone upon our black heads and a cool breeze blew on our faces. It was extremely nice for the beginning of November. It was wonderfully romantic, of course. Harry had his arm around me the whole time, whispering sweet-nothings into my ear. I tousled his hair occasionally and drew outlines of hearts with my blunt nails on his skin.

Harry + Parvati For Now. It sounded incredibly mushy and the words, oddly, made me crave for chocolate ice-cream.

I settled on snogging Harry instead. Our hands intertwined and lips found each-other immediately. We fell back on the soft nearly brown grass, her hands clasped together.

"I like you very much, Harry-" I whispered, stroking his chin. I couldn't tell him I loved him already-even though I did.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Like?"

I nodded. "For now, anyway-"

"Right." Harry said, glancing right into my eyes and smiling lightly.

But it was good to know the boy you loved, loved you right back.

Yours forever,

_Parvati Patil_

_Drama Queen, Troubled Teen and Loon_

The End 

**Author's Note: I think the best stories are when you feel sad at the same time satisfied too when they end. So…how did you feel about my first complete 'long' story? Phew-I _can't_ believe I'm done! If you liked this, I think you will like the 'equal' to it-'The Book of Brown'. It's about Lavender and her diary, but it is nothing like Parvati Patil's Diary.**

**Here is a tiny excerpt: **_"Ever since I was a child I have always been known as the 'colourful' one-and not just my name either. My love for art and painting and the vivid tall-tales I used to tell summed up to the word 'colourful'. And…certainly I think I lead a very colourful life…"_

**-Lavender Brown**

"**The Book of Brown"**


End file.
